


Tiempos dificiles

by Chicarvil



Series: Carlisle. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera parte de Carlisle. Las cosas se ponen feas para nuestro Decano favorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Tiempos difíciles  
Autor: chicarvil o chicar  
Resumen: Pos de lo mismo de siempre, nuestro decano y nuestro profesor queridos.  
Tiempo: Bastante tiempo después de amor verdadero…digamos que unos cinco años después.  
Calificación: NRM –18  
Pairing: Padackles  
Advertencias: Pos depende de la vena que me de….lo mismo sexo salvaje, lo mismo drama, lo mismo comedia..no se….

CAPITULO 1

Las 6.45.

El verde fluorescente del reloj digital le revelo la hora rasgando la oscuridad de la noche. Una franca sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Aun era temprano .Estaba seguro de que si se daba prisa podría disfrutar de un poco de tiempo para ellos solos.  
Con la lentitud que te da el recién despertar, Jensen se apretujo al cuerpo que dormía al otro lado de la cama y con los ojos aun cerrados froto su barbilla cargada de sombra de barba contra el fuerte pecho. La reacción, a pesar de que el otro ocupante estaba profundamente dormido, no se hizo esperar: Un pequeño gimoteo que le dio la señal de que podía seguir.

Con una gran sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos aun se dedico a besar por donde llegaba a la vez que frotaba su largo cuerpo con el de su pareja.

-¿Jensen?....¿Que…Que haces?- la voz de Jared ronca tanto por el sueño como por la excitación le puso los vellos de punta.

-¿No es evidente?....Te estoy dando los buenos días.- Ronroneo tapándose la cabeza con la sabana y deslizándose por ese largo cuerpo que lo volvía loco. No tardo mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Si hubiera sido por el de seguro que se recrearía mas en los detalles; como morderle la cadera o besarle los muslos pero ya la cosa no era tan fácil. Jo contaba la edad de seis añitos y empezaba a preguntar cosas. Asi que tenían que ir con cuidado.

-Pero…pero…Jo….tiene que ir….al..Hoy es..su primer..Día…de….Oh…..- Jensen soltó una risita de satisfacción al ver cómo, aun después de tantos años, seguía haciendo que Jared dejara de hablar con solo una pasada de lengua.- Date prisa, por favor.- susurro bajando las manos y cerrándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza, guiándole hacia donde su presencia era requerida.

Jensen ni lo dudo, abrió la boca y relajo la garganta, concentrándose en darle la mejor mamada que Jared pudiera recordar; se dedico a lamerlo de arriba abajo al principio para después concentrarse en la punta y absorber con fuerza. Sintió como las piernas de su marido se tensaban ante esa deliciosa presión y sintió un pinchazo de pena por no poder hacer algo mas, como por ejemplo deslizar el dedo corazón dentro de el para rozar su próstata. Pero sabia perfectamente que si hacia eso Jared se pondría a soltar improperios y hoy no era sábado que era cuando Jo se quedaba con sus abuelos o con el Tito Cris, sino que era lunes asi que tendría que aguantarse las ganas hasta dentro de una semana.

Una pena porque me muero por follarte, Jay. susurro su mente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared estaba en la gloria. Adoraba cuando Jensen lo daba los “buenos días” de esa forma y le daba pena que últimamente fueran tan escasos. Aunque por un lado comprendía que era normal, no podían pasarse las horas y las horas desnudas follandose en cada rincón de la casa como antes. Tenían que tener cuidado. Jo resulto ser una niña de lo mas espabilada y un poco miedosa. Era estar unos minutos callados, tal vez porque se estuvieran besando y aparecer ella preguntando que pasaba. Jared no sabía porque pero a la pequeña se le había metido en la cabeza que la iban a abandonar o algo por el estilo.

Un largo dedo deslizándose en su interior le hizo morder la almohada y abrir mas las piernas.

-Jensen…Jensen…No…No podemos hacer esto…Jensen….- jadeo pasándose la lengua por los labios. En su mente Jay se repetía una y otra vez que hoy precisamente no era buen momento para hacer lo que estaban haciendo pero maldita sea si iba a pararlo. Un segundo dedo se coló en su interior haciendo que las ganas de chillar de placer se vieran intensificadas cuando la yema de uno de ellos toco ese punto que lo derretía en la cama.-Jensen…Jensen….Oh…maldita sea…Jensen…- susurro alzando las manos y agarrándose al cabecero de la cama.- Jen….- Cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al sentir como el orgasmo se acercaba de manera inexorable hacia el. Estaba a punto de correrse en esa suntuosa boca cuando…

-¿Papa?....¿Estás bien?- la dulce voz de Jo casi le hace saltar de la cama.

Jared abrió los ojos y se vio a la pequeña justo a su lado, a la altura de su cara, mirándola con el osito de peluche que le regalo Meggan en los brazos y con el camisón de coches que le regalo Cris. Al profesor casi le da un jamacuco al ver allí parada, tan inocente y pura y el haciendo cosas con Jensen que por cierto, se quedo estático con su miembro en la boca al oir la voz de la niña. Jay estuvo tentado de levantar la sabana para ver a su marido con su polla en la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos por haber sido pillado por su hija de seis años.

-Claro…. Claro que estoy bien, princesa.- carraspeo apoyándose en sus codos y mirándola fijamente. Jensen seguía sin moverse.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque estabas llorando…¿Te duele algo, papa? ¿Por eso papi te estaba dando besitos?-

Ay Dios Mío.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me estaba haciendo, amor.- susurro aguantando los dientes debido a la brusquedad con la que Jensen se saco su miembro de la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, pequeña?- el decano salió de debajo de la sabana con los labios rojos y húmedos de tanto chupar y ocultando una de sus manos debajo de la almohada. Jared quiso comérselo a besos por semejante gesto. Evidentemente la inocente mente de Jo nunca relacionaría el olor de su mano con lo que estaban teniendo, seguramente pensaría que Jensen se habría rascado y por eso olería tan mal.

-No puedo dormir…-

-Joshepine, ya hablamos sobre eso de que en tu armario no ahí ningún monstruo.- empezó a regañar Jensen con el ceño fruncido pero no le dio tiempo a seguir cuando la niña apretando su osito respondió:

-¡¡No es eso¡¡- la pequeña arrugo la nariz de la misma forma que hacia el decano cuando se disgustaba.- Es que estoy nerviosa por lo del colegio.-

-Oooooh…es verdad.- Jared decidió que lo mejor sería interrumpir para calmar el asunto. Sabía perfectamente que eso era una excusa para dormir con ellos y que en realidad Jo tenía miedo del monstruo del armario pero no le importo.- El primer día de cole…eso es algo muy importante para ti.- la niña asintió rápidamente.- Conocerás a muchos niños de tu edad y todo eso…- misma respuesta.- Y sabes que tienes que ser amable ¿no?-

Jo se removió en el sitio al oír la pregunta y se mordió el labio de la misma forma que Jensen. Sinceramente había veces que Jared dudaba que de verdad no tuviera algo genético de Jensen, tal vez el enamoramiento de Alona con el hizo algo en Jo. La cosa era tal que la pequeña Joshepine era exactamente igual de seca con los desconocidos que Jensen, pero cuando los conocía era un autentico amor. Exactamente igual que Jensen.

-Siiiiiiii.- respondió la niña harta de la misma pregunta. -¿Puedo dormir entonces con vosotros si o si?- Y ahí fue cuando la parte de Jared hizo acto de presencia…cuando la joven Jo puso sus ojos de cachorro a la vez que utilizaba esa poca vergüenza tan característica de los Padalecki.

-Anda ven….acuéstate con papi que yo tengo que ir al servicio.-

Eso fue una autentica bendición para la pequeña que ni siquiera espero a que Jared se levantara sino que se metió con rapidez en la cama y se agarro a Jensen como si fuera un garrapata. El decano soltó una risita al ver que a pesar de los años la pequeña seguía teniendo fijación con el. Algo que le vino muy bien al profesor para evitar tener problemas cuando la chica le preguntara porque tenía el pantalón así de feo en la parte de la pelvis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen vio como Jared desaparecía dentro del cuarto de baño, seguramente para hacerse cargo del “problema” que sus buenos días ocasiono pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso ya que Jo se movió contra el pegando su pequeño cuerpecito. Jensen se removió nervioso, el no estaba tan excitado como Jared pero sin duda alguna lo estaba. Lo malo era que no podía darle la espalda a la pequeña porque de seguro que se pondría a llorar y tampoco podía levantarse porque le rompería el corazón, así que se vio obligado a permanecer acostado de lado de cintura para arriba y aplastar su erección contra el colchón a la vez que evitaba por todos los medios sacar la mano de debajo de la almohada. Era una postura de lo mas incomoda.

-Papi…¿Te estás haciendo pipi?- pregunto alzando la cabeza .

-¿Qué?¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-¿Por qué no paras de moverte como yo cuando me hago pipi?.-

A Dios gracias.

Jo le había proporcionado la salida perfecta para poder ir a echarse un poco de agua fría para bajar su problema.

-Pues si, princesa….Así que suéltame que enseguida vengo.-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto sin apartar las manos de su cuello.

-Jo, ya te he dicho que los chicas no pueden ver a los hombres hacer pipi.-regaño Jensen deshaciendo el nudo que había formado alrededor de el.

-Pero es que….Yo soy tu hija..Puedo verlo…-

-No, no puedes….-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, Joshepine Padalecki. Espérame aquí –

La niña se quedo sentada a lo indio enfadada por como le había hablado. Tan poco acostumbrada a que su papa le tratara como una niña pequeña. A Jensen se le encogió un poco el corazoncito pero su hija tenia que aprender cuando podía acompañarlo y cuando no. Además, si se daba prisa de seguro que aun pillaba a Jared con el “Asta” levantada. Ando de puntillas y con paso ligero con la firme idea de darle una sorpresa a su marido. Un tonto suspiro se le escapo al pensar eso y como un resorte recordó la primera vez que se acostaron siendo marido y marido y de cómo Jared le preguntaba una y otra vez el porque estaba tan excitado sino iban a hacer nada que no hubieran hecho antes. Su respuesta dibujo la sorpresa en el rostro del profesor cuando le dijo que esa ocasión SI era diferente porque esta vez si era “legal”. Esta vez lo estaban haciendo bien a los ojos de Dios. Jensen sabia que esa pequeña lógica tenia agujeros por todas partes por el pequeño hecho de que los dos eran hombres pero Jared solo se dedico a sonreír con esos hoyuelos y follarlo como el buen marido que era. Y desde entonces..hace cinco años todo había ido de bien a mejor.

La vida de casado era maravillosa y….. Sus pensamientos se extinguieron cuando entro en el baño y lo encontró desierto.

¿Dónde demonios?.

No había tardado tanto como para que le diera tiempo a terminar con la erección que el mismo había provocado y menos para que se duchara, así que….¿Donde estaba?.

La cocina.

Jensen se abofeteo mentalmente. Jay era como el monstruo de las galletas, en cuanto se levantaba de la cama lo primero que hacia era irse a la cocina a ver que podía picar, así que era de lógica que en ese momento estuviera allí. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a regañarlo por atracar la nevera de esa manera tan desorbitada pero se le congelo la sangre cuando oyó los susurros.

-No, te digo que ahora no puedo hablar….No….puede oírme. Aun no lo he pensado…No…-

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Jay no hablaba en susurros. Nunca. Y si a eso le sumábamos las palabras que….

-No se lo he dicho. No aun.-

Un puño se cerró sobre su corazón haciendo que una fina película cristalina se formara en sus ojos.

Jared. Su marido…planeaba abandonarlo.

Pero…pero…¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Qué había pasado?? ¿Es que al final Jared se había cansado de el?? Jensen estaba mas cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta y las arrugas alrededor de los ojos eran mucho más visibles pero tampoco es que hubiera envejecido tanto como para que lo dejara.

-Ya te llamare. Cuando dejemos a Jo en el colegio…Se lo diré entonces.-

Jensen salió huyendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo comiéndose las ganas de llorar. Entro en el dormitorio sin siquiera decir nada y se metió en la cama abrazando a Jo con todas sus fuerzas. Si la niña se dio cuenta de algo no dijo nada solo se acurruco contra su pecho y cerro su pequeña manita sobre el cuello de su camiseta. Dios….¿Que pasaría con ella si Jared se divorciaba de el? ¿Qué….?

El ruido de Jared deslizándose silenciosamente dentro de la cama le hizo ponerse tenso. Al contrario de lo que creía no le dio la espalda sino que cerró la mano en su cintura y lo arrastro hacia atrás para pegarlo a su pecho haciendo que las ganas de llorar volvieran con más fuerza.

Un casto beso en la oreja casi hacen que fracase en su intento de aguantar las lágrimas.

-¿Crees que podríamos dormir un ratito más?- susurro Jay frotando la nariz contra su nuca.

Jensen asintió sin confiar en su facultad para hablar, a los pocos minutos el cuerpo de Jay se aflojo revelándole que había caído en un profundo sueño que solo duraría treinta minutos. Treinta largos minutos en los que Jensen se quedo mirando fijamente la pared que tenia enfrente mientras se preguntaba que había hecho para que todo fuera tan mal.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Jared miraba como Jo saltaba de un lado a otro metiéndoles prisa porque todos los niños ya habían entrado y ella aun estaba en la puerta del colegio. Sus delgadas piernecitas se asomaban, a través de una pequeña faldita, enfundadas en unos leotardos rosas; los zapatos del mismo color al igual que el jersey con ovejitas que la chica se empeño en poner. Jay le pregunto a que venia tanto rosa y la respuesta de la joven no pudo ser otra que: Las niñas van de rosa, papa. Y los chicos le gustan femeninas.  
Lo dijo como si no fuera evidente y esa tonta frase le hizo respirar de alivio. Cuando su princesa empezó a crecer tanto el cómo Jensen temieron, que debido a su relación, la pequeña confundiera las cosas y pensara que tenia que gustarle alguien de su mismo sexo; de ahí que restringieran los besos delante de ella (aunque más de uno se escapaba) pero gracias a esa pequeña frase Jay podía volver a besuquear a Jensen todo lo que quisiera porque.....¡¡A Jo le gustaban los chicos¡¡ YIAAAAAH.

Y hablando de Jensen.

El decano había estado extremadamente sombrío desde que se levantaron hacia ya una hora. Prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra, ni le había mirado. Al principio pensó que era porque la pequeña Jo se estaba haciendo mayor y pronto dejaría de necesitarlo pero cuando intento robarle un beso en el ascensor se aparto. Y Jensen nunca se había apartado. Algo había pasado entre la mamada vespertina y.....Oh, oh....¿No le habría escuchado verdad?

Con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos se giro para observar a su marido que como desde que habían salido ni lo miro. Solo se dedico a tratarlo con indiferencia. Eso le hizo ratificar que le había escuchado. ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ No quería que se enterara así. Quería decírselo el, tal vez con una cena o con ....

-Vamos, papa, deja de pensar en darle besitos a papi que llego tarde.- llamo Jo tirándole de los vaqueros para que andará.

-Déjalo, Joshepine, tu padre tiene cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.- La pequeña dejo tranquilos sus pantalones, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando Jensen la llamaba por su nombre completo pasaba algo gordo. Asi que sin decir esta boca es mia alargo su pequeña manita hasta la del decano que la cogió suavemente y se dirigieron al colegio sin mirar atrás.

Oh Mierda.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba colérico. No...Colérico no era suficientemente bueno. Enfadado. No..eso tampoco...Estaba...estaba...FURIOSO. Sí, eso estaba, tenía ganas de entrar en el gimnasio de la universidad y ponerse a moler a golpes el primer saco de boxeo. O mejor aun destrozarlo a cuchilladas. Joder, como deseaba ver a Singer en ese momento para poder vomitarle todo lo que pensaba de el y de su put....

-Smeckles....¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Y míralo, el artífice de su enfado se asomaba en ese momento por la puerta de su despacho con los ojos brillantes y una mueca de perro apaleado que ESTA VEZ no le iba a funcionar. Ese bastardo iba a dejarlo por otro y de seguro que se llevaba a Jo con el y COMO QUE NO .

-¿Que quieres?- aun así se obligo a hablar de forma cortes Pero contundente. Lo mismo venia a hablar de algún tema de la universidad y viendo lo visto no era de extrañar. Ese mendrugo lo había ignorado durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a la universidad. No había dicho ni esta boca es mía, solo se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

-Es algo sobre el trabajo.- susurro entrando lentamente y frotando las manos la una contra la otra.

Jensen quiso rodar los ojos ante esa frase. Trabajo. ¿¿Desde cuando le gustaba hablar de trabajo?? La única vez que le gustaba hablar de eso era cuando lo veía con los presupuestos de la universidad lo terminaba desnudando y follando contra la mesa del estudio que tenían porque decía que le ponía verlo como decano.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Voy a dejarlo.-

-¿¿QUE??-Dios, la cosa era más seria de lo que pensaba. No solo iba a divorciarse de el sino que además iba a irse de la facultad. DIOS BENDITO, LO MISMO SE IBA HASTA DEL ESTADO Y....

-Que voy a dejar Carlisle. Creía que ya lo sabías.-

¿¿Como coño iba a saberlo?? ¿¿Es que tenia poderes mentales y no se había enterado??

-Por eso llevas todo el día ignorándome.- resolvió poniendo una cara de niño que a Jensen le entraron ganas de reventar a puñetazos.

-Llevo todo el día sin hablarte porque pensé que ibas a dejarme, no porque fueras a dejar la universidad.- su tono de voz fue subiendo hasta prácticamente convertirse en un chillido.

Jared parpadeo confuso ante esas palabras, frunció las cejas e hizo un gracioso gesto con los labios nada mas digerir sus palabras.

-A ver si me entero. Me ignorabas porque creías que iba a dejarte.-

-¡¡SI¡¡-

-¿Y estas más molesto porque te digo que voy a irme de la universidad y no porque no te pongo los cuernos?-pura incredulidad en su voz.

-Claro que estoy molesto, porque si dejas el trabajo es porque estas con otro que evidentemente te dará algo que yo no te doy y sinceramente no se lo que es porque creí que después de tanto tiempo ya te conocía y seguro que te llevas a Jo y ya me he acostumbrado a ella. Me encanta que me llame papi y....-empezó a decir mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin dejar de mover las manos como si fueran un molinillo.

Jared avanzo los pocos pasos que los separaban con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sin duda alguna la mente de Jensen nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. El todo preocupado porque iba a lincharlo por que había decidido dejar el puesto por otro en el que ganaría mucho más dinero y el imbécil del decano pensando que se iba con otro. No puedo enfadarse a pesar de que Jensen no podría decirle nada. Eso de que después de siete años siguiera siendo igual de celoso era de lo más excitante. Así que decidió besarlo antes de que su marido decidiera que tenía que aceptar el divorcio porque iba a casarse con una stripper a la que tenía cinco niños. Lo beso agarrándole de la cara con sus grandes manos para poder dominar el beso desde principio a fin, como sabia que le gustaba; uso lengua, mucha y le mordisqueo el labio inferior antes de separarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No seas capullo, Jenny.-El susodicho abrió la boca para decir algo pero el volvió a callarlo a base de besos mientras decía.- Te quiero.-beso.- No voy a dejarte.- beso.- Por.- otro.- Estoy.-beso-enamorado-beso.-de ti.- beso.

Como es normal, Jensen le respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Y...entonces...porque...?-beso largo y tendido, con lengua y manoseos varios.-¿...Te vas?-Jadeo lamiéndole el labio inferior.

Jared sabía que tenía que quedarse quieto, no había echado la llave y podía entrar cualquiera pero Jensen celoso le ponía horrores, cada vez que lo veía asi se acordaba del vibrador que ya casi no utilizaban por culpa de la presencia de Jo y se ponía como una moto. Así que con la lujuria recorriéndole le desabrocho los pantalones y lo sentó en ese flamante sillón de decano estirado con la polla dura y la camisa desarreglada.

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo en el que se gana más.- gruño hincando las rodillas en tierra y masturbándolo con suavidad.

Jensen dio un respingo ante la caricia y apoyo la cabeza contra el sillón.

-No nos hace falta más dinero.- jadeo enredando los dedos en su cabello y dirigiéndolo hacia donde quería. Jared se resistió para poder hablar ganándose una sonora queja de su marido.

-Jo está empezando a estudiar y no sabemos si se le dará bien. La situación económica está mal y ahí que ahorrar y la verdad es que quería ahorrar lo suficiente como para poder pagarnos un buen viaje.-

-Quitando lo ultimo lo demás es de lo mas plausible.-jadeo Jensen alzando las caderas en un vano intento de follarse su boca ya que Jared se aparto en el último momento.-¡¡Jay¡¡.-lloriqueo.

-Vamos, Smeckles, no te pongas as....-

Nunca llego a terminar la frase ya que Jensen lo empujo dentro del cubículo de la mesa donde metía las piernas y lo encerró con ellas. Estaba a punto de preguntar a que venía eso cuando lo oyó.

-Buenos días, Sra Sheppard.- la voz del decano sonó tensa y nerviosa.

-¿No estaba aquí el Sr Padalecki?-oyó que preguntaba.

-Estaba...estaba pero se fue. Dígame...-Jay tuvo que ahogar una risita al oir el tono de pánico de su marido.

-Venia a hablar sobre el horario de las clases.-

-Claro..Claro..siéntese y...- Jensen dio un respingo cuando en un intento de acomodarse le rozo el miembro con los dedos.-Ejem...perdone....estoy un poco resfriado.- Y eso fue lo peor que pudo decirle a la anciana mujer porque ahora Jared iba a vengarse de que su querido decano fuera tan bipolar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquello no estaba pasando. No estaba pasando. Jay no estaba metido entre sus piernas debajo de su mesa e intentaba agarrar su miembro para hacer vete a saber qué. Jensen se removió en el asiento rezando porque la Sra Sheppard no se diera cuenta de nada y

-Oh Dios...- jadeo nada mas sentir como le separaba las piernas con fuerza y le agarraba el miembro.

-¿Qué?-la mujer miro por encima de sus gafas con expresión curiosa.

-¿Qué?-repitió Jensen sintiendo como la madera se le clavaba en las dos rodillas y como Jay se contorsionaba para meterse entre sus piernas.

-A dicho algo.-

-Nop, que va...-un fuerte gemido lucho por salir de su garganta cuando sintió la lengua de Jay recorrerle de arriba abajo despacio pero consiguió ahogarlo.

Su secretaria hablaba sobre cosas que no escuchaba mientras el se encontraba abierto de piernas y sin la posibilidad de cerrarlas con su marido chupándole la polla de tal forma que parecía que quería volverlo del revés. Jensen intento meter la mano por debajo del escritorio pero cada vez que reunía fuerzas para hacerlo la mujer lo miraba interrogante.

Jared chupo su polla como si la vida se le fuera en ello haciendo mella en la fuerza de voluntad del decano que movió las caderas para darle el encuentro.

-¿De verdad esta bien, Decano?- la Sra Sheppard se quito las gafas y lo miro serie.-Esta poniéndose rojo.-

Y como para no estarlo cuando Jared le lamia por completo llevándolo al orgasmo. Un orgasmo cojonudo que tenia que guardarse porque tenia a su secretaria delante. Joder.. Joder, joder.

-La verdad es que no, Alexia. ¿Le importaría dejarme a solas?- La mujer se levanto presta sin siquiera preguntar y justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir.- Y por favor….No me pase llamadas. Ni aunque se queme la universidad. ¿Me oye?- la anciana asintió y cerró la puerta.

Nada mas oír el clik Jensen deslizo la silla hacia atrás y saco a Jay de debajo de la mesa con rudeza, agarrándolo de un brazo. El profesor sonrió ampliamente nada más verlo. El director sabia positivamente lo que estaba viendo. A él, Jensen Ackles completamente ciego de excitación.

-Te gusta verme asi ¿Verdad?-jadeo manipulando los pantalones y bajándolos con violencia.

-¿Así como?-pregunto coqueto, mordiendo una sonrisa al ver como Jensen barría todo lo que había en su flamante mesa de decano de un manotazo.

-Asi….-Jensen le volteo con fuerza, pegando su cara al escritorio y le dio un fuerte cachete en el trasero.- Reconócelo Jay, te pone verme como si fuera un pervertido.- gruño rozando la punta de su miembro con su entrada.

 

-Un poco…- jadeo alzando las caderas.

-Pues esto no solo te va hacer gritar como una colegiala virgen, Jared Padalecki sino que además te va a doler porque estoy demasiado cachondo como para dilatarte.-

-¿Qué?...Espera..espera…..- Jared tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar debido al fuerte picazón de sentir el miembro de Jensen entrando lentamente en su interior. –Joder…Smeckles.- siseo.

-No te quejes. Me has hecho pasar una agonía toda la mañana creyendo que ibas a dejarme por otro y aun así no estoy muy seguro de que deba de aceptar tu dimisión.- gruño una vez se hubo enterrado por completo.

-Después de tanto tiempo ….- Jared gimió sin ruido cuando Jensen salió para volver a entrar.- ¿Cómo puedes creer que te dejaría?-

Jensen no respondió a eso, solo se concentro en follarse a su marido rápido y duro mientras mantenía un ojo pegado a la puerta. Puede que le hubiera dicho a la Sra Sheppard que no entrara nadie pero por experiencia sabia que mucha gente pasaba por encima de la mujer y no era plan de que se lo encontrara con los pantalones por los tobillos follandose a Jared sobre su mesa y …..JODER, que excitante sonaba eso.

El profesor hacia ruiditos amortiguados por su mano que lo volvían loco. Jen quiso odiarlo por querer abandonar su puesto pero no pudo. No cuando lo único que quería era mejorar sus vidas. Sintió venir el orgasmo y de forma automática pego el pecho a la espalda de Jay para empezar a masturbarlo. Soltó una pequeña risita al darse cuenta de que estaba duro. No importaba lo rudo que fuera Jay siempre respondía a sus caricias. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de pensar que iba a dejarlo?.

Ambos se corrieron en un orgasmo silencioso moviendo la mesa unos metros hacia delante.  
Jensen cayo exhausto sobre la espalda del profesor que soltó una pequeña queja cuando su fláccido miembro se deslizo fuera de él. Pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos antes de que el decano dijera:

-Vale…acepto tu despido pero tienes que trabajar hasta que encuentre un sustituto y pasen dos semanas después de encontrarlo.-

Jared sonrió ampliamente aceptando el trato.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-¡¡PAPAAAAA¡¡- Jo se lanzo a los brazos de Jared que había hincado rodilla en tierra, el problema fue que iba con tanta rapidez que la fuerza de la inercia los hizo caer al suelo y rodar por él.

Jensen quiso regañarlos; decirles que la gente los miraba y que ese tipo de comportamiento no es digno de una señorita, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando vio la cara de felicidad de su hija.

-¿Como pasaste el día, princesa?-pregunto cogiéndola en brazos y depositándola suavemente en el suelo mientras le tendía una mano a su marido para que se levantara. Jay se incorporo de un salto. La pequeña empezó a parlotear sobre lo increíble que era la escuela y la de chicas que había para poder hablar de Bob Esponja y que los niños son tonto. Lucy dice que no sirven para nada y que su mama dice que su papa es un cero a la izquierda. ¿Qué significa ser un cero a la izquierda, papi?-pregunto de seguido mientras Jared le ponía el cinturón de seguridad en su sillita.

Una corta mirada fue intercambiada por los dos docentes ante tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

-Significa que su papa no vale para nada, cariño.- respondió Jensen arrancando el coche y esperando a que Jared se sentara a su lado.

-Ummmm....- esa respuesta no pareció satisfacerle mucho.- Lucy sí que es tonta. No se habla de papa así.- Jensen casi se echa a llorar al oír eso. El coche se movió un poco cuando Jared se sentó pesadamente dentro del coche y miro hacia atrás para ver a su pequeña.- Papa hace cosas raras que apestan cada vez que me hace la cena pero yo le quiero.- El profesor arqueo una ceja mientras Jensen metía primera haciendo que el coche se deslizara hacia adelante con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Vaya, gracias microbio.-

-De nada, papa.- sonrió la pequeña sin saber que acababa de meterse con el.- Creo que no voy a volver a juntarme con esa niña. Es tonta.-

-Joshepine, no se le dice tonta a la gente.- regaño Jensen ganándose una mirada interrogante de su marido.- Pero veo muy bien que no te juntes con ella. Si esa niña no respeta a sus padres no es buena.- continúo diciendo.

El viaje fue corto con Jo describiéndole todo lo que había aprendido ese día. Jensen tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando la pequeña le dijo que tenía que llevar pantalones porque los niños se agachaban para mirarle debajo de la falda; Jared disfruto de lo lindo de como su adorable decano monto en cólera por semejante desfachatez. Tuvo que calmarlo a base de besos mientras la pequeña iba a ponerse el pijama; cuando regreso Jensen lucia una sonrisa aunque en el fondo seguía molesto. Eso le hizo saber que de seguro iba a hablar con la profesora de la niña.

Cenaron en la cocina mientras seguían disfrutando de como Jo les contaba como lo había pasado su primer día de colegio y le preguntaba a su papa como se hacían los dos ejercicios que le había mandado la profesora.  
Jensen agradeció que lo ignorara por completo dejándole así tiempo para poder concentrarse en el pequeño detalle de buscar sustituto para su profesor de historia. No tardo mucho ya que cuando llamo a Mary Winchester para comunicarle la decisión del Sr Padalecki esta le respondió que su hijo era profesor de dicha materia. A Jensen no le hacía nada de gracia "enchufar" de esa manera al hijo de la dueña de la universidad pero la mujer se porto muy bien con ellos con así que decidió echarle un vistazo a su curriculum; cosa que en otras circunstancias no habría ni siquiera barajado.

Fue una agradable sorpresa el ver que Samuel Wichester era un hombre de lo más inteligente. Sus notas eran incluso mejores que las de Jared. Era genial poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro:

Quedaría bien con Mary Winchester y cubriría el puesto de su marido.

Absolutamente genial.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro descolgó el teléfono y marco el numero que constaba en su expediente. No paso más de tres tonos cuando una voz ruda pregunto quién era. No hablaron mucho, solo se identifico como el director de Carlisle; le extraño bastante que el joven no dijera nada, solo se dedico a asentir con monosílabos que parecían molestos; aun así no se quejo cuando quedo con el al día siguiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hoy voy a hacerle una entrevista a tu sustituto.- informo Jensen aparcando el coche en el campus de la universidad.

-¿Tan pronto?. Jo, creo que debería de sentirme ofendido.- susurro Jared saliendo del coche mientras guardaba el horario de Jo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. La niña se lo había tirado a las manos antes de desaparecer por la puerta del colegio haciendo que ambos sintieran nostalgia porque su pequeño bichito estaba creciendo sin que se dieran cuenta.

-No te pongas así. Fuiste tú el que quisiste irse.- sabia que la frase sonó demasiado dura, no quería que sonara así pero no pudo evitarlo.

Jared se paró en seco delante de el, acomodándose la mochila donde guardaba todos los libros sobre el hombro y lo miro serio.

-Lo sabía. Estas enfadado.- soltó sin importarle que mas de un alumno lo mirara fijamente al pasar.

Jensen giro sobre sus talones y se le quedo mirando con los ojos completamente abiertos. No quería empezar una discusión pero la verdad era que si estaba molesto; puede que enfado no pero molesto sí. Ellos estaban bien; sus cuentas estaban saneadas y todo eso. ¿Porque mierda tenía que irse?. Aun así guardo silencio más que nada para no montar una escena delante de todo el alumnado.

-Ya te he dicho que no. Así que....Vamos..tengo que hacerle la entrevista al tal Sam Winchester y...- hizo el intento de volver a entrar pero Jared volvio a parase en seco cuando oyó el nombre.

-¿Winchester?...¿No será el hijo de la dueña de la universidad, verdad?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de ...¿Enfado?.

-Eeehhh....Si...¿Por?-

Jared no respondió ante eso; solo continuo andando dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Las ganas de perseguirlo e incluso golpearlo crecieron en su interior para suerte del profesor el timbre que llamaba a los alumnos a clases enfrió el momento haciendo que volviera a concentrarse en todas las preguntas que tenia que hacerle al hombre. Aun le quedaba media hora para que llegara así que podia apuntarlas para no olvidarse de ninguna. Como buen lerdo que era, saco una pequeña libreta de su mochila y empezó a escribirlas sin siquiera darse cuenta de como lo miraban las chicas que pasaban por su lado. Saludo de forma escueta a la Sra Sheppard y entro en su despacho completamente obnubilado en sus cosas.  
No le dio tiempo a quitarse la chaqueta cuando el interfono sonó y la voz de su secretaria se oyó por todo el despacho anunciando a Sam Winchester.

Eso lo descoloco bastante. No solo llegaba temprano, sino que llegaba MUY temprano. Tal vez por eso rompió la rutina de esperar a las entrevistas sentado en su mesa para amedentrarlas e intentando haciéndose una imagen mental del chico se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.  
En su mente se dibujo el típico niño de mama; prepotente y que se cree el rey del mundo por el simple hecho de que su madre es dueña de la universidad. Conocía a Mary Winchester y sabía que era una mujer hermosa pero no por ello su hijo debía de ser guapo; de hecho sabia por experiencia propia que los hijos de la gente guapa suelen ser bastante molestos a la vista.  
Pero vamos, no es que quisiera acostarse con él. Le valía con que supiera enseñar y....

La mente se le quedo en blanco cuando al abrir la puerta vio al supuesto Samuel Winchester. Un tipo igual de alto que Jared y el pelo un par de dedos más corto que el. Era ancho de hombros y de cintura estrecha. Jensen se quedo sin aliento al verlo.

Dios Bendito, las películas porno están basadas en hechos reales.

Pensó deslizando los ojos por el gran cuerpo del hombre, degustándolo con muy poca profesionalidad.

-Estoy buscando a Jensen Ackles.- El fuerte acento de Texas le puso la piel de gallina.

Jensen trago saliva con dificultad y a punto estuvo de decir alguna chorrada en plan: Soy yo; hazme tuyo. pero se mordió el comentario porque....Oh....¿Eso que tenia al lado de la boca era un lunar?. Vaya...sip, era un lunar....Que bonito.

-Soy yo.- se apresuro a decir regañándose por haber pensado eso en tan poco tiempo. -Samuel Winchester ¿Verdad?- pregunto echándose a un lado y dejándole pasar.

-Sip.- El joven entro con paso decidido como si hubiera estado centenares de veces en aquel despacho. Y de seguro habría estado, su padre trabajo allí toda su vida. Echo un largo vistazo a la habitación y con tono de voz molesto se giro y le pregunto:- ¿Mi madre le ha obligado a llamarme?-

A Jensen le descoloco semejante pregunta; de hecho le descoloco tanto que se quedo a mitad de camino entre quedarse sentado en su sillón y de pie. Por suerte era un profesional y se recupero rápido.

-En realidad no.- Sonrió terminando de sentarse y haciéndole un gesto para que lo imitara. Sam se sentó agarrándose los faldones de la chaqueta y lo miro haciendo que se diera cuenta de que...Vaya, si hasta es guapo. Se regaño a si mismo de nuevo. ¿Se podía saber que le pasaba?.-Me lo sugirió.-

-Mire.- corto el joven apoyando las manos en la mesa y hablándole con tono serio.- No quiero un trabajo por caridad, quiero un trabajo porque me lo he ganado; no en vano me he roto los codos estudiando, así que si piensa contratarme porque mi madre le ha presionado...Olvídese. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?-

Jensen arqueo una ceja al oír semejante argumento. Sin duda el chico había subido bastantes puntos en su ranking. No solo parecía tener unas notas estupendas sino que además era sincero. Genial. Adoraba eso.

-Me parece lógico lo que me dice, Sr Winchester. Y quiero que sepa que le he llamado porque su madre me lo sugirió pero no pienso contratarle sino me convence su forma de trabajar. Me trae sin cuidado de quien sea usted hijo. Así que sino da el cayo estará de patitas en la calle. ¿Me he expresado yo con claridad?-

Un silencio tenso se apodero de la habitación en el que ambos hombres se miraron fijamente para terminar con una diminuta sonrisa. Jensen no pudo evitar de acordarse de Jared al verla; las de su marido eran muchísimo mas grande, de esas que iluminan toda la habitación. Sam parecía que le costaba trabajo sonreír.

-Entonces tiene que perdonarme por haber sido tan brusco, Sr Ackles.-

-No ahí problema, Sr Winchester, entiendo perfectamente su postura y créame cuando le digo que si entra aqui, entrara porque lo merezca no por su madre.-

Los ojos de Sam parecieron brillar un poco y su sonrisa se ensancho un poco pero muy poco haciendo que Jensen volviera a acordarse de Jay y de cómo iba a echarlo de menos cuando se fuera.

-Entonces....¿Empezamos con la entrevista?-pregunto el hijo de Mary entrelazando los dedos.

-Por supuesto.-

La entrevista no duro mucho, Sam demostró tener la cabeza muy bien amueblada y tenía pinta de ser un buen docente. Así que llamo a Jared al móvil para que fuera a su despacho y que así le enseñara donde estaba su despacho.  
Jensen esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte de su marido, no en vano pareció bastante molesto cuando le hablo de su nuevo sustituto pero al contrario de lo que pensaba no dijo nada; no había reconocimiento en su rostro, solo una expresión seria que nunca había visto.

Sam se levanto tendiéndole la mano que le estrecho con cara de asco aunque el decano no se dio cuenta de semejante cosa porque estaba mas ocupado en medir la altura de ambos hombres.

Eran igual de altos.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a fijarse en las diferencias de ambos. Sam tenía el pelo más corto como ya se había dado cuenta y era un poco más bajo que Jay, aunque tenía un lunar la mar de gracioso al lado de la boca. A pesar de eso seguía prefiriendo a su marido; no porque estuviera enamorado como un burro de el sino porque el tal Samuel Winchester parecía arrastrar una melancolía que no le gustaba. El prefiera mil veces estar con Jay y sus tonterías, además, no iba a arruinar su perfecta vida por un polvo de una noche.

-Bien, Sam, Jay le enseñara lo básico de la universidad. Espero verle mañana.- dijo llamando la atención de los dos hombres que bajaron la vista para mirarlo haciéndolo que se sintiera terriblemente pequeño.- Ejem. ¿Hasta mañana?- susurro frunciendo los labios.

Ambos hombres sonrieron ampliamente pero la sonrisa de Sam no llego a sus ojos haciendo que Jensen reafirmara su condición de estar perdidamente enamorad de Jared.

-Hasta mañana.- susurro Sam siguiendo a un muy molesto Jared.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Jared no le dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde desde que salieron de Carlisle. Solo se dedico a cuidar de Jo y ayudarle con su tarea como el buen padre que era pero cada vez que Jensen hacia acto de presencia la sonrisa desaparecía y le volvía la cara.

Eso hacia que Jensen tuviera ganas de gritar.

¿Se podía saber a que venia semejante comportamiento?. Era él el que queria abandonar la universidad para "ganar más dinero".

A lo mejor está molesto porque he encontrado sustituto al día siguiente de que me comunicara que se iba.

Se dijo a si mismo y nada mas pensarlo quiso golpearse la frente. Era verdad. No había tardado ni un par de horas en encontrar un nuevo profesor. Era normal que estuviera molesto. Jensen se regaño a si mismo por tener tan poca mano izquierda y decidió poner solución a su pequeño fallo. Así que sintiendo el malo de la relación ordeno dulcemente a Jo que se fuera a dormir porque al día siguiente tenia colegio y espero pacientemente a que esta apagara la luz.

Sonrió divertido cuando entro en el salón y vio a Jared corrigiendo los últimos exámenes de los alumnos de Carlisle. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que entro.

-Hola…- saludo poniéndose delante de el, dejando su rodilla entre las piernas del profesor que alzo la mirada interrogante.

-Estoy corrigiendo exámenes, Jensen.- respondió seco dejando al decano de una pieza. Jared nunca le había hablado así, sin duda el haber encontrado sustituto tan rápido le había sentado muy mal.

Sopeso durante un momento la idea de dejarlo solo, rumiando con su enfado pero dentro de poco seria la hora de dormir y no soportaba acostarse enfadados, más que nada aporque no conseguía conciliar el sueño si ese orangután no le rodeaba con los brazos y lo estampaba contra su cuerpo. Asi que con mucha delicadeza agarro los papeles por el filo y los dejo suavemente sobre la mesa. Jared chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia otro lado mientras se dejaba empujar hasta apoyar toda la espalda en el sofá.

-Estas enfadado.- ronroneo sentándose a horcajadas sobre el y entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cuello.

-No.- lo dijo con una mueca de disgusto que le dejo claro que mentía.

-Si que lo estas. No te enfades, tonto.- sonrió rozando nariz con nariz.- El simple hecho de que haya encontrado sustituto tan rápido no significa que tu no seas buen profesor.-

Jared se aparto de el tan rápido que le dolió y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Crees que estoy enfadado por eso?¿Porque has encontrado un sustituto al día siguiente de que te dijera que me iba?-espeto levantándose y andando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¿Ah…No?-pregunto Jensen confundido.  
Jared soltó una pequeña risita ante eso. La verdad es que si que le había picado que encontrara otro con tanta rapidez pero lo que de verdad le molestaba no era eso, lo que de verdad le molestaba era…

-Creía que tenias valores.- respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fríamente.

La cara del decano fue a falta de una palabra mejor alucinante. Los ojos abiertos como platos en una mezcla de incomprensión y un poco de molestia.

-Tengo principios.- respondió poniéndose de pie y hablándole con la voz típica de profesor que regaña a un niño.- ¿A qué demonios viene eso?-pregunto arrugando la nariz.

-Viene a que has contratado al hijo de Mary Winchester.-

Jensen arqueo una ceja sin comprender de que hablaba y eso le enfureció aun más.

-¿Y qué?. Dijiste que no le conocías y….-empezó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¡Y no le conozco¡¡-

-Entonces…¿¿Por qué te pones así??-

-Porque contrataste al hijo de la dueña.- dijo exasperado. ¿Cómo no podía verlo? ¿Es que estaba tan ciego?- Siempre pensé que contratabas a la gente por sus dotes de enseñanza y no por ser el hijo de…- aclaro alzando las manos en cruz para después dejarlas caer pesadamente sobre sus caderas.  
La respuesta de Jensen lo descoloco mas que cualquier otra cosa. Primero guardo silencio o mas bien se quedo mudo mirándolo fijamente con los labios fruncidos en una especie de beso, luego abrió la boca para decir algo que no dijo y después empezó a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Crees que he contratado a Sam Winchester porque es el hijo de la dueña de la universidad?-pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Por la forma en la que lo decía sonaba hasta ridículo.

-¿No es así?-

-Sin duda los dos os parecéis.-Eso le hizo arquear una ceja. ¿A quien se parecía?- Sam me dijo que no quería trabajar conmigo si era por enchufe.-

Anda, mira por donde el chico empezó a caerle bien

-¿Y sabes lo que le dije?- pregunto borrando la sonrisa y acercándose a el hasta posar el dedo índice sobre su pecho de forma acusadora. Jared negó con la cabeza.- Le dije que no iba a contratarle por semejante cosa, que sino me demostraba que valía lo echaba.-

Era un estúpido. Pero un estúpido de los buenos. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera dudar que Jensen podía hacer algo como eso?. Idiota.

-Oh.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Si. Oh.- regaño Jensen cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda mientras alzaba la barbilla en una clara pose de enfado.

Jared se quedo quieto durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien que tenia que hacer. ¿Debería disculparse? Supuso que si pero no sabia muy bien como abordarle y…..Su pregunta quedo confirmada cuando Jensen carraspeo de forma impaciente y zapateo en el suelo con un pie.  
Una sonrisa divertida se formo en el rostro del profesor. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su decano, que no importaba la bronca que tuviera, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces.  
Sin perder la sonrisa le rodeo con sus brazos y le apretó contra su cuerpo, le beso en el cuello arrancándole un ronroneo mientras le pedía disculpas en susurros.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas aun Jay.- regaño Jensen alargando el cuello y descruzando un poco los brazos, como si quisiera alzarlos para abrazarlo.

Jared no respondió, solo se dedico a besarle el cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja la cual mordisqueo de forma juguetona arrancándole una pequeña risita a su pareja.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al dormitorio?-susurro frotando la erección contra el trasero del decano que jadeo al sentirlo.

-¿Para qué?-Jensen ladeo un poco la cabeza y miro por encima de su hombro, dejando que Jared viera como las mejillas se le habían teñido de rojo excitación y los ojos se le cerraban por el placer.

-Para follarte.- respondió cerrando la mano sobre su entrepierna y frotándola por encima del pantalón.

Jensen soltó un fuerte gemido y alzo las caderas, embistiendo contra su mano mientras sacaba la lengua y le lamia los labios. Jared se estremeció al sentirlo derretirse contra sus brazos.

-Deberías de haber dicho que era para disculparte.-

-Uy…Que fallo. –Se disculpo empujándolo con su cuerpo y dirigiéndolo hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de tocarlo por encima de la costura del pantalón mientras que con la otra mano le desabrochaba la camisa.-

Jensen rio como un niño al oír eso y se dejo empujar y desnudar sin poner ni un tipo de problema. Debería de ofenderse porque Jared hubiera pensado eso de el pero sinceramente; no podía. Le había dado motivos para que lo pensara, además, ya estaba todo arreglado así que…¿Qué más daba?  
Por fin llegaron al dormitorio, Jensen se separo de su marido para desnudarlo mientras lo besaba con toda la lengua; no le llevo más de cinco segundos. Se separo para admirarlo. Últimamente no tenían tiempo para recrearse uno en el cuerpo del otro, así que era un cambio agradable poder dar un paso atrás y ver a su Dios griego, luciendo una erección morada de lo más apetecible y kilómetros y kilómetros de piel suave. Jensen se alejo lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la cama para tumbarse y dejarse hacer todo lo que quisiera pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando Jay le agarro a la altura del codo y tiro de el hacia el lado opuesto, alejándolo así del nido matrimonial.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con la confusión impregnando su rostro.

Jared amplió su sonrisa y se sentó apartando la ropa de la silla de mimbre con grandes reposabrazos que hasta hacia dos años utilizaba para darle el biberón a Jo y que ahora era la encargada de soportar su ropa nada mas llegar del trabajo. El decano sonrió ampliamente cuando comprendió lo que quería, fue a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el pero de nuevo se vio parado por las grandes manos de su marido.

-No…quiero probar algo nuevo.- susurro moviendo un poco la silla hacia la derecha.

Todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo se le pusieron de punta nada mas oír eso. Hacia tanto tiempo que solo se dedicaban a tener sexo del tradicional que Jensen prácticamente había olvidado el sexo estratosférico que tenían antes. Se mordió el labio nervioso, viendo como Jared movía de un lado a otro la silla sin dejar de mirar detrás de el. Fue a volverse para preguntar pero entonces sintió las grandes manos cerrándose sobre su cintura y haciéndole volver a lo que hacia su marido. Por un momento pensó que se lo metería en la boca, se llevo una sorpresa cuando le dio la vuelta y le hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas pegando la espalda a su pecho.

-¿Que estas....?-Las palabras se le atoraron cuando Jared agarro su miembro y empezó a bombearlo de forma suave y lasciva. Jensen dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja y se dejo hacer mientras apoyaba las plantas de los pies en el suelo.

La mano de Jared se resbalaba de arriba a abajo con suavidad haciendo que Jensen jadeara contra su oído cuando extendía el liquido pre seminal por toda la punta con el pulgar. Jensen se arqueo entre los brazos de Jared flexionando las rodillas y soltó un gimoteo cuando al hacerlo sintió el miembro duro de su marido deslizarse entre sus nalgas sin llegar a penetrarlo.  
-Smeckles...mira hacia delante.-gruño con la voz oscura.

El decano no sabia a que venia semejante cosa pero obedeció. Un gimoteo de puro placer le estremeció al comprender lo que Jared había estado haciendo; habia movido la silla hasta que esta por fin quedo en el angulo adecuado para verse en el espejo. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la vez que le pidió matrimonio justo delante de un espejo.

-Eres un pervertido.- pico alzando la mano y enredándola en su cabello.

-Tuve un buen maestro.- ronroneo Jay soltando su miembro y deslizando ambas manos por las piernas. Jensen rumio una protesta que enseguida murió en sus labios. Le gustaba el sexo como el que mas pero también se ponía como le gustaba cuando le acariciaba con esas grandes manos.

-Aunque esto no es nuevo.- pincho con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Seguro?-  
Debía de haberse preocupado cuando le sonrió de esa forma pero estaba demasiado excitado. Las manos de Jared le recorrían los muslos arañando lo justo para que ronroneara como un gatito; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así solo que le dolía la polla de tanto toqueteo, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando de repente el profesor cerro las manos por detrás de sus rodillas y tiro de ellas levantándole las piernas hasta dejárselas prácticamente pegadas al pecho. Sino fuera porque Jo estaba dormida de seguro que habría gritado.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-jadeo cerrando la mano con fuerza sobre el largo cabello y tensando el cuerpo.

-Quiero verte.- fue lo único que respondió. Le costó mas de lo que le gustaría admitir de lo que hablaba y sintió como todo su cuerpo se teñía de rojo cuando lo hizo. Jared le había abierto de piernas delante del espejo.- Y quería que te vieras.-susurro haciendo que viera a un Jensen Ackles en una posición de lo mas obscena.

No le gustaba. De echo iba a decírselo, parecía que estaban en una peli porno con el de protagonista así que iba a decirle que se dejara de chorradas pero fue abrir la boca y cerrarla de nuevo porque en ese momento vio como Jared utilizaba las dos manos para separarle las nalgas dejando su orificio a la vista.

-Esto no me gusta.- remoloneo intentando poner los pies en el suelo pero le fue imposible porque Jared le asiso con mas fuerza y le obligo a mantener la postura. Soltó un juramento, no quería hacer eso tan obsceno con el de protagonista e iba a hacérselo saber pero en el momento que reunió las fuerzas para decírselo Jay deslizo un dedo dentro de el y lo movió en círculos con tranquilidad.

Jensen soltó un fuerte gemido y movió las caderas de forma inconsciente sin dejar de mirar su reflejo. Su marido lo tenía abierto en canal y lo dilataba con obscenidad; podía ver el miembro de Jared, duro y grande justo al lado de la mano que lo mantenía abierto, esperando ansioso para introducirse dentro de el.

-Jay.-regaño mordiéndose los labios cuando vio y sintió otro dedo dentro de el.

Jensen pudo ver como sus propios dedos de los pies se contrarían ante la excitación; la piel se le erizó cuando la mano libre de su pareja se deslizo lentamente por su costado y se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones pellizcándolo y estirándolo entre sus dedos, arrancándole mas de un lloriqueo.

-¿No te gusta, Jensen? Porque a mi me encanta.- Saliveo Jared pasándole la lengua por toda la parte de atrás de la oreja.

Y puedo que no le gustara lo que estaban haciendo pero la forma en la que Jared le hablaba, con esa urgencia, eso si que le gustaba. Así que haciendo tripas corazón pego las rodillas mas al pecho dejándole una buena perspectiva de todo lo que estaba haciendo mientras el se dedicaba a apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro mientras disfrutaba.

Los dedos se movieron dentro y fuera, tijerearon dentro de su cuerpo arrancándole mas de un sollozo y le hizo revolverse en el sitio de excitación. Sentía la polla a punto de estallar, quiso acariciarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba Jared le apartaba la mano.

-Quiero verla así. Dura por mí. Con las venas marcadas y casi violeta. Por mi.- regaño introduciendo un tercer dedo que casi le hace enloquecer.

Jensen ya no sabia ni donde estaba ni lo que decía, todo su intelecto estaba concentrado en esos tres dedos que lo dilataban y rozaban su próstata como el que no quiere la cosa. Como siguieran así iba a correrse sin tocarse y eso seria de lo peor. Jared ya tenía alta su autoestima a la hora del sexo si hacia eso de seguro que sería insoportable.

-Jared, por favor.- suplico como si fuera una autentica mujer.

El profesor sonrió un poco pero no le dejo tocarse, solo saco los dedos de dentro de su cuerpo y utilizando las dos manos lo levanto lo suficiente para que su miembro encontrara la entrada. En los segundos que tardo en deslizarse dentro de el Jensen tuvo la lucidez de pensar que en esa silla le había leído los tres cerditos a Jo en mas de una ocasión para dormirla y mira lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Follando como dos pervertidos.  
Ese pensamiento duro solo un instante porque en ese justo momento la gruesa punta se deslizo dentro de el haciéndole cerrar los ojos y abrir mas las piernas. Era una sensación nueva. Debido a la postura en la que se encontraba no podia hacer nada, solo dejarse hacer pero no solo era eso, sino que debido a eso mismo su cuerpo era el que se penetraba a si mismo haciendo que el miembro de Jared llegara mas adentro que nunca.

-Oh Jay por Dios...Te siento....Te siento dentro....Tan adentro.- jadeo al notar los muslos de su marido contra sus nalgas.

-¿Si?....¿Sientes esto?- Jared apoyo los pies en el suelo y con tres movimientos cortos y rápidos se hundió en el haciendo que su miembro aplastara ese punto que lo volvía loco.  
Jensen lloro de placer al sentirlo mordiéndose los labios. Pasara lo que pasara no podía gritar, no podía despertar a Jo y que entrara en su cuarto y se encontrara con semejante papeleta. Fijo que iban a tener que gastarse todo el sueldo en psicólogos.

-Si...si...Dios Bendito...Si...Por Cristo.-

-Hacia tiempo que no hablabas así, Smeckles.- Jared le agarro con fuerza de ambas nalgas, separándola con violencia y volviendo a apretar los pies contra el suelo le follo con fuerza y rudeza.

Jensen no pudo mas que darle la razón mientras recibía todas y cada una de las embestidas y se cubría la boca con la mano. Debido a la inocencia de su hija solo se dedicaban a tener sexo del cutre y la verdad ese tipo de obscenidades se echaban de menos. Así que olvidándose de su pudor fijo la vista en el espejo y vio como todo su cuerpo votaba sobre el de Jay que se introducia con salvajismo dentro de su cuerpo. Pudo ver como sus testículos golpeaban con fuerza contra su trasero abierto y las musculosas piernas temblar por el esfuerzo. Deseo poder inmortalizar ese momento. Grabarse en video o algo pero para eso tenia que parar y como que no...Con todo el cuerpo temblando se quito la mano de la boca y empezó a susurrar todas esas cosas que tanto le gustaban a su pareja. Algo de lo que dijo tuvo que tener efecto porque Jared se corrió como un camión dentro de el haciendo que el semen goteara por entre sus piernas de una forma que el decano nunca había visto.

-Dios...¿Puedo correrme ya?- lloro sin pudor, casi podía sentir las lagrimas surcando su rostro.- Por favor. Por favor...Por favor...- sonó de lo mas patético pero no le importo. Un fuerte gimoteo se le escapo cuando Jared volvió a agarrarle de la muñeca impidiéndole que pudiera aliviarse.-Por el Amor del Cielo, Jay...- suplico.

-Yo. Lo hago yo.- gruño mordiéndole la oreja.

Jensen casi canta de placer cuando la gran manaza de su marido se cerro sobre su miembro y empezó a amasarlo con fuerza; una pequeña risita de satisfacción se le escapo al notar como su marido lo arrastraba con rudeza hacia el orgasmo. Aun podía sentir el miembro de Jared dentro de el y como este volvía a cobrar vida en su interior y ¡¡Joder¡¡ ¿Como podia recuperarse con tanta rapidez?

-Porque tú no te ves, Jenny porque tu no te ves.-Le respondió haciéndole darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

Jared volvió a penetrarlo con rudeza haciendo que Jensen sopesara seriamente el hacer una tesis de como su marido podía hacer semejante cosa de follarselo en esa postura tan incómoda y además masturbarlo. El orgasmo de Jay fue corto y rápido, demasiado con el fortísimo que tuvo momentos antes mientras Jensen, debido a su postura y de no poder colaborar aun no había llegado al clímax.  
Lloro, gimoteo, se mordió los labios y la palma de la mano mientras suplicaba como una mujerzuela por correrse.

-Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.- No dejaba de repetir.

El orgasmo fue demoledor, tanto que incluso dejo a la altura de una mierda el de Jared. Jensen se corrió riendo sobre su propio estomago de forma abundante mientras sentía la gran mano de su marido acariciarle de arriba abajo para vaciarlo por completo. Su cuerpo quedo laxo nada mas escurrir la última gota de su miembro.

-Mierda, Jensen...¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces?-

-cjkasoijgaoisf- Sino fuera por el orgasmo tan brutal y de la capacidad que tenia Jared para reducirle la capacidad de hablar a cero de seguro que se habría ofendido. ¿El?...¿El tenia la culpa de lo que acababa de pasar?. Vamos hombre, por favor.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió la mano del profesor sobre su estomago extendiendo su simiente por todo su pecho.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto con la voz rota por las suplicas.

Jared no respondió solo se dedico a extender todo el liquido por todo su cuerpo para luego pasarse la mano por la boca, lamiéndola con obscenidad. Jensen se maravillo de como ese simple gesto le hizo endurecer de nuevo.

-Me temo que ahora me toca la revancha.- sonrió levantándose lentamente y enfrentando a su marido que lo miro con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen sabia que eso iba a pasar. Lo supo perfectamente en cuanto puso a cuatro patas a Jared y le abrió de forma obscena el ano para dilatárselo con dos dedos mientras Jay intentaba hacerle comprender que se había corrido dos veces en menos de diez minutos y que no iba a poder hacerlo otra vez. Lo sabía perfectamente pero le dio igual.  
Al final consiguió que Jared se corriera otras dos veces y esta vez el que lloro fue el profesor y no el, aunque después le toco ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama y dejarse lamer todo lo que hacia años que Jared no le lamia. Fue una noche loca que como ya sabía trajo sus consecuencias.

Al día siguiente no podia con su alma.

No solo le dolía todo el cuerpo (demasiado tiempo sin hacer tanto ejercicio) sino que estaba que se caía por las paredes, tenia tanto sueño encima que estaba seguro que iba a quedarse dormido de pie. Una pena que Jo no comprendiera el porqué de su mala cara y se dedicara a comportarse como la niña que era. Saltando y gritando como si mañana fuera a morirse y tuviera que hacer todo eso en poco tiempo.  
Jared tampoco se encontraba mejor que el aunque sonreía todo el tiempo. Una sonrisa cansada que le enamoro aun más. Hubiera deseado poder besarlo delante de su hija pero como ya habían acordado no podían hacer nada de eso hasta que Jo forjara sus gustos sexuales. No querían confundirla.

Se jugaron al piedra, papel, tijera quien iba a conducir camino al colegio y como siempre le toco a Jensen que maldijo a su marido que roncaba suavemente en el asiento del copiloto. Aun así no lo despertó cuando llego al edificio, sino que le hizo el gesto a Jo de que guardara silencio y la acompaño hasta la clase.

-¿Qué le pasa a papa?.-pregunto inocente la pequeña.

-Nada, princesa que ayer no pudo dormir bien.-se sonrojo un poco cuando los recuerdos de la noche se abultaron en su cabeza.

-Ahhh.....El monstruo del armario.- resolvió la pequeña haciendo que Jensen la mirara fijamente.

-No hay ningún mosntruo en el armario.- se apresuro a decir.

Jo no respondió solo se dedico a torcer la boca de la misma manera que lo hacia Jay cuando algo no la convencía.

-Si que lo ahí. Lo que pasa es que se esconde cuando tu entras.-

Jensen rodo los ojos al cielo. Su niña tenía una vivida imaginación, aunque comprendía perfectamente lo que decía ¿Quién no le ha tenido miedo al armario cuando era pequeño?. Tuvo que morderse una risotada al pensar eso. El marica perdido teniéndole miedo al armario, ja.

-Papi….- Jo le jalo de la chaqueta y le hizo salir de sus estúpidos pensamientos.

-Dime, cielo.-  
-Dejame aquí.- ordeno la pequeña. Jensen miro de un lado a otro y se dio cuenta de que quedaba un buen tramo para llegar a la clase. Bajo la vista y se quedo mirando a su niña con cara de no comprender.-Ya soy mayor no quiero que vean como me acompaña mi papa.-

Las cejas de Jensen se arquearon hacia arriba al oir eso. Jo no mediría mas de setenta centímetros y tenia seis añitos y ya lo echaba para que sus amigos no lo veiran con el plasta de su padre.

-Esta bien.- se apresuro a decir levantando las manos en son de paz al ver como su pequeña princesa lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.- Pero…¿Puedo quedarme aquí y mirar como entras?-

La pequeña se lo pensó durante un rato y acto seguido se encogió de hombros y le dio su permiso, como si el fuera a irse sino se lo daba. Joshephine se marcho dando saltitos hasta su clase y antes de entra se giro y le saludo como si fuera una gran estrella de cine haciendo que el corazoncito de Jensen se arrugara por completo.

-Ainss que ya se me esta haciendo una mujer.- susurro llevándose las manos al pecho como si fuera una madre orgullosa

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Le dolía todo. Y cuando decía todo decía ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO. Hacia siglos que Jensen y el no se dedicaban a tener sexo del salvaje en casa y la verdad es que estaba un poco desentrenado. Menos mal que gano al piedra, papel, tijera y después Jensen se apiado de el llevando a Jo hasta la clase dejando que el recuperar al menos una hora de sueño que le vino bastante bien. Ahora al menos no parecía una mala copia de si mismo solo parecía una sombra.  
Jensen lo había despertado nada mas aparcar en el parking y le había dicho que fuera haciendo todo lo que se suponía que tenia que hacer que en cuanto hablara con Samuel Winchester iba a mandárselo para que le enseñara todo lo que lo instruyera.  
Hizo una mueca de disgusto nada mas pensar en que Jensen estaría cerca de ese tal Sam; no sabia porque pero ese tipo no le gustaba y era algo raro porque no había cruzado ni media palabra con el. Pero es que….era verlo y….y….. Sacudió la cabeza regañándose a si mismo. No era normal que juzgara a alguien por su etnia, apariencia o por de quien fuera hijo pero es que con Sam.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clase le saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que volviera a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los parpados le pesaban; una parte de el quería que Samuel Winchester llegara tres horas tarde para así aprovechar ese fantástico sofá que tenia en el despacho y echarse una cabezadita. Pero sabia que el hijo pequeño de Mary llevaría pronto así que opto por distraerse mirando el presupuesto para arreglar el tejado.

Fue un gran error.

Los números empezaron a bailarle y los parpados a cerrársele, apoyo el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano, así estaba mas cómodo. Paso las hojas lentamente mientras se preguntaba a si mismo desde cuando la cabeza le pesaba tanto.

Dio un respingo cuando casi se rompe la cara contra la mesa por la cabezada que dio.

-Joder…Ya estoy mayor para esto.- maldijo levantándose mientras se abofeteaba y se dirigía a la maquina de café. Necesitaba uno bien cargado.

Empezó a llenar la taza en el justo instante en el que Sam apareció por la puerta con un traje de chaqueta gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Jensen se quedo completamente paralizado mirándolo. Era como ver a Jared en traje salvo que con un pequeño toque de seriedad. Los hombros igual de anchos y la cintura igual de estrecha y….Joder..que calor hace ¿No? Y…¿Desde cuando el calor duele?

-Mierda.- jadea al darse cuenta de que el café a rebosado de la taza mientras el se quedaba mirando a Sam y…¡¡Cristo¡¡ No puede creérselo, ¡¡se ha quedado mirando a su empleado como un mameluco¡¡

-¿Esta bien?-pregunta con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Sip, es solo que hoy ando un poco despistado.- Se llevo los dedos doloridos a la boca tanto para recoger el café como para lamerse las heridas. Lo hizo sin darse cuenta de que el gesto se veía de lo más obsceno. –Bueno, Sr Winchester.- susurro dejando con cuidado la taza sobre la mesa y cogiendo un pañuelo completamente ajeno de cómo Sam se removía en el sitio.

-Llámeme por mi nombre de pila, por favor.-

Jensen alzo la mirada y lo vio allí, sentado como si fuera su despacho; y como la primera vez no le extraño. Sin duda Samuel Winchester había pasado ahí bastantes horas.

-No se si….-

-Sam.- corto el suplente con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.- No se preocupe, yo seguiré llamándolo Sr Ackles.-  
Eso le hizo revolverse en el sitio. No veía justo tutear al hijo de la dueña de la universidad y que el le tratara de usted.

-Bueno…pues entonces tutéeme usted también.- Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros intentando no sentirse violento.

-Esta bien, Jensen.-

Un escalofrió le puso los vellos de la nuca de punta. Sin duda la estancia de Samuel Winchester en Carlisle iba a marcar época.

-Bien…¿Empezamos?-

Xxxxxxxxxxx

La primera hora se le paso rápido. Los alumnos de primero de este año era de lo mas espabilados y si bien había el típico graciosillo no le costo mucho dominar la situación. La clase fue fluida e incluso divertida aunque Jared no la disfruto tanto como pensaba ya que su mente estaba en Jensen y el famoso Samuel Winchester.

No llevaría mas de quince minutos en su clase cuando los vio pasar por delante del aula; hablando. O mas bien Jensen hablaba porque el tiparraco ese solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con unos ojos de perro abandonado y asentir como si lo que saliera de la boca de su marido fuera lo mas importante e interesante del mundo mundial.  
Jared sabía perfectamente lo que el decano estaba hablando. No en vano siete años antes le había dado el mismo discurso y que el supiera no había cambiado ni una sola coma que el supiera. Tal vez por eso le molesto cuando justo antes de desaparecer de su visión el niño rico sonrió moviendo levemente la cabeza y le dijo algo a Jensen que abrió los ojos como platos y le sonrió abiertamente.  
Casi sale y lo estrangula sin importarle que sus alumnos lo vieran.

Ya había pasado la segunda hora y no había rastro de su marido y ese “enchufado”, cosa que a parte de molestarle bastante le extraño. Puede que Carlisle fuera grande pero no tanto. Con un par de horas todo estaba listo, además se suponía que el tal Sam tenia que estar con el para que le enseñara las clases, el temario y los alumnos lo conociera y bla bla bla…

De todas formas decidió que tal vez Jensen se habia liado con el papeleo y por eso aun no había llegado.

Seguramente vendrá al final de la tercera hora.

Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero no apareció. Ni al final de la tercera, ni de la cuarta.

Jared estaba un poco molesto pero su grado de enfado se elevo a la enésima potencia cuando fue a buscar al decano a su despacho y…¡¡No estaba¡¡ pero eso no le enfado. No. Que va. Lo que realmente le enfado fue que según la señora Sheppard estaba en el comedor ¡¡Con Sam¡¡  
No supo como llego a los dominios de Gertrud sin degollar a alguien. Durante todo el trayecto no dejo de imaginarse a su marido; todo buenos modales y seriedad, agachando la cabeza y sonriendo con esa sonrisa que le arrugaba los ojos. ¡¡Y ESA SONRISA ERA SOLO SUYA¡¡  
Entro en comedor como si el edificio se quemara dispuesto a romperle la cara a Samuel Winchester cuando los vio. Y se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Estaban en la mesa del fondo con centenares de papeles entre ambos y a una distancia que dejaba bien claro que solo hablaban de trabajo.

Era un idiota.

¿Cómo podía pensar semejante chorrada? ¿Cómo siquiera se le ocurrió que Smeckles pudiera ponerle los cuernos?

-Hola, Jay.- la voz de su marido le saco de su ensoñación haciéndole darse cuenta de que se había acercado hasta casi rozar su entrepierna con el hombro del decano.- ¿Ya se acabaron las clases?.

-Sip…Venia a ver si podía comer contigo.- pregunto haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a su futuro sucesor. Mas que nada porque sabia que como lo hiciera iba a lanzarle una de esas miradas que Jeff utilizaba cuando alguien se acercaba a su coche.

-Umm…No se si voy a poder.- Jensen se meso la barbilla mientras volvía a fijar la vista en la inmensa pila de papeles.- No te puedes hacer una idea de la cantidad de papeleo que tengo que hacer por culpa de su traslado.- El tono de voz que utilizo no fue átono y sin ningún ápice de maldad pero para el profesor fue como si le diera una bofetada.

-Bien…Vale…Tranquilo…Os dejo trabajar. Yo voy a sentarme por…por ahí…y comeré….algo.- hablo con rabia contenida rezando porque su marido se diera cuenta de que quería que comiera con el pero lo malo que tenia Jensen Ackles es que en cuanto había trabajo de por medio se olvidaba de todo lo habido y por haber.

-¿No te importa?- pregunto mirándolo por encima de las gafas con la misma cara que el gato de Shrek.

-No…Que va…- mintió como un bellaco.

La siguiente hora se la paso con un plato delante que no toco y vigilando como un halcón a los dos docentes que no pararon de hablar entre ellos.

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Era ridículo. Completamente ridículo y lo mas duro es que lo sabia; sabia perfectamente que Jensen no tenía la culpa de que ese Sam fuera tan fantástico que la mayoría del tiempo que estaban solo su decano favorito estuviera hablando de el y de lo listísimo que era. Tampoco tenía la culpa de pasar tantísimo tiempo con el, porque al fin y al cabo tenía que supervisarle y todo ese rollo (si lo sabia el que tuvo que pasar por el mismo proceso cuando llego). Como decía, lo sabía perfectamente pero eso no significaba que LO COMPRENDIERA.

Jared se revolvió en la cocina mientras intentaba por todos los medios que los macarrones no se le quemaran. Había ido a recoger a Jo al colegio porque Jensen tenia que aclarar unas cosas con “su nuevo amiguito”; menos mal que la pequeñaja siempre le hacia olvidar de sus tonterías porque cuando aparco el coche lo único que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que era por haber aceptado ese trabajo en el que le pagaban mas pero se le paso en cuanto la profesora de la niña le comento que era una chica muy lista. Lo cual significaba que iría a la universidad y por lo tanto tendrían dinero. Sip, sin duda Joshepine le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. Una pena que el problema principal viniera a su casa acompañando a SU marido para coger no se que puñetas. Eso le sentó mal pero no tanto que, mientras Jensen desaparecía en su despacho, dejándole de niñera con “Sam”. Tuvo que meterse detrás de la encimera y concentrarse en los macarrones para no clavarle el cuchillo que tenia sobre la mesa, cortarlo a cachitos y meterlo en el congelador. Ya casi lo tenia conseguido (lo de ignorarle) cuando escucho los pequeños pasitos de Jo y como su vocecita de niña le decía de forma amorosa:

-Papi….-

Se volvió dispuesto a rodearla con sus brazos y comérsela a besos cuando vio como Sam Winchester miraba hacia abajo con la cara completamente horrorizada. Lo primero que pensó fue que había visto algún tipo de bicho asi que dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a matar a cualquier cucaracha que se atreviera a entrar en su casa, sintió como todo el color de sus mejillas y el aire le abandonaban. Ahí, agarrada a la pierna derecha de Sam, rodeándola con sus piernecitas y sus bracitos como si fuera una garrapata ¡¡Estaba Jo¡¡

Con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca torcida en una mueca Sam alzo la vista y la clavo en el sin saber muy bien que decir, dejándole muy claro a Jared que no tenia ni idea de cómo tratar a los niños.

-Jo….- llamo intentando controlar su voz para no pegar cuatro gritos.

Como es normal la niña alzo la mirada dirigiéndola hacia el y se quedo de una pieza al ver que estaba al menos a seis pasos de ella; Jay pudo ver como arqueaba una ceja de la misma manera que lo hacia su marido y acto seguido miro hacia arriba.

-Ups…Lo siento, señor.- se disculpo como una niña buena bajándose de la pierna de Sam que le dedico una sonrisa breve.-Es que se parece mucho a mi papa.- sonrió la muy malvada sonriendo ampliamente y balanceándose sobre sus diminutos pies.

A Jared le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír eso que le hizo clavar su verde mirada en el nuevo profesor y a punto estuvo de decir que no era verdad pero se quedo de una pieza al comprobar que si, que era completamente cierto. Puede que el y Sam se diferenciaran en las personalidades; el hijo de Mary era mas tranquilo y pausado pero en lo que se refería a aspecto físico eran parecidos. Tal vez demasiado.

Algo se le revolvió dentro al percatarse de eso haciendo que se regañara a si mismo por el simple echo de no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¡¡Por el Amor de Dios¡¡ Si parecían gemelos y….Mierda….Ese tipo era más listo que el y le gustaban las mismas cosas pijas que a su marido y…..

-Ay.- un pequeño gemido le saco de su ataque de pánico/celos.

Al parecer Sam se corto con un algo que había sobre la mesa (Jay quiso buscarlo para ponerlo en un pedestal)

-¿Qué ha pasado?- En ese justo momento apareció Jensen cual caballero de brillante armadura, todo preocupado por su nuevo discípulo y de paso haciendo que el terrible monstruo que empezaba a crecer dentro del estomago de Jared creciera por segundo.

-No es nada, solo me he pinchado.- aclaro Sam llevándose la mano a la boca y chupándola haciendo que Jared quisiera vomitar por el tono pasteloso que utilizo.

-Uy….Pues espera..que Papi tiene una manera estupenda de curar.- se apresuro a decir Jo subiéndose a la silla que utilizaba para comer. Los tres hombres la miraron sin saber muy bien de que hablaban.-Da unos besitos estupendos, son tan buenos que Papa hace esos ruidos raros.-

-¿Ruidos raros?-Jared sabía que debía callarse, de echo su madre se lo dijo en más de una ocasión: Hijo, deberías de haber nacido con una cremallera en la boca. Y claro está, esta no era una excepción.

Jo empezó a gimotear y gemir como cuando Jay y el tenían sexo haciendo que a los tres hombres se le cambiara la cara de color. Para su suerte no tardo mas de dos segundos en parar y menos mal porque en ese momento Jensen estaba blanco pero claro, Joshepine se había criado con un Padalecki y por lo tanto tenia la misma bocaza.

-El otro día gemía así. A Papa debía de dolerle mucho la barriguita por Papi movía la cabeza mucho debajo de las sabanas y ….-

-¡¡Jo¡¡- El gritito que soltó Jensen le hubiera echo reir de no ser porque su hija acababa de insinuar (inocentemente) que su marido podía curarle la mano herida a Sam a base de lametones. La princesa de la casa dio un respingo en el sitio al no comprender porque se le reñía y los miro como si fueran auténticos marcianos. –Esto…Sr. Winchester…Aquí tengo los papeles que le comente…ejem….le acompaño a la puerta.-

-Claro…Claro…-

Jared solo pudo quedarse observando como su marido salía de la habitación completamente rojo con esa mala copia de el mismo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quería morirse. Dios…pero morirse, morirse mucho y muy rápido. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara ahora a Sam? Joder, que Jo le había dicho en toda la cara que el daba “unos besitos” estupendos.

Dios, que vergüenza.

-Esto..Yo…siento lo de….antes…Los niños…Ya…Sabe….Je je….- Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

-No se preocupe. Los niños son así.- No hubo ni una sola gota de burla en su voz. Jensen alzo la mirada para ver como Sam se miraba la punta de sus zapatos con una leve sonrisa y eso le hizo arquear una ceja.- Yo tengo un hermano y aunque es mayor ahí veces que parece un niño pequeño. Así que comprendo muy bien cómo debe de sentirse.- Eso le hizo respirar un poco aliviado. No mucho pero algo si.- No sabía que él fuera su marido.-

Esa frase le sorprendió bastante. ¿No lo sabía? Pues debería de vivir en otro planeta para no saberlo.  
-No mucho caso de los chismes….Nunca se sabe que es verdad y que no.- susurro abriendo la puerta y saliendo al rellano.

Jensen observo como pulso el botón de llamada del ascensor con uno de sus largos brazos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso es bueno. El no hacer caso de los chismes.- Se apresuro a decir al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando los anchos hombros del profesor.

Sam fue a responder vete tu a saber que cuando el ascensor llego abriendo sus puertas con un escueto timbre, de el salió la pareja de ancianos que eran sus vecinos portando un gigantesco carro lleno hasta los topes, obligando al profesor a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás consiguiendo asi que pegara el cuerpo al de Jensen que jadeo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Se quedo petrificado, mirando hacia arriba como si fuera una quinceañera; con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con dos kilómetros de Sam Winchester posado delante de el como si fuera una torre.

Virgen Santa

Jensen tuvo que obligarse a si mismo a retroceder y a no intentar identificar la marca de after shave del hombre que tenia delante. Carraspeo como buenamente pudo evitando mirarle y rezando por no haberse sonrojado susurro:

-Hasta mañana, Sam.

El profesor pareció salir de una especie de trance, sonrió con esa sonrisa que Jensen ya conocía y que no le llego a los ojos y dio un paso atrás, metiéndose en el ascensor.

Jensen cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella respirando con fuerza sin percatarse de que alguien le observaba desde la cocina.

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Jared estaba muy raro, mas de lo habitual. Ya sabía que no le gustaba el nuevo profesor que iba a sustituirle , no en vano se había encargado de restregárselo por la cara en más de una ocasión, pero desde que Sam se había marchado hace dos noches de su casa parecía una maruja cuarentona a la que le ha llegado la menopausia. No podía decirle nada sin que lo mirara achicando los ojos y casi resoplando.

Lo dicho. Muy raro.

Era una situación casi agobiante. Prácticamente no podían estar juntos sin que le soltara alguna puya o broma sin gracia y la verdad no podía entender que demonios le ocurría.

-Jensen….-Por suerte siempre tenia el trabajo para relajarse.

-Sam.- Saludo alzando la mano y ofreciéndole asiento.

El joven profesor acepto mirando unos papeles que llevaba en la mano dejando que pudiera observarle libremente. La verdad era que se parecía bastante a Jared aunque tenía una cosa que….No lo sabía, no podía apartar la vista de esos anchos hombros pero ….pero…  
-¿Sabe?...Estoy harto de esto.-el ruido seco de los papeles al chocar contra su mesa de madera noble le sobresalto haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Cómo dice?.- La pregunta no fue más de un susurro que murió en sus labios en cuanto vio como Sam se incorporaba sobre sus pies y se dirigía hacia el con paso seguro.

-Ya no puedo fingir que no me doy cuenta de que me mira.

Oh Dios Mio.

Jensen se había percatado que en mas de una ocasión se había quedado mirando de forma poco profesional a su empleado, de lo que no se había dado cuenta es de que el también lo hubiera notado. Sam siempre parecía ir a lo suyo y si alguna vez se “rozaba” contra el era por pura ley física como ser casi engullidos por un grupo de alumnos.

-¿Perdón?- jadeo oyendo como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza la costillas.

-Que no puedo fingir mas.- repitió Sam alargando la mano, cerrándola sobre su camisa y obligándole a levantarse.- Voy a besarte, Jensen.

Las rodillas del decano temblaron al oir eso y solo pudo pensar: Oh…Si, por favor. Los labios de Sam no tardaron ni medio segundo en posarse sobre los suyos y fue como una descarga eléctrica que casi le hace caer de rodillas. Un gimoteo se escapo de su garganta y ¡¡Joder¡¡ Sam Winchester besaba de vicio.

Se pregunto quien le había enseñado a besar así mientras le desabrochaba la camisa o más bien se la arrancaba haciendo que todos los botones saltaran sobre su mesa. Un gritito de puro placer se le escapo al sentir las manos de Sam en su trasero y tirar de el para obligarle a sentarse sobre la superficie de madera. ¡¡Cristo¡¡ Sam lo manejaba como si fuera un muñeco.

-Si….Si….Si…- Era lo único que podía repetir.

 

Cerro las manos temblorosas por la excitación sobre el cinturón y empezó a manipularlo ansioso para ver lo que se escondía debajo; la boca se le hizo agua solo de imaginarse la polla de Sam en su boca y…..

-Papi, ¿Te falta mucho?.-La vocecita de Jo fue como un jarro de agua fría.

Jensen miro hacia la derecha, hacia el sofá donde le daba el biberón cuando era pequeña y la vio allí sentada, con su faldita rosa y sus medias del mismo color. Tenía docenas de lápices esparcidos por toda la mesa en donde apoyaba los pies cuando era un bebe y buscaba la postura mas cómoda para alimentarla y lo miraba con esos gigantescos ojos grises.

Trago en seco. Aun podía sentir a Sam entre sus pierna, empujando la erección contra su pelvis y…..

El latido de su corazón casi lo deja sordo nada mas abrir los ojos. Jensen se sentó sobre la cama con el cuerpo completamente empapado de sudor y una erección de mil demonios. Miro en derredor preguntándose que demonios había pasado.

Jo no estaba por ninguna parte, así que decidió levantarse para comprobar si estaba bien. La pequeña dormía como un bebe. Volvió al dormitorio arrastrando los pies y con una mueca de dolor por culpa de su entrepierna. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?. Vale, no es que hiciera falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Había tenido un sueño erótico.

Lo raro no era eso. LO RARO era que ni siquiera había dudado en tirarse a los brazos de Sam. Por Dios ¡¡Sam¡¡. A el no le gustaba ese hombre. Vale que se pareciera a Jared y vale que de vez en cuando (Demasiadas veces en realidad) se le fueran los ojos pero….¿¿Acostarse con él?? Venga, por favor.

Entro en el dormitorio en donde Jared dormía tranquilamente, sin percatarse de que se había levantado (Gracias a Dios) y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abofetearse mentalmente. Mas enfadado consigo mismo que otra cosa se deslizo dentro de la cama y se tapo con la manta, la primera intención fue abrazarse a su marido como si fuera una garrapata pero la culpabilidad se lo impido. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras acomodaba su erección. Solo había sido un sueño y se sentía como si de verdad le hubiera puesto los cuernos.

Como buenamente pudo se acomodo sobre su costado derecho intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, no quería despertar a Jay. Le dio la espalda quedando ambos culo con culo sin percatarse de que su marido había dejado de roncar y estaba completamente tenso en el lecho matrimonial.

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz entre dormida y un poco enfadada de Jared le hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Qué, que te pasa?. Te has levantado. ¿Estás bien?.

-Si, claro. Solo fue un sueño raro. Vuelve a dormirte.

-Vale.

A Jensen no le paso desapercibido la forma de hablar que casi parecía un ladrido en vez de palabras pero se auto convenció de que estaba molesto por haberlo despertado a horas tan intempestivas.

Jared por su parte cerro los dedos con fuerza sobre la almohada y se concentro en parecer dormido y relajado mientras se repetía una y otra vez que Jen no había llamado a Sam en sueños y que desde luego no había jadeado como si se lo hubieran estado follando. No. Tenía que haber escuchado mal y….Oh…Pero sería estúpido ¿A quien quería engañar?. Jensen había tenido un sueño húmedo con ese capullo de Sam Winchester, no es que le importara, el mismo había tenido sueños con centenares de hombres y no por ello había tenido sexo con ellos. Lo que en realidad le mosqueaba era que Jensen no se lo dijera, que le mintiera. Porque si se lo ocultaba era porque….¿Algo había, no?

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

El día era soleado y hacia bastante calor pero para Jared como si diluviaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso hacia tres noches, en como Jensen gemía el nombre de ese…ese….Tipo, en su cama, en donde lo hicieron por primera vez como matrimonio. De forma legal, como reía una y otra vez el muy gilipollas de su marido.

-Jared, voy a ir al despacho de Jensen para firmar por fin los papeles.- informo el muy mameluco de Sam Winchester mientras recogía una carpeta y salía del despacho sin mirar atrás.

A Jay se le revolvió el estomago solo de pensar que ambos estarían juntos todo el tiempo mientras el estaría al otro lado de la ciudad enseñando a niños todavía mas pijos que en Carlisle, que ya era mucho decir. El pensamiento de que el dinero no era tan importante volvió a golpearle, al igual que el de que debería quedarse allí y no despegarse de Jensen en ningún momento pero enseguida quedo expulsado de su mente. Tenía que confiar en su marido. Eso era lo más importante.

Recogió el despacho pensando en las dos semanas infernales que le esperaban una vez que Sam firmara el dichoso contrato. Rellenar papeles y papeles que no sabía ni lo que era, bueno al menos estaría con el durante quince días en los que podría dejarle bien claro de quién era y le importaba una mierda sonar como un neandertal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen preparo todos los papeles para que Sam firmara nada mas entrar y saliera de su despacho lo antes posible. No quería tener al profesor cerca durante demasiado tiempo. No al menos solos. Mientras hubiera gente por el ningún problema. No quería pasarse horas y horas encerrado con Sam.  
Volvió a preguntarse porque demonios no le decía que no había pasado el periodo de prueba y buscaba a otro. Su cerebro le respondió enseguida; Sam Winchester era un docente estupendo, sus maneras de enseñar se amoldaban mas al estilo de Carlisle y encima era el hijo de la dueña.

Odio ser tan racional. Porque sino lo fuera no le dejaría firmar por el bien de su matrimonio que aunque no estuviera haciendo aguas si que estaba tenso como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Al principio no lo vio claro pero la noche del sábado le quedo bien confirmado de que algo ocurría y que Samuel Winchester era el foco de todos los problemas.

Ese sábado era el que les tocaba salir así que como todos esos días Kane apareció por la puerta todo películas Disney y pizzas para cuidar a Jo que le pregunto si quería ser su nuevo papa. A Jensen le hizo gracia la broma pero a Jay como que le sentó como una patada porque lo único que hizo fue rumiar que le esperaba en el coche y salir por las puertas como un huracán.

Fueron a cenar y por un momento pensó que de verdad se lo estaban pasando bien, pero al parecer no porque en mitad del postre Jared dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa y con un gruñido gutural le pidió "Por favor" que dejara de hablar de Sam de una jodida vez. Eso le dejo completamente descolocado, el no estaba hablando del profesor, sino de la universidad y sus derivados. Incluso gasto bromas sobre el profesor de química y como volvió a volar el laboratorio.  
Esa fue la primera señal de que algo iba mal pero la cosa le quedo confirmada cuando salieron del restaurante y se quedo mirando a un joven que le recordaba a Tom Welling mientras esperaba a que le trajeran el coche. Eso le hizo preguntase donde estaría el padre biológico de Jo, que sería de su vida y si alguna vez Alona le dijo que la niña era suya. Pero Jay no vio eso sino algo muy distinto porque le pregunto de muy mal modo que si quería irse con el ningún problema que pediría un taxi.

Sobra decir que la bronca que tuvieron fue monumental y que poco les costo para dormir separados. Sino lo hicieron fue por ese pánico que tenia Jared a dormir en el sofá y que le estaba pegando.

-Buenos días, Jensen.- saludo Sam Winchester asomando un poco la cabeza a través de la puerta entreabierta. Porque ahora la dejaba casi siempre asi. Por si acaso.

-Sam.- respondió terminando de poner en perfecto orden los papeles. Sin siquiera alzar la cabeza tendió el bolígrafo y se concentro en cualquier cosa que no fuera mirarlo. Quería sacarlo lo más rápido posible de su despacho.

Lo que si lo hizo alzar la mirada fue el suave click que oyó seguido de varios pasos.

El corazón le latió alocado nada más ver que Sam se acercaba a el con paso decidido y que...Había cerrado la puerta. Cristo  
Su flamante despacho de repente encogió de una manera que no era normal, el aire empezó a faltarle y...¡¡Joder¡¡ Se podía saber porque se comportaba así. El estaba enamorado como un burro de su marido y.....Sam se coloco a su lado casi rozando hombro con hombro provocándole un escalofrió.

-¿Tengo que firmar ahí?-pregunto señalando los papeles.

-Si.....Justo ahí.

Trago saliva con dificultad mientras tendía la pluma a su futuro empleado y un escalofrió le recorrió cuando sus dedos se tocaron.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.

-Si, si...es solo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo.- mintió quitándose las gafas y frotándose el ojo izquierdo con fuerza.

-Déjeme ver, a mi hermano le pasa lo mismo, es normal con esos ojazos tan grandes.

A Jensen casi le da un jamacuco nada mas sentir las grandes manos de Sam sobre sus hombros pero cuando si le dio fue cuando oyó eso en respecto a sus ojos. Durante todo el tiempo pensó que todo lo que pasaba con Sam eran imaginaciones suyas, que tal vez la crisis de los cuarenta se había adelantado un par de años y le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero no. Sam Winchester SI le había estado tirando los tejos y el había caído; como un pardillo.  
El sol se difumino un poco debido a la estatura del profesor, la boca se le seco, lo tenía casi encima y todo era exactamente igual que su sueño y Joder...que calor. Casi podía sentir el pecho de Sam contra el suyo cuando la realidad le golpeo como un puñetazo. ¿Se podía saber que coño estaba haciendo?. Estaba felizmente casado, con una hija preciosa, un trabajo que le gustaba y un hombre que le amaba con locura ¿E iba a tirar todo eso por un revolcón?  
De eso nada, Ackles.

La casi olvidad voz de Kane le dio una colleja mental haciéndole reaccionar.

-Sr Winchester.- casi grito alejándose del hombre tropezando con su mesa y quedándose medio sentado sobre ella en un angulo de lo más extraño, con media cadera sobre la mesa y la otra media suspendida en el aire. El contrato que Sam debía firmar se esparció por todo el suelo del despacho debido al aire que levanto al sentarse sobre el.- Creo que ha habido un pequeño malentendido.- sonrió enseñándole las palmas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

El profesor se paro en seco y parpadeo como si acabara de salir de un pequeño trance. Titubeo y miro de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación.

-Yo..yo lo ..lo siento…Sr…Ackles- grazno tragando saliva pero Jensen estaba más preocupado en ¿Por qué demonios no se alejaba de el? ¿Es que tenía que estar tan cerca? ¡¡Que tenía que respirar¡¡

Estaba a punto de hacérselo saber cuando la puerta se abrió y entro ¡¡Jared¡¡

La cara de su marido era un autentico poema con una mano sujetando el pomo de la puerta y una expresión de puro asombro que Jen no pudo entender. No al menos hasta que Jay pregunto:

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-pura frialdad en la voz

Fue entonces cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, a el medio tirado sobre su escritorio, el suelo plagado de papeles y Sam prácticamente encima de él.

Oh mierda.

-Esto no es lo que parece.- Enseguida se arrepintió de decir esa frase que solo decían los culpables. Se levanto con rapidez sin importarle el empujar a Sam.  
-¿Ah…No?....¿Y que se supone que es entonces?-gruño Jay sin mover ni un ápice.

-Estábamos debatiendo los últimos detalles del contrato.-una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió al final del túnel pero duro muy poco porque en ese momento su marido se agacho y cogió uno de los papeles que regaban el suelo.

-¿Y hablabais de el contigo sobre la mesa y con el contrato en el suelo?

Mierda.

-Jay….Yo….-No fue lo mas elocuente y a la vista estaba porque Jared salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás.-Joder.

Sin siquiera importarle el parecer una adolescente de película romántica salió corriendo detrás de su marido dejando a Sam Winchester solo en su despacho. Lo alcanzo en el desértico patio de recreo.

-Jared, Jared por favor. Escúchame. Escúchame.- suplico agarrándolo del brazo.

-¡¡No me toques¡¡.-tanto el chillido como la forma de revolverse le hizo apartarse de un salto

-Jared…De verdad que yo…-intento explicarse pero en ese momento su marido exploto y no de una forma que nunca pensó. A gritos.

Le vomito cosas que nunca pensó que su marido podría decir a su persona, lo llamo de formas que no se merecía pero lo peor, lo auténticamente malo fue lo último que dijo:

-Estoy harto, Jensen. Creí que al cambiar de trabajo todo nos iría mejor. Pero al final resulta que he descubierto como eres realmente.

-¿Cómo?¿Que …que estás diciendo?-susurro.

-Estoy diciendo que al final nuestro amor no es tan verdadero como yo creía y que tal vez nos convenga estar un tiempo separados.- A Jensen se le cayó el mundo encima al oír eso pero lo peor estaba por llegar.-Espero que cuando llegue con Jo esta noche tu no estés en casa.

Jensen se quedo congelado al oírlo.

-¿Qué?-jadeo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Se acabo Jensen, se acabo.

El decano vio con el corazón roto como el amor de su vida se marchaba sin mirar atrás creyendo que le había traicionado.

CONTINUARA.

Dios, espero que no me lincheis


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8

¿Puedo quedarme a vivir aquí?

La cara de Kane cuando lo dijo fue pura sorpresa, tanta que se vio obligado a agregar.

Será temporalmente.

Evidentemente a esa bomba le siguió la típica pregunta de que había pasado pero Jensen se encontraba demasiado agotado mental y físicamente como para poder explicarlo. No podía relatar que cuando llego a casa Jared le recibió con una mirada fría y un escueto que haces aquí que dejo clavada en el sitio a Jo que se dirigía a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Intento explicarse, decirle que no había pasado nada y que todo había sido un gran malentendido pero Jay no queria escucharlo. Sus palabras estaban tan envenenadas que hicieron que el corazon de Jensen se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Una parte de su mente le decía que se lo merecía por ser tan idiota, por creer que Jared no se daría cuenta cada vez que se quedaba mirando a Sam o todas las veces que hablaba de el, que le había dado motivos suficientes a su marido para enfadarse pero otra muy distinta le decía que no; que el no había echo nada para que lo echaran de su casa y le prohibieran dormir en su cama con su marido. Vale que durmieran culo con culo pero dormirían juntos.

¡¡Joder¡¡

El corazón se le rompio en mil pedazos microscópicos cuando Jo se quedo en la puerta preguntándole que donde iba. Iba vestida con ese camisón rosa que le hacia las piernacietas todavía mas delgada de lo que eran y el largo cabello rubio suelto hasta los hombros.

Era el vivo retrato de Alona.

Jared y yo hemos discutido.

Kane comprendió lo que quiera que significara esa frase y se retiro hasta su cama. Quiso preguntarle si tenia algo de alcohol pero no le dio tiempo. El cantante había cerrado la puerta de su futuro dormitorio sin decir esta boca es mía. De todas formas era mejor; al día siguiente tenia que trabajar y no veía muy prudente llegar con resaca y la cabeza echa un bote asi que se tumbo en el roído sofá en el que había dormido cuando solo era un adolescente que se preguntaba que tenían Kane y el en común para ser tan amigos y repaso los acontecimientos del día intentando buscarle algún tipo de salida airosa que en la que solo tuviera que arrastrarse un poco (o un mucho).

¿De todas formas no todo podía ser tan malo, verdad?. Es decir; Sam y el no habían echo nada y por lo tanto lo que Jared tenia era un cabreo monumental pero nada mas. ¿No?.  
Se meso la cara con las manos y las noto ásperas mientras se intentaba autoconvencer que en realidad era eso. Un simple y fuerte mosqueo.

A lo mejor mañana se le ha pasado.

Se dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

Jensen se quedo en silencio, bañándose en sus recuerdos mientras la oscura noche lo tragaba sin compasión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había dormido fatal. Bueno, en realidad no había dormido nada, se había pasado toda la puta noche llorando como un mariquita, agarrado a la almohada que aun olía a Jen e intentando no hacer ruido para que Jo no sospechara.

¿Se podía saber que demonios había echo?.

Había echado a su marido de casa por...por...¿Porque?. Una vez Jensen se hubo marchado se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho (o mas bien intentado decir). Lo del malentendido y todo eso. Durante mas de una hora se dijo que era normal que Jensen dijera que no era lo que parecía, eso era lo que decían siempre los culpables pero cuando el dolor de cabeza hizo presencia dos horas después se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había visto nada. Solo a Jen sentado sobre la mesa y a Sam increíblemente cerca de el pero no había rastros de saliva en su cara, ni estaba sonrojado, ni tenia los labios hinchados y por experiencia propia sabia que su marido se ponía rojo como un tomate nada mas excitarse. No importaba que lo estuviera mucho, era simplemente ponerse un poco duro y PUM rojo pasión tiñéndole las mejillas.

Quiso soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta de como había diseccionado el momento. ¡Parecía un CSI¡

-Papa, voy a llegar tarde.- la pequeña vocecita de Jo le saco de sus cavilaciones haciéndose darse cuenta de que llevaba sentado delante del volante por lo menos diez minutos sin hacer otra cosa que mirar sin ver como los compañeros de su hija entraban correteando en el carísimo colegio.

-Perdona, princesa, estoy un poco distraído.- se disculpo saliendo y dando la vuelta al coche para soltarla de la sillita donde estaba sentada.

Joshepine no dijo nada, solo soltó un largo suspiro y se dejo hacer como si fuera una muñequita sin vida. Jared sintió su mano tonta rodear su gran palma y dejarse llevar hasta el colegio. Eso le hizo odiarse un poco. Puede que su hija fuera pequeña pero no era tonta y sabia que no era normal que su otro papi durmiera fuera de casa y mucho menos que el le hablara como lo hizo: como si fuera una cucaracha. Pero es que...¡¡Estaba enfadado y...¡¡

¿A quien quería engañar?.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba casado con Jensen este nunca había mirado a otro hombre, no al menos hasta que llego Samuel Winchester y ahora que su decano miraba a otro se ponía de los nervios. Tal vez por eso mismo reacciono tan mal. Estaba acostumbrado a que Jensen tuviera ojos solo para el y nada mas.

Se regaño a si mismo por ser tan estupido. Ya era un adulto no un crió de quince años.

-Bueno, princesa...¿Que te parece si esta noche tomamos pizza tu, yo y Papi?-pregunto todo sonrisas llamándose de todo por no haber sabido reaccionar como el hombre que era.

Nada mas oír las palabras Papi el rostro de la pequeña se ilumino como si fuera una bombilla con energías renovadas. Como la niña de seis añitos que era Jo le hizo saber lo acuerdo que estaba con esa propuesta dando grandes saltitos sobre si misma y sonriendo ampliamente. Una sonrisa típica Padalecki como diría Jensen.

Jared se despidió con un abrazo de oso, engullendo a su pequeña en sus brazos y llenándole la cara de besos mientras esta decía que todos sus compañeros la estaban mirando y que, que asco Papa.

Si, sin duda Jared Padalecki era un autentico gilipollas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Los malditos pantalones que Kane le había dejado le apretaban demasiado, la camisa negra le quedaba demasiado estrecha y las jodidas botas militares eran de lo mas pesadas pero era eso o aparecer al día siguiente en la universidad con la misma ropa y la verdad, ya se sabia demasiado de su vida personal como para que ahora la gente empezara a cuchichear. Jensen chasqueo la lengua al ver como una de sus rodillas sobresalía por los pantalones debido a un gran tajo que llegaba de costura a costura y maldijo a su amigo una vez mas, sabia que le había echo un favor y todo eso pero la verdad era que parecía que acababa de llegar de marcha, por suerte pudo afeitarse porque sino ya habría sido el broche para que todo el mundo pensara que se había ido de putas.

Se bajo del coche dando un sonoro portazo que no oyó debido a que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, quería llegar pronto a su despacho y encerrarse en el a esperar que Jay llegara, ya lo tenia todo planeado, nada mas llegar organizaría una reunión para decirles a todos y cada uno de los profesores que nada mas verlo se lo hicieran saber para llamarlo por megafonía. Bien sabia que ese cabezota no acudiría a su llamada pero le daba igual iría a buscarlo. De todas formas les dejo bien claro a todo su profesorado que nada mas verlo le dijeran que fuera a su despacho para tener una conversación importante. A todos menos a Sam Winchester la verdad. No quería que hubieran mas roces entre los dos.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Jen vio como el profesor miraba de un lado a otro de forma bastante sospechosa, como comprobando que no hubiera nadie. El decano ralentizó el paso pero no se paro, no quería a arriesgarse a estar cerca de del profesor y que Jared tuviera otro malentendido, así que miro al frente y se dirigió hacia su despacho justo cuando Sam torcía la esquina. De todas formas tampoco le hacia falta para su propósito así que mejor que siguiera haciendo lo que quería que tuviera en mente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen, perdona, fui un estupido. De verdad...yo...merezco que me odies. Si, si, lo se, me dejare pegar con el cinturón cuando lleguemos a casa pero por favor...Ven a casa.

Básicamente ese era el discurso que Jay había estado repitiéndose una y otra vez desde que dejo a Jo en el colegio, cambiaba algunas cosas pero básicamente era eso.

Aparco el coche de alquiler justo al lado del de su marido y paso la mano por encima del capo dejándola a escasos centímetros, sintiendo como el calor aun irradiaba de este. Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro su Jensen seguía siendo un animal de costumbres, daba igual lo mal que se encontrara siempre hacia las mismas cosas. Era como si se pusiera en piloto automático.

Paseo tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la universidad escuchando como la gravilla protestaba bajo sus pies mientras se decía una y otra vez que esta noche se acurrucaría contra ese cuerpo que amaba y lo devoraría a besos. Su calenturienta mente ya estaba disfrutando de como iba a disfrutar cuando lo oyó:

-Ah.-

Un jadeo/suspiro que le hizo poner la piel de gallina. Era el típico jadeo que se suelta cuando uno esta demasiado excitado para controlar sus cuerdas vocales y era terriblemente ronco.  
No tardo mucho en localizar el origen de semejante jadeo al que se le unieron muchos mas. El corazón de Jared martilleaba con fuerza contra sus costillas pero curiosamente no lo oía solo podía oír esos jadeos y suspiros que le eran terriblemente familiares.

Se asomo levemente cubriendo su gran cuerpo con la pared de piedra que era la esquina y allí se le helo la sangre.

Dos personas. Dos hombres. Uno encima del otro. A uno de ellos lo distinguía perfectamente, era el jodido Sam Winchester que tenia aprisionado contra la pared a un pobre insensato que tenia que ponerse de puntillas para que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Se estaban besando y rozando como animales y...menuda sorpresa, al parecer el hijo de Mary no era tan asexuado como el creía porque su acompañante gimoteaba y se revolvía como si estuviera al punto del orgasmo.

Intento ver quien era el otro pero la maldita sombra del edificio estratégicamente colocada se lo impedía. Jared quiso soltar un juramento ¿Es que su vida se había convertido en un culebron o que? Tal vez si se estiraba un poco podría ver algo mas del amante de Sam y así de paso arrastrase con mas dedicación delante de Jen.

En ese momento el acalorado acompañante del profesor alzo una de sus piernas y la coloco detrás de la rodilla de Sam dejado que Jared viera una gigantesca bota militar seguidos de unos vaqueros roídos le hizo saber que ese tío no era Jensen.

Respiro aliviado.

¿Como había sido tan jodidamente estupido?. Gilipollas, subnormal, memo.

Se retiro sin hacer ruido y dejándoles un poco de intimidad sin perder la sonrisa; su matrimonio estaba salvado ¡¡Yupi¡¡.  
Giro sobre si mismo y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Jensen como una bala dispuesto a comérselo a besos cuando el maldito gerente le paro para que le ayudara con unos malditos botes de PVC y Jared era demasiado educado como para negarle su ayuda a un pobre viejecito, asi que Jensen tendría que esperar para la sesión de besos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien...ya estaba todo organizado.

La reunión no había durado mas de 45 minutos, hablo de forma concisa y clara para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido. Ahora todos sus profesores estaban en sus respectivas clases (o eso suponía porque de Sam y de Jay no sabia nada) y el arreglaba el jaleo de su despacho del día anterior.  
Recogió el contrato del nuevo profesor y lo coloco con precisión milimétrica sobre su mesa, se echo una taza de café y cogio los expedientes de los alumnos mas problemáticos para ver que tipo de medida tomaba con ellos.

Se sentó sobre su flamante sofá mientras daba un sorbo cuando vio como Jared entraba en su despacho como un vendaval.

-Tenemos que hablar.-soltó todo sonrisas y rostro iluminado.

Vaya, pues si que había sido rápido y racional.

Jensen desterró enseguida semejante pensamiento y dejo la taza sobre la mesa con cuidado de no manchar ningún informe mientras oía como Jared decía montones de cosas sin sentido a una velocidad que prácticamente no entendía. Así que decidió levantarse para tranquilizarlo, bordeo la mesa con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos para posarlos en sus hombros cuando Jay dejo de hablar y lo miro completamente serio. Jensen se quedo helado al ver eso y siguió la mirada de su marido, fija en su ropa. Estaba a punto de decir que se la había prestado Cris cuando Jay dijo:

-Llevas vaqueros rotos.- señalo con un dedo.

-Si...-intento continuar pero nuevamente no le dejo.

-Y botas militares.

La forma de decirlo le hizo preguntase si tal vez a Jared le había dado de nuevo por verlo vestido como si fuera un militar rebelde.

-Sip...¿Te gusta?-pregunto sonriendo de medio lado como sabia que lo enloquecía.

El rostro de Jared se deformo en ese mismo momento y un músculo tembló en su mandíbula. Jensen sintió como su sonrisa se borraba lentamente y el ceño se le fruncía se podía saber que demonios le pasaba. Abrió la boca dispuesto preguntárselo cuando Jay dejo caer la bomba.

-Quiero el divorcio.

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9  
¿Divorcio? ¿Cómo?¿Cuando?...

Centenares de pregunta se agolpan en la embotada mente de Jensen que lo único que puede hacer a parte de quedarse completamente alucinado a su marido es preguntar:

-¿Por…Porque?.

La expresión de Jared parece contraerse en una mueca de dolor pero es solo un segundo y por un momento Jensen piensa que la ha imaginado.

-Como si no lo supieras.- responde con un tono tan frio que parece que le esta hablando a Singer en vez de a el y claro, tiene que morderse la lengua y no gritar que en realidad NO LO SABE y si no quiere hacerlo no es porque no le falten ganas sino porque como empiece no va a poder parar y en estos momentos necesita toda su famosa y bien conocida calma.

-Jay …No se de que…- Da un paso para y alza las manos para a poder hacerle comprender que no tiene ni la mas remota idea pero su profesor da un paso atrás y se aleja de el como si fuera el ser mas despreciable de la tierra. Lo mira con los ojos desprendiendo odio y la boca torcida en una mueca de asco.

Se le revuelve el estomago al ver esa expresión en su cara.

-No me hables. No quiero escucharte. Siempre haces lo mismo, le das la vuelta a todo. Sé que yo no soy tan listo pero se lo que vi ¡¡Y no soy tonto¡¡.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo…

-¡¡CALLATE¡¡

Jared se lleva las manos a las orejas para no tener que escucharlo haciendo que Jensen se quede mudo tanto al oír su tono de desesperación como al ver semejante gesto. ¿Se puede saber que demonios ha visto? ¿De que está hablando? ¿Por qué?¿Porque demonios esta tan alterado?

A pesar de que no quiere hacerlo, cumple la orden y deja caer las manos a sus costados esperando a ver cómo reacciona su marido que en esos momentos respira por la nariz con fuerza y tiene los ojos tan apretados que juraría que esta aguantando el llanto. Cuando los abre para atravesarlo con esas perlas grises Jensen se da cuenta de que si, de que aguantaba unas lagrimas que no se derraman y que contrastan con el gélido tono de voz con el que le habla.

-Me hago una idea de dónde has pasado la noche, Jen, así que vuelve con el porqué no quiero verte en casa. Llamare a Jeff nada más salir por esa puerta, el te mandara los papeles.- las palabras son tan duras que es como si le estuviera golpeando con los puños. El decano intento defenderse, hablar o hacerle recapacitar pero es completamente inútil, Jared estaba demasiado dolido por algo que no sabe que es y que por lo visto es demasiado fuerte.- No te preocupes por Jo. Ya no es tu problema.  
Esa última frase es como un puñal al corazón. ¿Cómo que ya no es su problema?¿Se puede saber que demonios está pasando? Algo debe de translucirse en su expresión porque antes de que si quería pueda abrir la boca para decir nada Jared agrega.

-Alona me la dejo a mí en custodia y no a ti.- lo dice como si no hubieran pasado los últimos seis años de su vida cuidando y mimando a su pequeña princesa rubia.

-Pero…Pero…

No puede decir nada más. Jared se marcha llevándose con el no solo su felicidad y su vida sino a su hija. Se queda durante unos minutos plantado en medio de su despacho intentando digerir la información. Jared, su Jared, el hombre que lo persiguió durante meses, el que le convirtió en padre y le dio una niña preciosa lo ….¿ha dejado?. Al parecer si. Intenta buscar en su cerebro el porqué pero no encuentra ninguna respuesta. Su mente está demasiado embotada ahora mismo…¿Qué quiso decir con que se hacia una idea de donde había pasado la noche?.  
No oye el ruido seco de sus rodillas al chocar al suelo, tampoco siente el dolor ni las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, ni siquiera siente como sus brazos se envuelven sobre si mismo. No ve nada que no sea su vacio y frio despacho que no es mas que una copia de su nueva vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared recogió a Jo en el colegio con una escueta sonrisa y sin siquiera preguntarle como le fue el dia la metió dentro del coche y se dirigió a casa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto y en como lo estúpido que había sido. Las noches de llegar tarde y las reuniones de última hora.

¡¡Todo mentira¡¡

Vete a saber cuántos hubo antes que Sam y de los cuales el no se entero. Por eso nunca miraba a su famoso vecino o a ningún otro en su presencia porque se desfogaba en su despacho con cualquiera.

Soltó un resoplido de puro enfado.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

Jared sabía perfectamente que podía llegar a hacer Jensen en su despacho sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Lo sabía muy bien porque se lo había hecho a el así que imagínate que haría cuando no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlo.

Varias imágenes de su marido revolcándose con Sam por encima de la mesa de su despacho le revolvieron las tripas. En ellas el profesor siempre le preguntaba por su marido y Jensen siempre respondía que se tranquilizara, que el muy imbécil ni siquiera sospechaba de lo que hacía.

Eso le hizo enfurecer.

Seis años casados, casi uno cuidando de Jo y otro de noviazgo ¡¡Y EL NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE NADA¡¡

Ohhh…como tuvo que reírse a sus espaldas.

Jared aparco el coche y cargo a Jo sin hablar, rumiando su enfado mientras su mente le regalaba imágenes como fotografías de Jensen follandose a otros hombres. Hombres sin cara que acudían a su despacho como si fueran pizzas a domicilio.  
Dejo a su hija en el suelo de su casa y se encamino a su cuarto dispuesto a ponerse el pijama para hacerle la cena pero cambio de opinión en cuanto vio su ropa. Ahí, perfectamente ordenada y planchada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su marido no le había amado nunca. La ropa del decano estaba impolutamente planchada pero la suya, la suya siempre terminaba quemada o arrugada. Clara señal de que no le importaba lo que hacía. Al principio le hizo gracia. Jensen quemaba por igual sus camisas y las de el pero con el paso del tiempo solo quemaba las suyas. Siempre le pregunto a que era debido y el siempre le hacía lo mismo, bajaba la mirada y se encogía de hombros. La respuesta era bien clara: No lo hacía con interés porque el no era nada. Solo era el tipo con el que se acostaba y que le ayudaba a pagar la hipoteca.

Maldito bastardo.

Con la furia de todo el día llevaba recorriéndole agarro toda la ropa del decano y la tiro sobre la cama, luego saco la maleta y la metió de mala manera dentro. ¿No le gustaba planchar? Pues que planchara.

Intento cerrar la maldita maleta pero estaba demasiado llena así que puso un pie sobre la tela y apretó, resoplando y maldiciendo en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

-¿Papa?- la pequeña vocecita de Jo le hizo salir de su tarea durante un segundo. Jo, su pequeña Joshepine. ¿Cómo pudo Jensen tirarlo todo por la borda? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tal extremo de dejarla sin padre?. -¿Dónde esta papi?-pregunto agarrando su pequeña mochila contra sus delgados brazos.

Esa pregunta si que le molesto. ¿Su papi? Jensen nunca la había querido. Si la hubiera querido nunca habría hecho eso. ¿Cuántas veces se lo dijo nada mas morir Alona? Decenas, centenares de veces. Pensó que con el tiempo la había aceptado. ¡¡Por Dios si hasta le leía cuentos y la bañaba todo amor y atenciones¡¡ Pero como ese día había descubierto Jensen era un profesional mintiendo.

-Tú no tienes papi, Jo.-La pequeña se asusto al oír eso y apretó con mas fuerza la pequeña mochila haciendo que Jared se sintiera peor por hablarle así. Pronto se sacudió ese pensamiento. Jensen también la había utilizado a ella así que ya iba siendo hora de abrirle los ojos.- Jensen…- Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre hablándole.- ….ya no nos quiere, cariño.- soltó intentando suavizarlo sin éxito. Como es normal la pequeña no se lo creyó y negó con la cabeza haciendo que Jared perdiera un poco de su paciencia habitual.-Nos ha dejado. Se ha ido.- confirmo ganándose otra negación por parte de su hija.

-No, papi, nos quiere, papi nunca….

Y vale, tal vez fuera que estaba cansado, cabreado y frustrado por todo lo que acababa de pasar y quería que Jo dejara de darle por saco puede que fuera por eso o porque simplemente era un gilipollas integral pero el caso es que termino estallando y lo pago con ella.

-¿Nos quiere?. No, cielo. Jensen nunca nos ha querido. De echo cuando naciste no quería cuidar de ti. No te quería. Quería que te quedaras con tu abuela.- soltó de mal modo sabiendo que “quedarse con la abuela” era para Jo como el hombre del saco.

Jared vio como el rostro de su hija se desfiguraba ante esas palabras y dio un paso hacia atrás. Quiso decirse de todo por haber sido tan brusco y por haberle dicho semejante cosa a una inocente niña de seis años pero no pudo porque en ese momento el dolor se borro de la faz de su redonda carita de la misma forma que lo hacía Jensen cuando estaba molesto. Eso la hizo odiarla un poquito. No era su hija, no tenía nada genético de él. Entonces….¿Porque le recordaba tanto a el?.

-Voy a ponerme el pijama.- susurro dejando la mochila en el suelo y arrastrándola.

Jared oyó como las ruedas de la maleta arañaban el suelo y cerro los ojos como si también lo hicieran con su alma. Tuvo que apretar los pies en el suelo para no patear la cama cuando el suave clikc de la puerta de Jo sonó.

CONTINUARA.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

-Jensen, de verdad, no voy a mirarte mal por tomarte una cerveza o un whiskies.-  
La voz de Kane le llego distorsionada a través del salón pero no hizo ademan alguno de responderle. El simple echo de responderle era un esfuerzo demasiado titánico , parecido a subir el  
Everest  
sin ningún tipo de preparación y sin equipamiento.

Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura, fue llegar a casa de Cris decirle que Jay le había pedido el divorcio y caer en un mutismo digno del autismo mas profundo. Lo único que podía hacer era estar atento a la pared, esa mugrienta pared llena de grietas y que ahora empezaba a parecerse a su vida. De todas formas puede que todo su cuerpo estuviera fuera de juego pero su mente seguía bien viva y coleando; y parecía haber descubierto el trabajo que mejor se le daba que curiosamente no era el típico de cualquier cerebro, no, el de su mente era el torturarlo; porque le obligaba a vivir una y otra vez el maldito momento en el que Jared le dijo eso y lo que vino después.  
Cuando Sam Winchester entro en el despacho y se lo encontró de rodillas y llorando. Al pobre chico casi le dio un infarto nada más verlo así, pensando que le había dado un derrame cerebral o algo por el estilo. Fue el profesor el que se comió todo el marrón. No pudo evitarlo. Tenía que decirlo en voz alta para darse cuenta de que era real. A pesar de que a Sam no le importaba semejante problema no dijo nada, solo se dedico a servirle de apoyo y al parecer se escandalizo cuando le dijo que Jared le había visto en el patio, oculto. Besándose.

-Pero yo no he estado allí.

No supo porque quería hacérselo entender, como si de verdad le importara. El caso fue que Sam solo sonrió dulcemente y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo había sido un malentendido y que cuando Jared se tranquilizara de seguro que podían arreglar las cosas.

Pero no fue así.

Porque Jared no le dejo entrar en casa. Solo le tiro una maleta mal cerrada al rellano y le dijo que se largara, que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Jensen sabia que debería luchar, que echar la puerta abajo si era necesario y pedirle explicaciones pero no pudo. Tal vez porque se sentía culpable por haber estado fantaseando con Sam Winchester o tal vez porque al bajar la vista y ver su maleta se dio cuenta de que había tirado por la borda casi diez años de matrimonio feliz.

Todo era culpa suya.

¡¡Joder¡¡

-¿Jen?...¿Estás bien?- la voz de Kane de nuevo.

-Sí.

No.

-Y una mierda vas a estar bien. No me mientas, cerebrito, se que estas echo una mierda. Así que tomate una cerveza conmigo e intentemos encontrarle una solución a esto.-Las ganas que tuvo de levantarse y estamparle el puño a su amigo fueron de lo más apetecibles. Aun así se paro, sabía que Cris solo intentaba ayudar así que tuvo que aguantarse.

-No puedo, Cris.- soltó mesándose el puente de la nariz por debajo de las gafas.

-¿Porque?

-Es lunes ¿Recuerdas?. Mañana tengo trabajo y no quiero aparecer en la universidad como si fuera un mendigo.

-Que se joda la universidad y….

-Kane, por favor.-por esta vez la suplica fue oída pero no se engañaba, tarde o temprano su amigo atacaría pero de momento se había ganado unos minutos de tranquilidad.-Voy a dormir.- informo a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no podría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un autentico gilipollas. ¿Se podía saber porque mierda le dijo a Jo semejante barbaridad la noche anterior? ¿Cómo pudo decirle que Jensen no la quería? Vale que al principio era asi, pero era algo normal. Joder, si ni siquiera el la quería con ellos. Se abofeteo a si mismo nada mas darse cuenta de la burrada que acaba de decir pero mas cuando, al levantarse, su pequeña princesa ni siquiera le dio los buenos días, solo se sento a su lado, con su tazón preparado para que le echara los cereales, sin decir ni esta boca es mia.

Intento hablar con ella pero la muy maldita parecía haber heredado su carácter y cuando estaba enfadada no se podía razonar con ella.

A Jared se le partió el corazón al dejarla en el suelo nada mas sacarla del coche y con un escueto adiós dirigirse hacia la escuela.

Lo dicho, era un autentico gilipollas.

Y ahora le quedaba lo peor. Ahora tenía que ver a Jensen, con él. Con Sam, fijo que llegaba y lo encontraba todo sonrisas y buen rollo hablando con él. El genial y fantástico Samuel Winchester. Dios, como odiaba a ese tío.

Llego tarde a posta para evitar encontrarse con su sustituto y de paso retrasar todo lo que pudo el encuentro con Jen y tal y como esperaba su plan tuvo el mayor éxito. No se cruzo con ningún profesor, solo con Alexia, la secretaria de Jensen que le dijo que los primeros papeles para su marcha estaban listos.  
No quería hacerlo pero le pregunto por el decano como el que no quiere la cosa. La mujer lo miro extrañada, dejándole bien claro que no sabia nada de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos y como si estuviera loco le dijo que estaba hablando con el inspector de sanidad que había decidido que ese era el dia perfecto para echarle un vistazo a la cocina.

Genial.

Jared se mordió un juramento. ¿Tan poco le importaba su relación que ni siquiera había bajado el ritmo en el trabajo? Tuvo que pararse a si mismo para no preguntarle a la mujer como iba vestido; para saber si iba de la misma forma impecable por la que era conocido o si por el contrario se le notaba algo raro. De todas formas tampoco hubiera podido preguntar mucho porque en ese momento el ser mas asquerosos, por encima de Singer, apareció por el final del pasillo y le hacía señales para que se esperara.

Sam

-Sr. Padalecki tenemos que hablar.- se apresuro a decir moviendo la mano para que lo viera mejor. Como si medir casi dos metros no fuera suficiente.

Estamparle el puño. Romperle las piernas. Reventarle esa cara de niño bueno y un sinfín de cosas parecidas era lo único que quería hacer con semejante gilipollas.

-¿Qué quiere?-gruño de mal modo viendo como por el rabillo del ojo Alexia se iba y los dejaba solos.

-Es referente a lo que le paso ayer con el Jensen, vera yo quería….

Un momento. ¡¡Un momento¡¡. UN MOMENTO.

Jensen no le había contado nada a su secretaria la cual sabia del color que tenia los calzoncillos y se lo había contado a Sam….¿¿A Sam??. Pero seria hijo de puta. Se imagino a los dos, en el despacho de Jensen riéndose a carcajadas sobre la escenita que le había montado y lo que le había dicho y no pudo mas que explotar.

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Sr Winchester.-corto frio y seco.

-Pero….

-Nada de peros. Yo me iré en un par de semanas otra universidad y usted se quedara aquí. Así que no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Sin darle la menor oportunidad se giro y se encamino a su despacho para recoger las cosas. Ayer pensaba que sería maravilloso pasar dos semanas encerrado en el despacho de su marido haciendo todo tipo de cosas pero hoy le pareció una autentica tortura. Quería terminar con eso y quería terminar ya. Que Jensen no le quería. Pues muy bien, tampoco es que le extrañara. Jared Padalecki nunca ha sido gran cosa y Jensen Ackles es todo un hito en el mundo académico. Demasiado que lo aguanto durante tanto tiempo. Asi que si ya había pasado su momento, le pondría las cosas fáciles.  
Con una furia incontrolable recorriéndole el cuerpo saco el teléfono y marco el numero de Jeff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
De todos los días el maldito inspector de sanidad tenía que escoger el de hoy. Maldita sea, con lo mal que estaba. Tal y como predijo no pudo dormir nada esa noche y se encontraba cansado tanto física como mentalmente lo cual se reflejaba en sus respuestas lentas y titubeantes. Si ese mismo idiota hubiera ido el viernes de seguro que se lo habría merendado pero hoy….la verdad parecía que había pasado un siglo entre el viernes y el martes y no solo cuatro putos días.

El móvil le sonó de forma insistente ene l bolsillo y el corazón le dio un brinco en su sitio. ¿Sería Jared para decirle que había sido un autentico gilipollas y que le perdonara? Dios, ojala que si, por favor, por favor, que así fuera.

Ni siquiera miro el nombre en la pantalla solo lo descolgó ignorando por completo al inspector que en ese momento le estaba preguntando algo que no escucho.

-¿Jared?-sonó patético pero no le importo.

-No. Jeff.- el tono de su amigo le desinflo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeffrey?. ¿Algún problema?-pregunto mesándose las sienes con una mano. Si seguía mucho tiempo en tensión fijo que le daba una aplopejia o algo parecido.

-¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Qué, que pasa?. ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Jensen, Jared acaba de llamarme para pedirme que organice los papeles de un divorcio. ¡¡De tu divorcio¡¡. ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?

¡¡Lo había hecho¡¡ Había llamado a Jeff para pedirle los papeles. Jensen sintió como el corazón se le partía por la mitad. Iba en serio. Dios…iba realmente en serio. Jared ya no le quería. No.Le.Queria.

Tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa que tenia detrás de el para evitar caer de bruces.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Puedo darle largas si quieres, os conozco demasiado, no hay nadie en el mundo más enamorado que vosotros dos. Seguro que lo arregláis.

Casi se echa a llorar al oírlo. No hay nadie en el mundo mas enamorado que vosotros dos.

El sigue enamorado como un zopenco pero al parecer Jay no, y el no es nadie para obligarlo a permanecer a su lado.

-No, Jeff. Sigue adelante.- dice con la voz completamente derrotada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sr Ackles?- la pregunta no puede ser mas irónica. Dista mucho de estar bien y tiene ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero el pobre inspector no tiene la culpa de nada y como diga o haga algo fuera de lo normal de seguro que se gana una multa así que solo sonríe y ¡¡Cristo¡¡ Como le duele la cara al hacerlo.

-No…Un pequeño problema sin importancia.- miente como un bellaco.- ¿Seguimos?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Un pequeño problema sin importancia.

Eso fue lo que dijo. Lo oyó con sus propios ojos. Nada mas colgar a Jeff se fue corriendo a la cocina sabiendo que el abogado llamaría rápidamente a Jensen y como vio no se equivoco. Al principio la expresión de Jensen fue de puro terror pero luego volvió la cara de decano y como si no le importara nada le dio luz verde al abogado. Cuando el inspector le pregunto si se encontraba bien Jay de verdad deseo que dijera algo o que el tono de voz le revelara algo que le dijera que estaba haciendo el estúpido, que de verdad Jensen lo amaba, pero lo único que dijo fue que era un problema sin importancia. Eso es lo que era Jared Padalecki para el decano de Carlisle.

La primera intención de Jay fue irse a casa, hacer las maletas, coger a Jo y salir por pies hacia la otra punta del país pero algo le retuvo. No supo que.

Así que ahora estaba en el despacho de Jensen firmando como un gilipollas todos los papeles que Alexia le puso delante y recordando todos los años que pasaron juntos, dándose coces mentales por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Jensen era demasiado para el y que no merecía la pena.

El corazón casi se le para al oir la puerta abrirse, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Sam el que entraba, no quería ver a Jensen pero como ya sabia por como se le erizo los vellos de la nuca, el decano había entrado en su despacho.

-Jared.- saludo todo cordial y buenos modos. Como si la semana pasada no le hubiera echo sudar como un cabron encima de la mesa y no hubieran pasado los mejores siete años de su vida. Al menos para Jared.

-Sr Ackles.- Jensen se paro durante unos segundos a mitad de camino entre su silla y la mesa, como si le hubieran golpeado al oír su apellido pero fue un segundo tan efímero que Jay juro habérselo inventado. – ¿Te ha llamado Jeff?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba saber que opinaba.

Jensen se sento como el decano que era sobre su flamante sillón y lo miro fijamente; el sol se reflejaba en sus gafas de tal manera que le era imposible verle los ojos haciendo que Jared odiara el día en el que Jensen se las compro y decidió no ponerle antirreflejos.

-Si.- respondió corto y conciso.

Tenía ganas de saber que demonios pasaba por su mente, antes siempre había sido un libro abierto para el pero ahora…era como si hubiera perdido el libro de códigos que utilizaba para leerlo.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Unos segundos pasaron…Unos segundos que parecieron años. Jensen no movio la cabeza ni un solo instante, negándole así la visión de sus preciosos ojos verdes y de paso haciéndole saber como se sentía, solo se mantenía echado en el sofá con las manos sobre los reposabrazos y mirándolo (o eso creía el) fijamente.

-No puedo hacer nada sino quieres estar conmigo.

¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?-pregunto agarrándose a sus propias rodillas.

-Que si quieres el divorcio no voy a negártelo.- respondió Jensen destrozándolo por completo.

CONTINUARA.

PM. MAIL.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11

Una semana…Una semanita entera aguantando los silencios de su papa y la sospechosa desaparición de los objetos de su papi. Puede que Joshepine Padalecki fuera una inocente niña de seis años pero no era estúpida. Allí pasaba algo muy gordo y nadie quería decírselo, aunque también el haberle retirado a su papi la palabra por haberle dicho eso tenía mucho que ver.

Oyó un pequeño gimoteo al otro lado del muro y eso le hizo apretar su pequeño puñito. Siete días que su padre no solo se acostaba sino sino que además lo hacia llorando. Siete días que no oia las regañina de su otro padre y siete malditos días en los que no se sentía querida.  
Cuida tu lenguaje, princesa.

La voz imaginaria de su papi le regaño en su mente haciéndola encogerse. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos que le levantara lavándole la cara y que tuviera que salir corriendo porque ella se hacia pis y no podía aguantar. Quería verlo pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado para sacar el tema con su papa que últimamente siempre andaba malhumorado.

Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo.

Otra vez su papi imaginario y como siempre tenía toda la razón. Estaba claro que su papa nunca le diría abiertamente lo que pasaba y la única vez que se atrevió a hablar le hizo mucho daño. Su papi no podía no quererla. Su papi la amaba, era su hija. Aunque aun no entendía bien el sistema de reproducción y todo eso pero era su hija y tenía que amarla. No, no tenia que amarla. LA AMABA. No en vano había pasado toda su vida con el y lo conocía perfectamente, así que mejor se plantaba y empezaba a preguntar porque lo que quiera que estuviera pasando también le afectaba a ella.

Se durmió con la firme convicción de que en cuanto se levantara tomaría medidas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane estaba que no se lo podía creer. Jensen y Jared. Jared y Jensen….Iban a …Divorciarse. Joder, no podía creérselo. De verdad que no podía. Cuando vio a su amigo en su puerta el primer dia pensó que seria algo esporádico. Todas las relaciones tienen sus altos y bajos pero cuando acabo el segundo día y Jensen le conto lo que le había dicho el muy gilipollas del Padalecki se quedo helado. Aunque eso le duro un segundo porque después quiso ir a partirle la cara, menos mal que Jensen estallo en lagrimas porque sino de seguro que habría pasado un mes en el hospital.

¿Cómo podía pensar ese polaco de mierda que el estirado de Jensen Ackles le podía poner los cuernos? ¿Es que no lo conocía? Carajo, que se había pasado casi diez años viviendo con el.

No sabía que le dolía mas, si lo que hizo el muy capullo de Jared o en la sombra de si mismo que se había convertido Jensen.

Quedo con Chad para poder hablar sobre el tema pero ambos estaban igual. Esos dos eran tan cabezotas que se lo habían guardado todo para ellos. Mandaba narices. Durante las dos horas que estuvieron juntos sopesaron la idea de hacer lo mismo que la última vez cuando se aliaron para dejarlos solos en aquel bar pero la cosa ahora era demasiado seria, asi que optaron por dejarlo estar.

Lo único bueno que tenía toda esa mierda era que le estaba dando suficiente material como para grabar tres discos y eso que ni siquiera cantaba canciones de amor. Así que ahí estaba el, escribiendo una partitura, guitarra en mano mientras cambiaba el sexo de uno de sus amigos por el de una chica. Dejo el lápiz en el suelo y agarro la guitarra con seguridad para ver como sonaba los tres párrafos que llevaban cuando el teléfono sonó. Lo descolgó a regañadientes y a punto estuvo de mandar a la mierda a quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, menos mal que no lo hizo porque no resulto ser otra que:

-Hola, tito Kane.

-¿Jo?- se levanto de un salto sin importarle que la guitarra golpeara con fuerza el suelo. ¿Por qué lo llamaba?.¿Es que había pasado algo?-¿Qué pasa pequeña?.

La pequeña vocecita al otro lado del teléfono le dijo que si y sin darle tiempo a decir esta boca es mía le dijo que fuera a recogerla a la parada del autobús, luego colgó.

A Cris casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. ¿Qué mierda hacia en la parada del autobús? Es que ese colegio pijo donde la habían metido no tenían vigilancia…Dios, a lo mejor si la tenia pero algún pervertido la había cogido. El alma, iba a sacarle el alma a golpes como eso fuera verdad.

No tardo ni dos minutos en ponerse los zapatos, menos en bajar a la calle ignorando completamente a Jensen que le pregunto que se quemaba y meterse dentro del coche. Fue como si de una de esas películas se tratara, esas en las que el poli bueno conduce como un loco porque han cogido a su hija. Pues mas o menos igual pero con tacos y maldiciones saliendo por su boca. Cuando llego a la dicha parada no habían pasado ni diez minutos.

Salió del coche con el corazón golpeándole las costillas y mirando de un lado a otro por si veía a algún desgraciado pero solo se encontró a la pequeña Joshepine sentada en el banco con sus pequeñas piernecitas colgado, enfundada en su abrigo rosa con su pequeña mochila dejada de caer a un costado.

-¿¿Estás bien??¿Que haces aquí? Dios, Jo, ¿es que has salido de excursión y te has perdido?- lo pregunto todo poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña y acariciándole la cara para comprobar su estado. Quitando que la nariz estaba un poco roja lo demás estaba en su sitio. Jo soltó una pequeña risita ante tanto escrutinio y con un movimiento de hombros le respondió que estaba bien. –Entonces…¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto sin comprender.

-Necesito hablar con mi papi y papa no quiere. –A Cris casi se le para el corazón al oír eso

-¿Te has escapado del colegio?-pregunto sin poder creérselo.

-Sip.- lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Que una niña que parecía una muñequita de porcelana se hubiera escapado de un colegio y se sentara a esperar a un hombre en la parada del autobús mas cercana. Sin duda Joshepine Padalecki iba a ser todo un temperamento cuando fuera mas mayor.

-¿Y cómo sabes que está conmigo?- según le dijo Jensen, Jared no sabía con quien estaba solo le dijo que se quedara con él.

-¿Con quien sino iba a estar?-pregunto la pequeña como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo dejando a Kane con una cara de bobo que no era normal.-Anda, toma …-con la tranquilidad que solo una niña tiene le dio la mochila y se levanto de un pequeño saltito.- Y ahora llévame a ver a mi papi.

-¿Y porque no se lo pides a tu papa?- Kane estaba por momentos mas confundido, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres pero sin duda alguna Jo le hacía sentir como si fuera todo un novato en esa área.

-Porque papa está muy tonto y cada vez que intento preguntarle por mi papi cambia el tema. Y ya estoy harta.- parecería toda una mujer sino fuera por sus pequeños ricitos rubios y su vestimenta completamente infantil

Como si esa explicación fuera el fin de la discusión se dirigió al coche y se paro en la puerta del atrás del conductor, esperando a que le abriesen. Kane arqueo una ceja y con una sonrisa pintada en la boca pregunto:

-¿Y si eres tan mayor para escaparte de tu colegio, llamarme por teléfono y casi provocarme un infarto, porque no abres tu la puerta?

La pequeña carita de Jo se ilumino de la misma forma que lo hacia la de Jensen cuando tenía una réplica cojonuda.

-¿Por qué va a ser, Tito Kane? Porque yo soy una chica y tu un hombre y me tienes que abrir la puerta.

Ante eso no pudo decir nada, solo abrir la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen se quedo perplejo al ver como Kane salía literalmente escopetado fuera de su casa sin siquiera decirle a donde iba. Tampoco es que le importara mucho pero por lo menos podía haberlo dicho, más que nada para que no le pillara rumiando, aun mas, en su miseria. Habían pasado siete días desde que Jared le propuso el divorcio y desde entonces el ir a trabajar había sido una autentica agonía. Tenía que comportase como un profesional, ser fuerte y aparentar que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Jared cuando, en realidad lo único que quería era tirarse a sus pies y ponerse a suplicar como una chica para que no lo dejara.

Nunca creyó que ir a trabajar seria una autentica tortura. Por suerte el dia de hoy había terminado antes de tiempo…al menos para el…. A Jay aun le quedaban unas cuantas cosas por hacer pero nada tenia que ver con el asi que decidió largarse antes y tirarse en la cama a esperar que la muerte viniera por el. Siete días sin Jared y sin Jo. Joder, como echaba de menos a su princesa. Esos cabellos rubios, esa sonrisa resplandeciente, ese tono de voz taladrándole la cabeza cada dos por tres. Fíjate si la echaba de menos que hasta parecía oírla y…

-¡¡PAPI¡¡

La pequeña Jo salto a sus brazos nada mas abrirse la puerta haciendo que el corazón de Jensen diera un vuelco en el sitio. Los pequeños bracitos se enredaron en su cuello dejándole oler ese precioso cabello rubio que olía a champú de niños. El pequeño cuerpecito prácticamente quedo sepultado por sus brazos que enseguida la rodearon y Jensen no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a llorar. Siete días. Siete jodidos días sin verla. Dios cuanto la había echado de menos.

-Jo…Jo…¿Qué…Que haces aquí, princesa?-pregunto con la esperanza de que la hubiera traído Jared para decirle que volviera a casa.

Supo que no fue así en cuanto vio como su hija daba un paso hacia atrás y se mordía el labio inferior con una mueca de disculpa en su voz.

-Es que…Tenía que verte….- fue lo único que dijo.

Sin comprender que decía alzo la cabeza a Cris que con una sonrisa de lo mas estúpida le dijo:

-Se ha escapado. Acabo de recogerla en la parada del autobús.  
¿La parada del autobús.?? Dios mío…podía haberla cogido cualquier depredador sexual.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar cuando Jo le pregunto:

-Papi…¿Por qué no vienes a casa?

Porque Jared no me deja, cielo.

Las palabras se morían por salir pero no podía decírselas. Jo no tenia la culpa de que ellos fueran unos autentico gilipollas.

-No puedo, princesa.

-¿Por qué?- a Jensen se le rompió el corazón al ver el pequeño puchero que se le escapo al preguntar.

-Sinceramente, no lo se, pequeña….Papa y yo hemos tenido una discusión y…

-Pues arréglalo. Tu siempre lo arreglas todo.- soluciono rápidamente.

Si en ese momento le hubieran sacado el corazón a lo vivo y con un tenedor de seguro que le habría dolido menos.

-Lo se, cielo pero… pero….-¿Qué podía decirle?¿Que Jared no le dejaba entrar?¿Que era tan gilipollas como para no luchar? ¿Qué?

La redonda carita de su hija se borro de expresión y agarrándole la cara con sus pequeñas manitas le obligo a mirarle.

-Papi…Tengo dos preguntas para ti y quiero que me digas la verdad…Se que soy una niña pequeña que le tiene miedo al monstruo del armario pero ….- Jo guardo silencio y aspiro hondo haciendo que su joven expresión envejeciera varios años.- Cuando nací….¿Tu me querías?

Dios Bendito….¿Que se suponía que tenía que decirle ahora?

Jensen se quedo de una pieza al oírla hablar sobre ese asunto y a punto estuvo de llamar a Jared para calentarle la oreja a base de improperios pero decidió abstenerse. El conseguía callarse a duras penas y Jared siempre había sido más pasional que el así que….No, mejor no hacer eso y liar mas la perdiz. Aun así todavía le quedaba el responder a la maldita preguntita de Jo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Mentirle o decirle la verdad?.

Si le mentia la trataría como la niña que era pero desde que era pequeña siempre se esforzó por no criarla como una cría sin cerebro y al parecer algo había hecho bien porque…Estaba allí. Bueno..Eso respondía a su indecisión.

-Al principio, no.- Jo trago aire al oír eso y abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que Jensen tuvo que agarrarla de su cabello rubio para hacer que lo mirara fijamente.- Antes, princesa…Eso era antes, cuando no te conocía y estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para hacerme cargo de un bebe. Pero después…Después me enamore de ti como un idiota. Como bien dice papa soy demasiado lento en el terreno amoroso.- Sonrió tímidamente, esperando (rezando) por no haber destrozado a su pequeña niña.

Jo pareció diseccionar todo lo que le había dicho moviendo sus pequeños labios, obligando a su pequeño cerebro a ir a marchas forzadas para poder entender toda la información. Cuando lo hizo asintió, mas para ella misma que por otra cosa y continuo diciendo:

-Y la segunda pregunta….- Jensen se echo a temblar, si la primera casi le frie el cerebro ¿cómo sería la segunda?- ¿Quieres a papa?.

Gracias al cielo esa era facil

-Sí, cielo. Si.

Jo soltó el poco aire que había retenido en los pulmones y sonrió como la niña que era para luego volver a perderla.

-¿Entonces que haces que no se lo dices?.- Jensen se quedo de una pieza al oír el tono de regañina por parte de su bebe y no pudo más que mirar a Kane con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero, princesa…Tienes que entender…

-Ni princesa ni nada, papi…Estoy harta de tener que aguantar a papa todo el día rumiando de un lado para otro. Quiero que vuelvas y lo desenrumies con esos besitos que tu le dabas.

La carcajada que soltó Cris fue de lo mas audible.

-Pero papa no quiere escucharme y…

-Como si eso te importara.- corto la pequeña cruzándose de brazos y mirándole fijamente.- Papi, que soy pequeña pero no tonta. Si quisieras te harías escuchar.

Jensen sonrió como no lo había hecho en siete días, sinceramente Jo seria toda una mujer cuando fuera mayor y gracias al cielo el tenia algo que ver.

-Ya que lo ves tan fácil…¿Qué crees que debería de hacer?.

La niña se llevo la mano a la barbilla y la acaricio con dos dedos en teatrera copia de el pensador. Estuvo así durante unos segundos en los que decano y cantante intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Siéntate en sus rodillas para que no se mueva y grítaselo todo. –Era increíble como la mente de un niño lo ve todo tan fácil. Jensen deseo en su fuero interno que todo fuera asi.

-Está bien, princesa. Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada.

-No lo intentes…Quiero que vuelvas a casa. ¡¡Esta noche¡¡.

-Bueno, esta noche va a ser un poco difícil, cielo..¿Qué te parece mañana o pasado?

-Mmmm…está bien.- gruño el pequeño diablillo

-Muy bien, pues será mejor que vuelvas al colegio antes de que a tu padre le de un infarto. ¿De acuerdo?.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jared deseaba con toda su alma que esa semana pasara mucho más rápido de lo que lo había echo la anterior llena de silencios tensos y miradas de reproche. Jensen solo se dirigía a el para hablar sobre el trabajo o para responderle sobre el porqué no llegaban los papeles del divorcio. Al principio pensó que había llamado a Jeff y le había suplicado que retrasara lo más posible los papeles pero cuando le pregunto la primera vez solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que le llamaría si quería.  
Y la verdad era que no quería. Quería decirle que era un autentico imbécil pero había algo que no le dejaba, sentía que ya no podía confiar en Jensen que ya no lo conocía, que no era el mismo hombre con el que se caso. Era frio y distante y hacia todo lo posible por no mirarlo fijamente, a parte de hablarle con tono solemne, como si él fuera Mary Winchester.

-Hola, papa.- la cantarina voz de Jo le sobresalto. La pequeña niña había dejado de hablarle después de su pequeña metedura de pata (bueno, en realidad no tan pequeña) y se había pasado siete días sin siquiera hablarle. Era una pequeña tortura, volvía de la universidad, de pasar una autentica agonía con Jensen solo para encontrarse con su réplica en casa. Menos mal que los niños todo lo olvidan y enseguida vuelven a comportarse como siempre.

La niña se sentó en su sillita todo sonrisas y buenas intenciones, tendió su cuenco de los cereales que el se apresuro a llenar y bañar de leche. A Jared le paso completamente desapercibido como la pequeña no tocaba su desayuno hasta que el se sentó a su lado.

-Papa, ¿Tu sabes que te quiero, verdad?- por regla general que alguien te diga eso es malo pero si encima te lo dice tu hija de seis años es…peor.

-Claro que si pequeña.- se apresuro a decir. No quería volver a meter la pata.

-¿Y tu deber es responderme a las preguntas que te haga para que yo pueda aprender, verdad?.-Jared arqueo una ceja y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, alucinado por que una pregunta tan increíblemente complicada saliera de una niña tan pequeña.  
Sin duda obra de Jensen que le hablaba como si tuviera 40 años en vez de 6

-¿Y cuándo vas a decirme que os pasa a Papi y a ti?-Casi se mata a si mismo con el café que se le fue por mal camino. Fue a responder que no se preocupara pero su pequeña versión del decano se apresuro a decir:- Porque algo pasa y no me digas que no. Soy una niña, no idiota.  
Vale..¿y que se suponía que tenía que decirle a eso?. Bueno….si al final Jensen iba a dejar la familia lo mejor sería que se lo dijera cuanto antes y acabara.

-Veras, princesa….Papi y yo hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo y me temo que ya no podemos vivir juntos.- Cruzo los dedos mentalmente para que lo entendiera.

-Ah…Vale…¿Y cuando vuelve?- No, al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil.

-No va a volver, princesa….Papi y yo nos hemos enfadado mucho y….

-Pero…¿Es que ya no le quieres?.

Joder con la preguntita.

-Claro que le quiero, princesa.- Y la verdad era que lo quería. No podía negarlo.

-Entonces…díselo y que vuelva…

-No puede ser…Veras ahí cosas que los adultos.

-Los adultos son unos idiotas. Si tu le quieres y el te quiere…¿Qué problema ahí?

Uno llamado Sam Winchester.

-¿Quien es Samuel Winpesker?

Oh Dios, había sido tan idiota de decirlo en voz alta.

-Nadie.

Jo lo miro todo ojos y curiosidad en los que Jared aprovecho para terminar de beberse su café con la vana esperanza de que a su niña se le olvidara ese incomodo tema de conversación.

-¡¡Espera¡¡ Grito su pequeño trocito de cielo.- He visto muchas películas de dibujos….¿No creerás que papi quiere a otro hombre?-dijo toda ofendida.

-Pues….

-¡¡Papa…No me lo puedo creer¡¡-Jo se bajo de su silla todo ofendida  
-Pero …Princesa…

-Nada de llamarme princesa.- corto apretando los puñitos y con todo su pequeño cuerpo en tensión que no le llegaba a Jared mas allá del codo.- No puedo creer que pienses que papi le guste otro. Si te estropea las ropa cuando la plancha porque se queda mirándote como un bobo.

-¿Qué?- el grito le salió demasiado agudo.

Jo rodo los ojos y se golpe una pierna al ver lo lelo que podía ser su papa.

-¿Qué te creías que te las quemaba para vengarse?. Papa, papi solo tiene ojos para ti.

Jared quería decirle centenares de cosas, empezando porque si tanto le quería porque mierda se había liado con Sam pero la pequeña anécdota de la plancha aun le rondaba la cabeza. ¿Sería por eso? ¿Sería que de verdad Jensen…?

No.

-Escucha, princesa, se que para ti es todo muy fácil con tu mundo de Disney pero….-intento agarrarle de las muñecas pero la pequeña dio un paso atrás como si fuera el monstruo de las galletas y no su padre.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero Lucy tiene razón. Todos los papas son unos idiotas.

-Princesa.- llamo Jared todo sorprendido ante esa forma de hablar.

-No me llames princesa. No hasta que seas de nuevo mi papa y hables con mi papi.- dicho esto se entre sollozos e hipidos.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto siguiéndola con la mirada.

-¡¡A VESTIRME. NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE AL COLEGIO¡¡-bramo con su pequeña y chillona voz.

-Ah….Vale..- Jared se quedo mirando y sintiéndose como un tonto quedándose solo en la cocina.

CONTINUARA.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12

Mandaba narices. Una niña. ¡¡Una jodida niña de seis años recriminándole su forma de actuar¡¡.

Jared no dejo de recordar la conversación de la cocina y de verdad no podía creerse que alguien tan pequeñajo tuviera la cabeza tan bien puesta. Pero si Jo debería de estar pensando en ver los Teletubbies y no en arreglar su relación de pareja. Efectivamente. Jo era una niña. Una cría, le daba igual lo que dijera. Jared Padalecki era el adulto y si hacia lo que hacía por una jodida razón.

He dicho.

Aparco el coche reafirmando que tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando se volvió para enfrentar a su hija, forzándose a sonreír y no decirle alguna burrada.

-Ya hemos llegado, princesa.-informo apoyando el codo en el sillón. La pequeña miro por la ventana, ignorándole por completo.-¿Princesa?- la pequeña siguió mirando por la ventana y para hacerle saber que le había oído pero que le iba a ignorar hasta la saciedad se cruzo de brazos y alzo la barbilla de forma prepotente. Jared resoplo y rodo los ojos. ¿Seguro que esa niña no era hija de Jensen?. Joder, era como su versión en pequeño y en femenino.-Jo…Ya hemos llegado.

La niña giro la cabeza como si acabara de hablarle y empezó a manipular el cinturón de su silla como si supiera hacerlo. El profesor no tardo ni medio minuto en salir pero antes de llegar a la puerta Jo se había soltado y en cuanto la abrió se bajo de un saltito dejándolo completamente helado.

-Cuando vuelvas a comportarte como mi papa, me comportare como tu hija.- Y dicho esto se largo dejándolo completamente alucinado sujetando la puerta como si su hija de seis añitos tuviera poderes cósmicos.

Maldita cria.

Gruño viendo como se metía en su colegio sin mirar atrás. Bueno…tendría que hablar con Jensen, al menos para que Jo volviera a ser su adorable hijita.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tendría que hablar con Jared.

No le quedaba otro remedio. Cualquiera le decía a Jo que no había hecho todo lo posible de aclarar las cosas. Bueno…Al menos lo intentaría. Un poco…Un poco, bastante.

Con el corazón golpeándole en las costillas se sentó detrás de su famosa silla del despacho y espero a que Jared llegara para terminar de firmar los documentos y de paso rumiar un plan de ataque. Miro el reloj para comprobar la hora. Si no se equivocaba acabaría de dejar a Jo en casa y en unos veinte minutos llegaría a la universidad. Tenía tiempo para trazar el mejor plan del mundo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La primera intención de Jared fue subir a al despacho de Jensen y hablar con él, más bien rumiar con el pero se le olvido cuando vio a Sam Winchester caminar de forma sospechosa hacia la famosa pared en donde lo vio besuqueándose con Jensen.  
Arqueo una ceja al verlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Que el supiera Jensen estaba en esos momentos en su despacho y si lo sabia fue porque al bajar del coche pudo vislumbrarlo por la ventana. Así que si Jensen estaba en su despacho ¿A quién demonios iba a ver?

Intentando hacer el menor ruido y de paso fusionarse contra la pared, lo siguió rezando para que no lo descubrieran. Sam torció la esquina, desapareciendo de su vista. A Jared no le hizo falta saber hacia dónde se dirigía, ya lo habia visto antes, así que decidió contar hasta diez y asomarse para comprobar que estaba haciendo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres…

Cuatro.

Oh…al carajo.

Se asomo con el Corazón bombeándole los oídos y rezando porque Jensen no hubiera mandado hacer un corredor secreto que llevaba desde su despacho hasta esa jodida pared sin que el lo supiera. Dios como deseaba no encontrárselo allí.  
Se asomo como si al otro lado de la pared hubiera un monstruo de siete cabezas y aguanto la respiración solo para encontrarse a Sam (como ya suponía) besuqueándose con el mismo tipo de antes…o eso suponía ya que podía distinguir perfectamente las mismas botas y los mismos roídos pantalones. Dios…¡¡Era Jensen¡¡¡Otra vez….Joder, mierda…Iba a largarse otra vez hacia el colegio de Jo y decirle que lo sentía cuando lo oyó…Un tono de voz que no tenía nada que ver con el de su decano. Se quedo estático en el sitio y como si la sangre le hubiera volado por las venas, intento fusionarse contra la pared y observo al otro hombre con toda atención.

-Joder, Sammy….Si que me echabas de menos.- El tipo en cuestión, cazadora de cuero y expresión canalla salió a la luz dejando que Jared se quedara sin aliento. Si Sam era una fotocopia suya el otro tipo era una de Jensen, era normal que lo hubiera confundido. Si prácticamente parecían gemelos. Solo que este tipo en cuestión estaba un poco mas dejado: Barba de tres días, pelo despeinado y olía raro…como a gasolina.

Jared arrugo la nariz. Nop, decididamente no era Jensen y…..¡OH DIOS MIO¡ Eso significaba que Jensen no había hecho todo lo que él creía ¿Verdad?.  
Sin importarle el hacer ruido se marcho hacia el despacho de su decano donde se encontró a Alexa, la secretaria de Jensen, que lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre.  
Se paro justo enfrente de la mujer e intento recuperar el aliento sin mucho éxito.

-Tranquilo, hijo, respira.- Jared asintió llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Alexa..Necesito que me responda algo.- La mujer asintió de forma dubitativa.- ¿Hace una semana Jensen tuvo una reunión con alguien?.

Si a la mujer le extraño semejante pregunta, no se le noto, solo bajo la vista y miro la fecha que le había dicho.

-Si, con todos los profesores. Y si quiere saberlo el tema de conversación era usted. Tenían que decirle que lo estaban buscando en cuanto lo vieran.- lo dijo con tono de regañina como cuando su madre le echaba la bronca por hacer una trastada.

En ese momento Jared pudo verse a si mismo, entrando en el despacho de Jensen y sin razón aparente decirle que quería el divorcio. Si se había equivocado en eso…¿SE habría equivocado también en lo del beso?. Jensen siempre mantuvo que no había pasado nada y el nunca le creyó…¿Y si había dicho la verdad y el había sido tan mameluco de no creerlo. Dios….Jensen tendría que pensar que era un idiota. Un autentico gilipollas.

Tenía que pararlo. Que arreglarlo. Si, arreglarlo antes de que Jeff mandara los papeles del divorcio…¡¡Divorcio¡¡ No podía divorciarse de Jensen. Le amaba demasiado. Y ..y…Joder, era un autentico gilipollas.

Sin importar el provocarle un infarto a Alexa abrió la puerta del despacho solo para encontrarse a Jensen de pie en medio de este sujetando unos papeles que miraba con mucha atención.  
Estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que sentía y lo equivocado que estaba cuando Jensen hablo:

-Aquí tengo los papeles del divorcio.

CONTINUARA.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13

Aquí tengo los papeles del divorcio.

Toda una semana esperando a que Jeff los mandara y tenía que hacerlo justamente hoy, cuando había descubierto que todo había sido producto de sus estúpidos celos.

Se quedo como un idiota mirando los papeles sin importarle el incomodar a Jensen que se removió en el sitio un poco inquieto.

-¿Qué prefieres firmar primero?. ¿Los papeles del traslado o los del divorcio?-dijo aclarando la pregunta.

La respuesta era bien sencilla. No quería firmar ninguna de las dos cosas. Quería quedarse allí, con él, teniendo sexo a escondidas de su secretaria y confiscando esos fanfics guarros que seguían escribiendo con ellos de protagonistas. Quería comer la comida de Gertrud con Jensen al lado protestando porque la carne tenia salsa e iba engordar. Quería que las chicas siguieran mirándolo como si fuera un príncipe de brillante armadura durante el primer mes y ver cómo le brillaban los ojos de lujuria al imaginarse a el y al decano juntos con ellas en medio. Pero sobre todo...No quería dejar a Jensen.

Su marido dejo ambos papeles sobre la mesa y se quedo mirándolo completamente serio y sin decir ni una sola palabra, con toda su atención puesta en lo que iba a hacer. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Pues arreglar las cosas. Eso iba a hacer.

Jared cogió los papeles del traslado y fingió leerlos. Su mente iba a mil por hora, tenía que solucionarlo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Pero....¿Cómo?

-El proceso es muy sencillo. Solo tienes que firmarlo, luego me lo das y yo lo mando por fax a la universidad en cuestión.- informo Jensen con la voz completamente atona.

-¿Y con los papeles del divorcio?- Jared lo pregunto con voz baja esperando ver algún tipo de reacción por parte de su marido. Una reacción que no llego y por la que no se enfado. Era normal que Jensen estuviera molesto. ¡¡Hasta el estaba molesto consigo mismo¡¡ ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo Jensen?

-Supongo que lo mismo pero mandándoselos a Jeff.- resolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

Jared sonrió ampliamente al oír eso.

-Entonces...Lo único que nos separa ahora mismo es....El fax. ¿No?

La pregunta pillo por sorpresa al decano que por fin reacciono; arqueando una ceja. Jared tuvo ganas de ponerse a cantar al conseguir semejante tontería pero en vez de eso lo único que hizo fue esperar a que respondiera.

-Bueno...No solo eso...-comenzó a decir Jensen con una expresión completamente sorprendida.

-No...Has dicho bien claramente que en cuanto firme mandaras todo por fax. Lo cual significa que solo el fax nos separa.- resolvió utilizando la misma lógica aplastante que Jo utilizo con él esa misma mañana.

La cara de Jensen fue un autentico poema. Jared casi podía oír las ruedas dentadas de su cerebro al moverse intentando averiguar qué era lo que intentaba decir.

-Su...Supongo que si.- susurro sin saber muy bien si era la respuesta correcta.

La sonrisa de Jay fue tan grande que hasta le dolió la cara. Se movió con tranquilidad. Como si no estuvieran hablando de romper por completo con su antigua vida y empezar una nueva. Se acerco despacio hacia el fax y con la misma parsimonia arranco el enchufe de la pared, consiguiendo así que la luz verde del aparato se apagara por completo.

-Ups....Que fallo.- sonrió esperando haberse echo entender.

Pero al parecer Jensen estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura porque no capto el mensaje.

-¿Pero que haces?. Ahora tendré que llamar a Jeff y a la otra facultad para....-La voz se le corto de forma abrupta cuando cogió los papeles de su nuevo puesto de trabajo y los tiro a la papelera.- ¿Que demonios te pasa?.-Puro enfado en su voz. Tanto que hasta le confundió.

-¿No es evidente?-sonrió de forma coqueta para dejarle claro que quería volver con el.

-¡¡No¡¡ No es para nada evidente. De hecho todo lo que has estado haciendo estos días no es evidente. Primero me dices que te quieres cambiar de trabajo, luego te enfadas conmigo por que encuentro sustituto casi al instante y después me pides el divorcio sin razón aparente. Créeme...NO ES PARA NADA EVIDENTE.- dijo mientras se agachaba y recogía los papeles del traslado de la papelera

Cuando Jensen termino de hablar estaba completamente rojo y las venas del cuello se le marcaban tanto que parecía que iban a explotarle. Jared vio completamente alucinado como su querido decano salvaba la distancia que los separaba y sin siquiera mirarlo volvía a enchufar la maquina como si nada.

Quiso ponerse a gritar, a espetarle lo estúpido que era, que si no se dada cuenta de que en realidad estaban haciendo las paces pero considerando lo increíblemente imbecil que había sido durante estos días lo mejor sería respirar hondo y hacerse entender mejor.  
-Sé que he sido un poco capullo.….- Guardo silencio cuando vio los ojos centelleantes de Jensen atravesarle.- Esta bien..He sido MUY capullo pero…

-No es solo eso Jared…Has dado por sentado cosas que no son. Cosas que yo NUNCA haría.

-Lo se.. pero….  
Jensen no le dejo terminar solo puso los papeles del traslado y del divorcio sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y los señalo para que los firmara.

-Esto es lo que quieres…Así que firma.- ordeno completamente serio.

A Jared se le cayó el alma a los pies. Jensen había tocado fondo. Ya no luchaba por la relación, lo había presionado tanto que lo había roto. Bueno..él lo había roto, el iba a arreglarlo.

-¿Esto?...¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?- pregunto cogiendo los papeles del traslado.

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera Jay. Sino de lo que TÚ quieres

-¿De lo que yo quiero?¿De lo que yo quiero?- Pregunto negando con la cabeza.- Te puedo asegurar que no quiero esto.- gruño cogiendo los malditos papeles del traslado y rompiéndolos en mil pedazos.

Los ojos del decano se abrieron como platos nada mas ver caer los trocitos de papel sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué?¿Que estas…?

-Me equivoque, Smeckles. Me equivoque en todo. Tú tenias razón. No necesitamos ganar más dinero. Podemos apañárnosla con nuestros sueldos si Jo al final estudia. -resolvió dando un paso hacia delante, acercándose a su decano que lo único que movió fue la cabeza para seguir mirándole a los ojos.

Jensen no dijo nada durante unos segundos, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente. Medio minuto después bajo la vista y cogió los únicos papeles que Jared no había roto; los del divorcio.  
-Los…Los papeles…- tartamudeo ofreciéndoselos. – Tu quieres…tu quieres …..-movió de forma suave las hojas para que se fijara en ellas.- Tu ya no quieres…conmigo…y ….tu …..tu….

El grito de frustración que se escapo de la garganta de Jared fue tal que le extraño que Alexa no entrara.

-¿Es que tengo que hacerte un dibujo?-gruño agarrando de mala manera los malditos papeles del divorcio.- No quiero divorciarme de ti. Soy un gilipollas. Un idiota que le cegaron los celos.

-¿Celos?- la duda se dibujo en ese precioso rostro que a pesar de haber envejecido seguía siendo el más hermoso que había visto

-De Sam. El es todo lo que a ti te gusta. Listo, guapo, le gustan las mismas cosas aburridas que a ti y encima era alto como a ti te gustan.

-Yo no…..- intento decir pero Jay no le dejo.

-Es que…aun no me lo creo, ¿Sabes?. Llevamos juntos casi diez años y aun no me creo que puedas estar enamorado de mi. Joder…Soy un idiota. No puedo creer que alguien tan increíble como tu se sienta atraído por algo tan poco interesante como yo. Jensen, que a mi me fascinan los documentales de animales y a ti los de jeroglíficos. Tal vez por eso me auto convencí de que tu y Sam tenían algo pero no…Ahora lo se. No soy un chico listo pero Jensen, me gusta lo que tenemos. Te amo. Por favor. Por favor. No me dejes estropear lo que tenemos. No me dejes.  
Jensen se le quedo mirando durante un minuto. Un largo y jodido minuto en el que Jay creyó que se moriría. Así, literalmente. Muerto en el suelo. Fulminado. Sobre todo cuando el decano abrió la boca y trago aire. Casi podía oír las palabras en esos gruesos labios que tantas veces había besado:

Lo siento, Jay pero ya no puedo mas.

Si, de seguro que le decía eso. Por eso no le decepciono cuando le dijo:

-Mira los papeles.

Bajo la mirada y obedeció con toda la pena del mundo. No lo había conseguido. Lo había destrozado todo, era un autentico gilipollas. Jensen le ofreció su famosa pluma Mont Blanc. Esa que fue la estrella de sus sueños húmedos durante decenas de semanas y que Jensen se negaba a dejar relegada al fondo del cajón cambiándole la tinta cada vez que tenía ocasión. La cogió con dedos temblorosos, completamente derrotado. Smeckles había aceptado sus condiciones sin rechistar. Ahora tenía el que aceptar las de el. Empezó a leer por encima el papel sin fijarse mucho. Ya sabía perfectamente pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Algo que no debería de estar allí.

Una cifra.

Una cifra desorbitarte.

Estratosférica.

Debajo de esa cifra había un IVA desglosado y luego una suma del total.

Jared parpadeo completamente alucinado. ¿Eso era para divorciarse o para pasarle la pensión?  
Alzo la mirada para leer el encabezado; el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo hizo porque allí, en el membrete del papel, no ponía el nombre del bufete de abogados de Morgan. No. Lo que allí había era un membrete de Carlisle y justo debajo de el rezaba:

 

Presupuesto para las clases de física.

-¿Qué?...¿Qué demonios?.- parpadeo sin comprender. Giro el papel entre sus manos pensando que tal vez lo que tenía que firmar estaba detrás pero era más de lo mismo. Números y números sin sentido. Miro a Jensen para decirle que se había equivocado, que esos no eran los papeles pero se le olvido por completo al ver la sonrisa bobalicona que tenia pintada en el rostro.-¿Era una trampa?¿Los papeles nunca llegaron?

En ese justo momento el fax empezó a vomitar papeles como si estuviera poseído y estos si llevaban el membrete de la famosa firma de abogados. Ambos docentes se los quedaron mirando como si fueran un perro del infierno.

-Bueno…Ahora si han llegado.- carraspeo Jensen sin apartar la mirada de la maquina.

-No lo entiendo, Jen. ¿Por qué hacerme creer que ya habían llegado?.

-Era un plan de lo más estúpido. Pensaba hacerte creer que ya habían llegado y suplicarte que no lo hicieras. Que no los firmaras, que te seguía queriendo y todo eso pero entonces tu empezaste a decir esas cosas y…..Cambie los planes sobre la marcha.- Lo dijo todo sin mirarlo, con esos preciosos ojos verdes clavados en el fax que por fin dejo de expulsar papeles.

Jared se dedico a observar su perfil y como el sol reflejaba las diminutas pecas. Todo lo que había pasado era culpa suya y no de Jensen y el muy idiota estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse para que no lo dejara.

-Pero ya están aquí. Los auténticos….¿Que vas a hacer ahora?.-

Y el muy gilipollas todavía lo preguntaba.

Jared agarro los papeles de mala manera y los tiro a la papelera sin siquiera mirarlos, luego agarro de las solapas de la chaqueta a su decano y fundiéndose ambos en un fogoso abrazo.

-No vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente, Smeckles.

Rio como un tonto al sentir como Jensen comenzaba a llorar de alivio.

CONTINUARA


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 14

Jensen se sentía como un autentico estúpido metido en los brazos de su marido y llorando como un idiota pero era lo que tenia el ser gay. Podía llorar todo lo que quisiera sin importarle que pensaran que era un mariposa. Porque en realidad lo era.

De todas formas eso de “hacer las paces” con tanta facilidad como que no. Jared se las había echo pasar putas y el no iba a quedarse atrás. Se separo de el dando un paso atrás e intentando limpiarse las lagrimas pero no pudo porque su marido se las quito con los pulgares.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto en un susurro.

Jensen alzo la vista descubriendo que no era el único al que el momento le había podido; aunque Jared no había roto a llorar, sus ojos cubiertos por una fina película acuosa le dejo bien claro que poco le faltaba para hacerlo.  
-Un poco.- respondió dejándose mimar y cerrando los ojos al sentir la tibia caricia.

Una pena que unos tímidos golpes en la puerta rompieran el momento.

Jensen se separo rápidamente de su marido y con el dorso de la mano se limpio los restos de lágrimas. Dio permiso para entrar a quien quiera que fuera no sin antes ponerse las gafas para que ellas se encargaran de impedir que alguien viera sus preciosos ojos verdes rojos por culpa del llanto. Jared quiso darse contra la pared mas cercana. Ahora comprendía lo que paso el día en el que Jensen le dijo que si al divorcio, ese famoso día en el que no pudo ver sus ojos en ningún momento. El muy idiota había estado llorando y utilizo sus gafas de escudo para que el no se diera cuenta. Seria idiota.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente revelando a Sam Winchester al otro lado.

-Oh…Están los dos juntos. Estupendo....- Ambos docentes se quedaron de una pieza al oír eso.- Vera…He estado hablando con mi hermano y no quiero que se peleen por algo que no ha pasado así que creo que voy a dejar pasar el trabajo, Sr Ackles.- soltó de un tirón el hijo de Mary sin prácticamente respirar.

-¿Tu hermano esta aquí?.- Pregunto Jared como si fuera algo importantísimo.

-Eeeeh…Sip, de echo el ha sido el que me ha persuadido para que hable con ustedes. Asi que no voy a poder aceptar este trabajo. No quiero ser el causante de que una pareja como la suya se rompa por algo que nunca ha pasado.- La ultima frase la marco con su fuerte acento de Texas mientras miraba a Jared, para dejarle claro que de verdad no hubo nada entre Jensen y el.

Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba claro que se había equivocado con el chico. No era para nada un prepotente ni un creído y en cuanto vio que iba a romper su pareja no dudo en irse. Sin duda alguna era un buen fichaje para Carlisle. No solo era un docente estupendo sino que además tenia valores. Si, seria una gran perdida.

-Bueno…Me temo que no puedo aceptar su dimisión, Sr Winchester.- Ambos hombres se quedaron de una pieza al oír eso haciendo que el decano tuviera que morderse una sonrisa.- Vera, el Sr Padalecki al final no se va a trasladar pero el profesor de derecho se jubilara en un par de meses y tendré un puesto vacante. Sino me equivoco usted ha estudiado derecho ¿Verdad?-la sonrisa de Sam fue tan resplandeciente que por un momento casi rivalizo con la de su marido.

-¡¡Si¡¡..Quiero decir, si. Entonces…¿Me puedo quedar?

-Por mi no ahí ningún inconveniente. ¿Jared?- ese era el autentico problema. Seria Jared tan idiota de decir que no y así de paso dejar claro que no confiaba en el.

La repuesta de su marido no se hizo esperar.

-Me parece estupendo.

-¡¡Genial¡¡- dio una palmada al aire sin dejar de sonreír. A Jensen no le paso desapercibido que esta vez su sonrisa si llego a sus ojos, algo que le llamo terriblemente la atención. Sonreía de la misma manera que el lo hacia cuando Jay volvía de ver a sus padres durante todo un fin de semana. – Tengo que decírselo a mi hermano….Oh…esta aquí..si quieren puedo presentárselo.

El Decano iba a negarse en redondo, no le gustaba confraternizar de esa manera con sus empleados pero Jay no le dejo responder.

-Claro que si.  
Como si fuera un niño de cinco años, Sam abrió la puerta y alargo el brazo metiendo de un empujón a un chico mas bajo que el que no dudo en protestar porque lo trataba como un muñeco. Tanto Jay como el se quedaron de una pieza al ver el rostro del chaval. Si Sam era el vivo retrato de Jared, el hijo mayor de Mary Winchester era una copia casi exacta de Jensen. El mismo pelo rubio pero mas revuelto y corto; el mismo color de verde en los ojos sin la barrera de las gafas; la misma estatura pero no todo era igual, la forma de vestir de Jensen y la del sujeto eran completamente diferentes. Mientras que el decano vestía con pantalones de tela y camisa a juego el otro hombre utilizaba camisas de cuadros, botas militares y pantalones roídos.  
Eso último le hizo arquear una ceja. La vez que Jay le pidió el divorcio iba vestido con unas botas militares y vaqueros rotos, mas tarde se entero de que le vio en el patio besándose con otro y por lo que acababa de decir, ese otro era Sam y…..¡¡Ups¡¡

-Este es mi hermano, Dean.- presento Sam con el rostro completamente iluminado.

El susodicho dio un paso adelante y con una seguridad aplastante le estrecho la mano. Un fuerte apretón que Jensen no noto ya que estaba mas pendiente de observar el rostro de su futuro empleado que miraba a su hermano como si fuera una adolescente de quince años.

-El Sr Ackles va a contratarme para dar las clases de derecho.-informo Sam sin perder la sonrisa.

Dean volteo la vista para mirar a su hermano con la sorpresa claramente pintada en el rostro que duro solo un segundo y luego sonrió de la misma forma bobalicona.

-Vaya…eso si que es un giro de acontecimientos.- respondió todo sorna y chulería.- Al final no tendrás que irte a Palo Alto.- pico revolviéndole el pelo como solo los hermanos pequeños saben hacerlo, ganándose una mueca del menor que le dio un manotazo.  
Un tenso silencio se apodero de la estancia después de ese pequeño y en principio inocente gesto. En ese momento el teléfono sonó sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento, tengo que cogerlo.- se disculpo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Oh…No se preocupe, Sammy y yo nos largamos.- soltó Dean agarrando a su hermano de la corbata y tirando de el sin importarle el medio ahogarlo por el camino.

Ambos docentes se quedaron de una pieza en cuanto salieron sin percatarse de que el teléfono dejo de sonar.

-Son hermanos.- dijo Jared sin apartar la mirada del hueco vacio en donde hasta hacia escasos segundos habían estados los Winchester

-Sip…Eso parece….- asintió Jensen mirando hacia la misma dirección.

-No creo que sean hermanos normales.- resolvió Jared fijando su vista en su marido que se giro para mirarlo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Joder, que marrón ¿no?

-Ya te digo.- Jensen sabia que estaba mal todo ese rollo del incesto y una parte de el pensó que debería de llamar a Mary Winchester pero Sam trabajaba perfectamente y no había dado ningún tipo de problema, así que…¿Quién era el para meterse en su vida?. De todas formas si hubiera llamado a Mary no se hubiera diferenciado mucho de Singer persiguiendo su homosexualidad así que decidió hacer oídos sordos y seguir con su vida.

-¿Quién fue el que llamaba?.-pregunto Jay sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-No se.- Jensen se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marco para que saliera el ultimo numero que llamo, sintió como su rostro perdió el color al ver que numero era:- Es del colegio de Jo.

CONTINUARA


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 15

Jensen nunca había conducido tan rápido como esa mañana. Estaba tan histérico que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado el limite de velocidad en treinta kilómetros hora y a Jay le debería de pasar lo mismo porque no dijo ni esta boca es mía. Mas tarde, cuando pararan en el patio del colegio se daría cuenta de que lo que le pasaba a su marido es que estaba tan acojonado que no se atrevía a decir esta boca es mía, pero en ese momento que enfilaba la carretera principal solo podía pensar en que demonios le había pasado a su pequeña Jo, no es que supiera mucho. Nada mas ver el numero del colegio llamo con el corazón en la boca y la inepta de la directora lo único que hizo fue decirle que tenían que hablarlo en persona, que nada de por teléfono. Lo único que le dijo fue que Jo se encontraba bien pero lo dijo de tal forma que le dejo claro que de bien no tenía nada.

Subió los tres escalones que lo separaban de la calle como alma que lleva el diablo, sin importarle que los demás alumnos que en ese momento salían al patio lo miraran como si fuera un loco o mas bien como si fueran auténticos locos ya que Jared corría justo a su lado. Cuando llegaron al despacho de la directora sudaban a mares y la respiración les faltaba.

-Ackles…Jensen….Mi hija …Joshepine..- trago saliva con dificultad e intento recuperar el aliento sin dejar de mirar a la secretaria cuarentona que tenia los ojos como platos.

-La directora nos ha llamado. Soy Jared Padalecki.- consiguió decir Jay de un tirón.

La mujer los miro durante unos segundos por encima de sus gafas de pasta gruesa y como si no entendiera lo que estaban diciendo respondió:

-Aquí dice que es Joshepine Padalecki pero usted ha dicho que es su padre y no se apellida así.- dijo señalando a Jensen para luego pasar a Jay y agregar.- Pero usted si se llama así que…¿Cual de los dos es su padre?

Estrangularla, eso era lo que quería. ¿Es que no se lo había dejado bien claro?. Los dos eran el padre….Bueno…adoptivo.

Jared abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento la secretaria resolvió de una forma que no le gusto nada.

-Bueno…Si usted se apellida igual puede pasar. El se queda. -soltó señalando a Jensen que casi salta por encima del mostrador para matarla.

Por suerte para la mujer Jared estaba allí para sujetarlo.

-Vera, los dos somos sus padres y….

En ese momento el interfono sobre el mostrado pito y una voz de lo mas sexy salió de ella.

-¿Ya han llegado el Sr Padalecki?  
La secretaria dejo de prestarle atención y descolgó el teléfono para dar confirmación a la pregunta pero que había un problema, el padre no había venido solo sino con un amigo.  
Los dientes de Jensen rechinaron tan fuerte que rivalizaron con el sonido de unas uñas arañando una pizarra. ¿Qué el no era el padre? ¡¡COMO QUE EL NO ERA EL PADRE¡¡ ¿Quién fue el que le cambio los pañales cuando solo era una masa de carne?¿Quien el que le leía los cuentos y se quedaba en vela hasta las cuatro de la mañana sin importarle el trabajar al día siguiente porque le estaban saliendo los dientes?¿Quien el que se bañaba en brazos con ella sujetándose a la barra de la ducha no por miedo a caerse y partirse el espinazo sino por miedo a caer sobre su bebe y aplastarlo? ¿Quién, eh? Pues el coño.

-Si, señora, han llegado los dos padres.- susurro la mujer con los ojos abiertos como platos al director de Carlisle que en ese momento resoplaba furioso. A Jensen le llevo sus buenos diez segundos el darse cuenta de que había soltado todo eso a voz en grito; de seguro que tendría la cara roja y que al día siguiente estaría ronco pero le importo todo una mierda. Ninguna estúpida secretaria iba a dejarle esperando en el pasillo porque se suponía que no era el padre de Jo. –Pueden pasar.

-Jo, Smeckles, me has puesto como una moto al sacar tu lado salvaje.- bromeo Jared pegando hombro con hombro. Cosa que agradeció porque le relajo bastante y menos mal porque si seguía tan tenso de seguro que iba a comerse la directora.

-Calla, tonto.- susurro poniéndose rojo. El no era de esos que saltaban pero es que llevaba unos días muy estresado.

El despacho de la directora no se diferenciaba mucho del de Jensen; madera de noble, estanterías y centenares de papeles. La única salvedad era el toque femenino que le dio la mujer. Rosalen, como se llamaba la directora, era una mujer bella de ojos azules y pelo negro digna de una portada de anuncio a pesar de sobrepasar la cuarentena.

En el sofá que había pegado a la pared norte se hallaba Jo sentada en el filo izquierdo y en el derecho otra niña que le doblaba el tamaño y el peso.

-¿Sr Padalecki?- pregunto la mujer nada mas verlo a entrar sin saber muy bien a quien de los dos mirar.

-Soy yo.- afirmo Jared viendo como Jensen se dirigía hacia la pequeña a la cual se le ilumino el rostro nada mas verlos juntos.-¿Qué ha pasado?.-pregunto refiriéndose al aspecto desaliñado que tenían las dos jovencitas. Casi parecía que se habían revolcado por todo el suelo en una pelea de gatas.

-Lucy, ya puedes irte.- ordeno Rosalen dejando a los dos docentes boquiabiertos. ¿Esa chica era Lucy?. ¿La Lucy que estaba en su clase? Si le sacaba una cabeza a Jo. Jared sabía que su hija era pequeña para su edad pero no pensó que tanto.

-Ey, Princesa, ¿Estas bien?.- la voz aterciopelada de Jensen le llego desde donde estaba y no pudo evitar mirar en esa dirección. El estirado y serio decano se agachaba de forma dulce hacia su hija y le besaba las manitas como si fuera del mas frágil cristal.

-Ella si, quien no esta tan bien es la otra chica; Lucy.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Jensen incorporándose y mirando a la directora.

-Papi, no te enfades conmigo.- el hilo de voz que se escapo del pequeño cuerpecito de su hija hizo que el corazón de Jared se encogiera en su pecho.

-Hoy en la clase de su hija la profesora ha mandado hacer un dibujo de su familia. Ya sabe, papa, mama, hermanos, el perro.- Jay pudo ver como los hombros de Jensen se tensaban al ver por donde iban los tiros.- Cuando los alumnos iban terminando iban saliendo y enseñaban el dibujo a la vez que presentaban a cada uno y entonces….

-Y entonces apareció Jo con su dibujo.- gruño Jensen apretando los puños.

-Papi….Lo siento.- se disculpo bajito.

-No tienes porque disculparte, Princesa.- tranquilizo mirándola de forma dulce, una forma que se evaporo en cuanto fijo su vista en la de Rosalen.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues lo que usted ya supone. Jo dijo que tenia dos papas y ninguna mama y Lucy se metió con ella.

-Dijo que como era tan mala hija no tenia mama y que tenia dos papas porque los hombres son unos tontos.- lloriqueo la pequeña frotándose los ojos con su pequeño puñito.

Jensen tuvo ganas de salir por las puertas y ahogar el en wáter a esa niña del demonio pero la directora volvió a hablar obligándole a olvidarse de sus instintos asesinos.

-El resultado fue que su hija agredió a una alumna.

Eso le sorprendió. ¿Jo se pego con aquella niña que le sacaba una cabeza?. Jensen volvió a mirar a su hija con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo siento.- el decano quiso soltar una risa divertida al oír eso. Durante todo ese tiempo pensó que le pedía perdón por lo del dibujo y en realidad era por lo de pegarse con una niña que había insultado a su familia.

-No te preocupes, Princesa. No pasa nada. ¿Podemos llevárnosla?-pregunto aliviado.

-En realidad no les he llamado por eso, Sr Ackles. Es muy comprensible lo que Jo a hecho. Lo que en realidad quería hablar con usted es sobre el entorno en el que ella vive.

-¿Disculpe?- esta vez fue Jared el que interrumpió.

-Sinceramente, no creo que su situación sea la ideal para cuidar a una niña tan pequeña. Estoy seguro de que solo la confundirán mas.

Menos mal que esa mujer no tenia ningún objeto afilado en el despacho porque sino hubiera conocido el asesino en serie que Jensen llevaba dentro. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo?.

-Por mucho que les molesten Jo aun no tiene sus gustos sexuales forjados, no sabe si le gustaran los chicos o las chicas y viviendo con dos hombres que se besan y hacen “otras cosas” de seguro que se confunde mas.

-Escúcheme bien “señorita”.- Se apresuro a decir Jensen con las venas del cuello marcadas. Al parecer sip, estaba insinuando lo que el creía. Y ósea, como que no. Ya había tenido que luchar con Singer durante muchos años como para que ahora una directora de tres al cuarto le dijera eso ¡¡Y encima delante de su hija¡¡

-Mis papas no se besan delante de mi.- interrumpió Jo como si estuvieran hablando de ella.- Creen que me troumotizare. ¿Qué es troumotizarse?- Pregunto mirando a Jensen y dejando a los tres docentes helados en el sitio.- No se porque.

Rosalen dudo durante un momento para luego dirigirse exclusivamente a la niña.

-Entonces…¿No has visto nunca a tus papas darse besitos?-pregunto con una amplia sonrisa. La niña negó con la cabeza.- Ni cogerse de la mano.- Misma repuesta.- Ni desnudos. - probo con una mirada picarona.

Jo se tapo la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza y como si estuvieran las dos solas en la habitación susurro:

-Papi dice que ya soy mayor para eso pero una vez vi a papa saliendo de la ducha.- Rosalen abrió la boca exagerada y sonrió de la misma manera.- El no me vio.- agrego.

-¿Y qué pensaste cuando lo viste?

-Que esta malito porque tenía algo muy largo colgando.

Jared casi se muere al oír eso. Jo lo había visto…¡¡Desnudo¡¡ Menos mal que los Padalecki esta acostumbrados a reponerse rápidamente de semejantes cosas porque sino de verdad que se haría caído al suelo, cuando de verdad creyó morirse fue cuando la directora volvió a preguntar:  
-¿Ese algo miraba hacia arriba?

Estaba a punto de espetarle a que venia semejante pregunta cuando Jo la miro como si fuera un bicho raro y le respondió:

-¡¡No¡¡. Estaba muerto.- resolvió en un susurro la pequeña en su infantil mente arrancando una sonrisa a Jensen y haciendo respirar aliviado a Jared que cada vez que salía de la ducha lo hacía empalmado.

-Oh…- la mujer se levanto y miro a ambos hombres con expresión culpable.- Lo siento, me temo que les debo una disculpa.

-Nos debe más que eso, Sra Ruiz. Jared, ¿Te importaría llevarte a Jo al coche? La directora y yo tenemos que hablar.

El tono que utilizo Jensen le dejo bien claro que Rosalen Ruiz iba a arrepentirse de haber insinuado todo lo que había insinuado.

Jared cogió en brazos a Jo que se dejo hacer mientras sin comprender que se estaba perdiendo. El pequeño cuerpecito de la niña quedo sepultado en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el coche sin decir nada. Anduvo por el pasillo completamente ensimismado en todos los acontecimientos de los ultimas horas y la verdad era que no podía creerse que hubiera estado a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda. ¿Es que era idiota o qué?

Estaba tan ensimismado echándose la bronca a si mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las pequeñas manitas que le acariciaban el pelo. Jared alzo la vista en el justo momento de ver el rostro iluminado de Jo con una sonrisa. Frunció el ceño y guardo silencio su niña, completamente abstraída, hundía sus pequeños deditos en su cabello al principio para luego pasarlos por sus cejas, su nariz, su frente; le recordó a Jensen las primeras veces que compartieron cama como marido y mujer y como el se le quedaba mirando como un bobo.

-Ey….¿Qué pasa, Jo?- pregunto en un susurro asegurando su pequeño peso entre sus brazos.

-Nada y…papa….

-¿Si?

-Llámame Princesa.

CONTINUARA


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16

Cuando Jensen salio del colegio de Jo lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era tan grande que los descoloco a ambos cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Jared le pregunto con una ceja arqueada y sin palabras pero la única respuestas que obtuvo fue que ni el profesorado ni el alumnado volverían a molestar a Jo nunca mas.

Ese día lo dedicaron a estar juntos. Jensen llamo a Alexa y le dijo que cancelara todas sus citas alegando de que estaba de viaje de negocios y le dijo a Sam que supliera a Jared en sus clases. El Winchester estuvo encantado de complacerle. Fueron a un parque, comieron helado, corretearon por un paseo de esos de película sufista y bromearon como si fueran una familia mas. Jo se lo paso tan bien que su pequeño cuerpecito no aguanto el viaje de vuelta a casa y termino cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en los labios. El problema fue que Jensen y Jared estaban tambien destrozados y antes de poner el culo en el colchón estaban roncando.

El reloj volvía a marcar las 6.45 con sus luminosos números como si nada hubiera pasado desde la ultima vez que Jensen lo miro. Aun quedaban quince minutos para que el despertador sonara como un loco y otros diez hasta que Jo se despertara protestando porque era muy temprano para ir al cole. Jensen hizo una suma rápida y si no se equivocaba tenia el tiempo justo.

Con el cuerpo aun adormilado se giro hacia Jared que roncaba suavemente completamente espatarrado en la cama; típico de su marido ocupar toda la cama como si durmiera solo. Al decano e costo bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a esa manía pero cuando lo consiguió durmió de un tirón. Con suavidad deslizo la mano sobre el amplio pecho y acaricio toda la superficie; como era de esperar no hubo reacción, Jared estaba dormido como una piedra.

Mejor.

Incorporándose sobre su codo empezó a repartir castos besos por todo el amplio pecho hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo por el cual paso la punta de la lengua, despacio, solo una ligera pasada que obtuvo lo que deseaba. Que el pequeño monte luciera erecto y un pequeño gemido se escapara de su marido que seguía durmiendo. Lo lamió un poco mas, parando en los momentos justos en los que el cuerpo de Jay empezaba a espabilarse y esperando paciente a que volviera a caer en estado de duermevela. Se turno del pezón derecho al izquierdo pellizcando suavemente el que quedaba libre de su boca con los dedos. Pudo ver perfectamente como los vellos de todo el cuerpo de Jay se ponían de punta debido a toda su atención. Jensen mordió una risita ante el quejido de protesta que salio de los labios de su marido cuando dejo sus pezones y empezó a descender hacia abajo sin dejar de besar castamente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.  
Pronto se encontró con la gruesa erección que lucia alta y firme dentro de su prisión de tela, oscureciéndola por la parte delantera debido al líquido pre-seminal. Jensen se relamió los labios y sin siquiera bajar la prenda agarro con un poco de mas fuerza el miembro y lo froto un poco, deleitándose como, aun en sueños, Jared arqueaba la espalda y embestía contra su mano. Estaba tan duro. No sabia si podría llevar a cabo su plan. Dios, hacia tanto tiempo que el y Jay no hacían esto..  
Desterró esos pensamientos apretando la mandíbula y bajo la fina tela con cuidado de no despertarlo, encontrándose la polla de Jared dura y brillante. No dudo en hacerlo. Deseaba volver a sentir el miembro de su marido en la boca, degustar su sabor y su textura. Abrió la boca lo máximo que pudo y con una habilidad que no sabia que tenia se lo metió por completo en la boca y absorbió con ganas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared casi se muere al sentir la humedad rodeándolo y apretándolo con fuerza, hasta ese momento siempre pensó que estaba teniendo un sueño cojonudo pero fue sentir la lengua de Jensen pasearse libremente por todo su miembro y saber que no; que su marido le estaba despertando de la mejor manera posible.

-Oh...Joder, Jenny.- jadeo encogiendo los dedos de los pies y separando mas las piernas.

Jensen le lamió los testículos con gula mientras lo masturbaba con seguridad, obligándole a morder la almohada por miedo a soltar algún improperio y despertar asi a Jo. Estuvo incontables minutos alternando entre sus huevos y su polla para por fin prestar especial atención a todo su largo mástil que se lo agradeció poniéndose aun mas duro. Como ya sabia que pasaría Jensen no le dejo correrse, y si lo sabia era porque aun no lo había tocado y su marido seria muchas cosas pero no era idiota. Su cerebro intento ordenarle a su mano que se moviera, que lo tocara pero en ese justo momento Jensen se subió sobre el y empezó a frotarse como si fuera la niña del exorcista, sucio y urgente y sin dejar de susurrar obscenidades que eran dignas de sus mejores tiempos.

-Mierda, Padalecki, tu y tu jodido tamaño gigantesco. Voy a follarte. Te voy a meter dentro y voy a apretarte tanto que te voy a sorber el alma por la polla.

Joder con el católico

Jared por fin consiguió ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera y con una excitación desbordarte agarro de las caderas a su marido y lo movió contra su cuerpo, frotándolo y humedeciendo con su propio liquido pre-seminal la entrada de Jensen que ronroneo como un gigantesco gatitos. El profesor alzo la vista y lo vio, sentado a horcajadas sobre el, con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos, la polla dura descansando sobre su propio vientre y moviendo las caderas de forma obscena y ¿Como?¿Como va a resistirse a eso?

-Joder, Ackles.- mascullo levantándolo unos centímetros y buscando su entrada con las caderas.

La encontró relativamente pronto sobre todo considerando su postura y sin importarle el marcarle las caderas a su marido tiro de el hacia abajo encontrando una dulce presión sobre la cabeza de su polla. Oooh si. Joder. Joder. Si. El cuerpo de Jensen lo apretaba como nunca debido a que no había habido dilatación ¡¡Y solo era la punta¡¡ No podía esperar a ver como lo estrujaba cuando le metiera toda la polla.  
Con un fuerte jadeo hinco los talones en el colchón y se dispuso a hundirse por completo en ese estrecho y caliente cuerpo cuando Jensen tenso las piernas y se separo de el, consiguiendo así que nada mas que la cabeza de su polla pudiera disfrutar de la deliciosa presión.

-¿Que?-parpadeo sin comprender.

Cuando Jared alzo la vista y vio a su marido para preguntarle que demonios pasaba le sucedió algo muy extraño, fue una mezcla de excitación depravada y miedo aterrador porque Jensen, su católico, serio y seco decano lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y una expresión de lo mas sádica en el rostro.

-¿Que crees que vas a hacer Padalecki?- pregunto con la voz bañada en maldad.- ¿No creerás que vas a follarme, verdad?-gruño con el mismo tono mientras movía las caderas de forma sensual.

Y si, ósea como que si iba a follarselo, y a ser posibles de todas las maneras posibles habidas y por haber. Jensen Ackles no iba a poder andar el día de hoy porque Jared Padalecki iba a pegarle una señora follada.

-Si.- Respondió tirando hacia abajo de sus caderas para enfundarse por completo pero Jensen se lo impidió volviendo a tensar las piernas, dejando su apretada cabeza a punto de explotar.- Smeckles, por favor.

-Aquí soy yo quien dice cuando se folla.- Y para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras se dejo caer un poco mas introduciendo hasta la mitad a Jared que se retorció debajo de el como una culebra. -Y me temo que ahora no va a poder ser.- Jadeo el decano dejándolo a mitad de camino entre el cielo y el infierno.

El despertador sonó de forma estriendenté en el momento justo en el que Jared iba a protestar por lo que acababa a decir haciendo que Jensen se sentara rápidamente sobre la cama como si nada hubiera pasado y empezara a ponerse los calzoncillos y las zapatillas bien.

-No dejes que ella lo vea.- susurro mirándole de lado dejando que viera su erección enfundada en la ropa interior perfectamente.

-¡¡Papa¡¡- En el momento en el que Jensen se cubrió con la bata Jo hizo acto de presencia y se lanzo sobre el como si fuera un tren de mercancías, haciendo que Jared tuviera que hacer juegos malabares para que no sintiera su erección y tuviera que fingir que le hacia cosquillas mientras se subía los calzoncillos como buenamente podía.

Maldito Jensen Ackles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si, maldito Jensen Ackles. No se cansaría de decirlo, ese maldito hijo de puta no solo lo había puesto como una moto antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, sino que siguió en el desayuno con miradas sugerentes por encima de las gafas y desayunando de forma obscena. Dios, nunca un palo de nata le pareció tan obsceno como esa mañana. Sobre todo porque cuando iba por la mitad del dulce Jensen apretó los dedos consiguiendo que casi toda la nata se le esparciera por la cara y eso no fue lo peor sino que su hija al verlo empezó a reirse y el muy hijo puta le siguió la broma pasándose la lengua por toda la cara...¡¡Joder¡¡ Iba a explotar.

Quiso salir en ese momento para el baño y hacerse un apaño pero al igual que en la cama Jo no le dejo moverse porque tenia Papitis y el resultado fue que termino con un dolor de huevos que casi no podía caminar.

Por suerte Jensen lo dejo tranquilo todo el camino en coche en el que estuvieron solos, haciéndole pensar que lo mismo había imaginado cosas. Que de verdad no lo había echo a posta y que la alarma del reloj les cogio por sorpresa y que la aventura con el palo de nata fue solo un accidente.

El problema era que ahora se encontraba en su clase completamente en silencio debido a un examen y recreando una y otra vez como Jensen se metía los dedos en la boca para chupar toda la nata. Cristo, sin duda eso tenia que ser pecado por no se católico.

Por suerte la música que vibraba a través del auricular de su móvil le servia para distraerse lo suficiente como para que la cosa no fuera a mayores. El otro auricular colgaba alegremente sobre su pecho dejándole vía libre para escuchar cualquier tipo de cuchicheo entre los alumnos que quisieran hacer trampas en el examen. Las piernas sobre la mesa era el toque final para su cómoda postura.

Un pequeño pitido corto la canción que oía haciéndole mirar la pantalla con una ceja arqueada.

¿Estas solo?

Un mensaje de texto, de Jensen. Una sonrisa de lo mas estupida se le formo en el rostro.

Estoy en un examen. Escuchando música con los auriculares

Respondió sabiendo que le joderia. Al decano le jodia que sus empleados no estuvieran al cien por cien concentrados en los alumnos. Supuso que el siguiente mensaje seria un taco pero para su sorpresa no fue un mensaje sino una llamada. De Jensen  
Con el ceño fruncido pulso la tecla verde y tuvo que agarrarse a la silla para no caerse de ella.

Era una video llamada.

Pero no una cualquiera, era una de Jensen, en su despacho, con la camisa abierta y la cremallera abierta y ¡¡Ostia puta¡¡ Se estaba tocando. Y no tocando de forma suave precisamente, sino que su mano subía y bajaba rápidamente sobre su polla dura durante unos segundos para después subir y pellizcarse los pezones dejándole una buena vista de su miembro erecto.

\- Me aburría solo.-Gruño la excitada voz de Jensen revelándole que el también tenia un auricular puesto para oirle. Jared bajo las piernas y casi de forma inconsciente llevo su mano a su polla.- Quita esa mano de ahi.- Ordeno Jensen como si pudiera verlo y volviendo a masturbarse con fuerza.- Estas en una clase llena de menores de edad, Padalecki. Asi que compórtate. -Siseo apoyando la cabeza sobre el flamante sillón y mordiéndose el labio.

Y menudo hijo de puta. El ahí., sintiendo como su polla se ponía dura en cero como segundos y Jensen retransmitiéndole como se hacia una paja. ¡¡Mierda¡¡ Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que era un castigo el no ser católico porque ¡¡Joder¡¡ Eso sin duda tenia que ser un castigo por no serlo.

-Tus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Dios, quiero lamerte los dedos y que me los metas; quiero sentir ese escozor que siento cada vez que me dilatas con urgencia mientras me toco. Por todos los ángeles, Jared, quiero lamerte la polla mientras me dilatas. Un 69. Por la Virgen. ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no hacemos uno de esos.?

 

Sinceramente no tenia ni idea pero no iban a tardar mucho mas en hacerlo. De echo en cuanto terminara la clase iba a ir a su despacho, ponerlo sobre la mesa y hacerle todo lo que le había dicho.  
Su polla vibro impaciente dentro de sus pantalones al ver como todo el cuerpo rojo y excitado de Jensen se tensaba ante la cercanía del orgasmo. El muy hijo de puta iba a correrse vía 3G, seria maricon.

El sudor que le impregno el cuerpo ante los gemidos y gimoteos del decano no fue nada con el escalofrió que le recorrió de arriba abajo cuando, en un movimiento involuntario, apretó las piernas y el conocido placer de su miembro le hizo soltar un jadeo.

Jensen se encontraba en la cúspide de su placer con las venas de su polla saltadas y la punta brillante, estaba de correrse y Jared con el y sin tocarse cuando de repente la aterciopelada voz de una de sus alumnos le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. El salto que dio en el sitio fue digno de cuando tenia quince años y su madre casi le pilla metiéndose su primer vibrador por el culo.

-¿QUE?-grito con el corazón en la garganta.

-Ya he terminado.

Eso no fue un jarro de agua fría, fue todo un puto iceberg que se disolvió por completo cuando, por el auricular que aun colgaba de su oreja, escucho el gemido lastimero de Jensen corriéndose.

-Vale. Déjelo ahí.- gruño apagando el móvil y temblando como una hoja.

El móvil volvió a vibrar entre sus manos llamando su atención. Otro sms, este mucho mas corto y conciso.

Ja ja ja.

Puto Jensen Ackles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando sonó la hora de descanso Jared prácticamente voló hasta el despacho del decano sin siquiera importarle que Alexa le hablara. En cualquier otra ocasión se habría sentido culpable por haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca pero ahora...Ahora como que le importaba una mierda.  
Abrió la puerta dispuesto a follarse, echar la bronca y masturbar a su marido, todo junto cuando lo vio. A Jensen con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y un taladro en la mano.

No le hizo falta preguntar nada, tenia una gran interrogante pintada en el rostro.

-He puesto un pestillo.- informo con una sonrisa de lo mas inocente.

Eso hizo que Jared girara sobre si mismo para ver de qué hablaba. Efectivamente, allí estaba, a la altura de sus ojos, un cestillo en color plata que resaltaba horriblemente contra la madera oscura.  
Una sensación de calor recorrió el cuerpo del profesor al darse cuenta de que ahora SI podía hacerle todo lo que quisiera sin miedo a que de repente alguien abriera la puerta y los pillara en pelota picada.

¡¡Genial¡¡

Se giro sobre si mismo para mirar a su marido con todas sus malas intenciones y este le devolvió el gesto con los ojos brillantes, taladro aun en mano y un poco sudoroso. Jared no pudo evitar imaginárselo en plan albañil de peli porno y eso le arranco una mueca de dolor porque ¡¡Joder, volvía a estar empalmado¡¡

-Ese taladro te hace muy sexy-jadeo como si fuera un animal herido.

El decano amplio su sonrisa y metiéndose en el papel de albañil pornográfico flexiono el brazo simulando que la herramienta era una pistola y con voz chulesca susurro:

-He venido para arreglarle las cortinas....Dígame...¿Donde tengo que taladrar?- nada mas terminar la pregunta apretó el gatillo dos veces haciendo sonar el taladro haciendo que Jared deseara coger una cámara de video y se pusiera a grabarlo.

Brun ....Brun.

Sino fuera por lo empalmado que estaba de seguro que se habria descojonado vivo.

Jared fue a dar un paso hacia adelante y quitarle las tonterías a su marido a base de empujones cuando la puerta, que no tenia el pestillo echado, se abrió y revelo a todo el consejo del grupo escolar que ¡¡Sorpresa, sorpresa¡¡ Venían para hablar de no se que historia de la universidad.

Puta universidad y jodido Jensen Ackles que dejo el taladro en la mesa y con una sonrisa les ofreció asiento a todos los malditos vejestorios.

-Jared, tu clase empieza en cinco minutos, deberías irte. Oh..por cierto, saldré tarde asi que ..¿No te importa ir a recoger a Jo?-pregunto con un púdico aleteo de pestañas, como si hacia escasamente una hora no le hubiera enseñado como se hacia una paja a través del puto teléfono.

-Si, claro..Sin problemas.- se apresuro a decir mientras se marchaba hacia su clase. No tardo ni dos segundos en llamar a Cris para que cuidara de su queridísima sobrina Jo.

CONTINUARA


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 17

Jensen llego a casa cuando era noche cerrada y ¡¡Joder¡¡ Se moria por un baño caliente y una buena sesión de masaje en los pies. Sabia perfectamente que lo de los pies iba a ser imposible, no solo porque Jared de seguro estaría reventado por culpa de la pequeña Jo, sino por dudaba bastante que después del día de tensión sexual que le hizo pasar aceptara a hacerle un simple masaje en los pies.  
Con un resoplido de puro cansancio tiro las llaves encima de la mesita de entrada y se aflojo la corbata mientras se dirigía a la cocina dispuesto a comerse a su hija a besos. Dios, la había echado tanto de menos.

-Ya he llegado.- soltó nada mas entrar en la cocina pero nadie le respondió porque…

Estaba vacía.

¿Uh?¿Donde?

No pudo decir ni esta boca es mia cuando se vio aplastado contra la pared mas cercana, quiso soltar una maldición al sentir la dura escayola contra su mejilla pero en ese momento unas manos se dedicaron a tocarlo por completo haciéndole olvidarse por completo de lo que iba a decir.

-Por fin llegas.- la voz de Jared oscura y cavernosa le puso los pelos de punta.

-Jay….¿Que?- intento separase pero su marido volvió a estamparlo contra la pared como si fuera una dulce chica de treinta kilos.

-A callar. Voy a follarte como te mereces, Ackles.- gruño desabrochándole los pantalones con urgencia.

Y no. Vamos, que el había pasado toda una semana de infierno pensando que iba a perder a toda su familia y ahora que lo habían arreglado Jared se pensaba que iba a dejarse follar como si fuera un idiota.  
Pues va a ser que no.

Planto los pies en el suelo y las manos en la pared y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir empujo hacia atrás haciendo que Jared trastabillara hasta estamparse con la barra americana que partía en dos la cocina. Jay lo miro con los ojos como platos, con el pijama puesto y empalmado como un mono haciendo que Jensen se sintiera una especie de pervertido por desear que lo forzara, que volviera a empotrarlo contra la pared y se lo follara como el animal que era aunque eso tendría que ser en otra ocasión por que ahora….

-Has sido un niño muy malo, Padalecki.- mascullo sacándose la corbata de un tirón y enrollándolo en muñeca derecha para luego dar un fuerte tiron.

Jared trago saliva al ver eso pero no se movió de su sitio, solo tenso el cuerpo y alzo la cabeza como diciendo que era mas alto que el. A Jensen le recordó a un león de Serenghetti y eso le excito mas. Si Jared era un león, el era el cazador.

Volvió a dar un fuerte tirón de la corbata y eso pareció ser el resorte que hizo que su marido se moviera hacia adelante. Jensen no supo si fue por la excitación o porque Jared se dejo pero el caso fue que el ultimo termino con el pecho pegado a la encimera y gruñendo una maldición.  
Tenia que ser rápido, Jared era un tipo grande y fuerte y no dudaba en que pronto se libraría de el, así que utilizo la corbata para atarle las muñecas y le separo las piernas de un fuerte empujón con su pie consiguiendo así que Jay quedara completamente a su merced.

Jensen cogió la tijera que había justo encima de la mesa y corto un trozo de camiseta luego jalo de ella con fuerza, convirtiéndola en jirones y dejando al descubierto la gigantesca espalda de su marido que se dedico a manosear con su mano libre.  
-Suéltame cabron.- espeto revolviéndose bajo su cuerpo e intentando incorporarse. Y lo habría echo, si Jensen no le hubiera agarrado de la nuca y le hubiera obligado a pegar la cara al mármol de la encimera.  
-Calla.- ordeno deslizando la tijera entre el pantalón y la cintura. Un escalofrió de placer le recorrió al sentir como Jared se tensaba al sentir el hierro contra su piel; dio un rápido corte y al igual que la camiseta tiro de los pantalones rasgándolo por completo.

-Eran mis pantalones favoritos.- gruño Jay volviendo a revolverse.

-O te callas o te callo.- amenazo Jensen dejando la tijera a su lado y posando ambas manos sobre las dos curvas gemelas que eran el culo de Jared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El profesor jadeo de sorpresa al sentir como le separaba las nalgas pero no dio su brazo a torcer, el era el que había pasado un infierno de día y por lo tanto era él el que tenia que “dar”.

-¿Y que vas a hacerme? ¿Leerme el nuevo testamento?-pico tensando las piernas e intentando apartarse de esas manos que en ese momento le manoseaban el trasero como si fuera un viejo verde.

-Se acabo.- las manos se fueron y por un momento Jared creyó que había metido la pata. Que Jensen se había hartado e iba a dejarlo solo en la cocina, empalmado y caliente. Pero gracias al cielo se equivoco porque medio segundo después un grueso trozo de cuero se deslizo entre sus labios. Jared frunció el ceño al sentirlo tan suave. ¿Qué demonios era eso?. Jensen tiro un poco mas fuerte haciendo que Jared se acordara del bocado de los caballos al sentir como Jensen hacia presión y el cuero se cerraba contra su nuca.

El cinturón.

Fue una especie de revelación. Jensen estaba utilizando su cinturón para amordazarlo, su cinturón de piel de Ubrique de seda italiana a la cual le tenia mas cariño que a sus diplomas.

Ooooh Joder….

Jared se revolvió excitado ante ese echo, casi podía imaginarse a Jensen detrás de el completamente concentrado y excitado mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, jalaba del cuero y lo amordazaba.

Su miembro vibro entre sus piernas deseando un poco de atención que no consiguió por culpa de que tenia las manos atadas.

 

Puto vicioso.

-Te quiero bien callado, Padalecki.- mascullo Jensen contra su oreja mientras frotaba su miembro contra la hendidura de su trasero.- Voy a castigarte y quiero que estés quieto.

A Jared se le pusieron todos los vellos de punta. Jensen estaba utilizando su tono de voz de Decano enfurecido y eso le encendía cosa mala. Volvió a revolverse, mas por forma simbólica que por otra cosa y gracias a eso se gano un fuerte cachete en la nalga derecha que le hizo lloriquear.

-Quieto.- ordeno Jensen como si fuera un perro.

Obedeció con las ganas recorriéndole el cuerpo. Jensen volvió a apartarse de el y a separarle las nalgas, Jared sintió los pulgares acariciándole suavemente del ano para luego introducir un poco los dedos, lo justo para que gimoteara y alzara las caderas buscando algo que Jensen le negaba. Jen se dedico a acariciar su seca entrada y dilatarla suavemente como si Jay no estuviera dolorosamente empalmado y excitado. El profesor agradeció el estar amordazado porque sino de seguro que habría empezado a suplicar como un puta sin importarle. Lo único malo es que eso no le impedía sollozar de impotencia. Casi grita de alegría cuando sintió la lengua de Jensen en su orificio, deslizándose arriba y abajo, despacio y sin prisas, lubricándole como si de verdad vivieran en una burbuja del tiempo. Eso era lo que realmente odiaba del decano de Carlisle por regla general follaba con prisa por culpa de la excitación pero cuando optaba por hacerlo despacio....Era una autentica tortura.  
El grueso pulgar se deslizo dentro de el hasta el nudillo haciendo que se pusiera de puntillas y gimoteara contra el cinturón, Jared pudo sentir como el cuero se empapaba alrededor de su boca y no pudo importarle menos el fastidiar semejante prenda de vestir, sobre todo cuando Jensen se dedico a mover el dedo en círculos, dilatándole lentamente. La lengua de su marido seguía lubricándolo a la vez que deslizaba el otro pulgar, también hasta el nudillo; entonces hizo algo que nunca, en todos lo años que llevaban juntos hizo, Jensen utilizo los dedos que tenia dentro de su cuerpo y los deslizo hacia los lados con la suavidad justa para que un pequeño picazón doloroso le hiciera bizquear. Cuando si bizqueo fue cuando sintió la lengua de su marido en “ese” sitio.  
El profesor grito con fuerza pero solo se oyó un pequeño gimoteo debido al maldito cinturón lo amortiguo, la corbata le corto la circulación de las muñecas y la encimera se le clavaba en la cintura pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que en ese momento uno de los dedos de Jensen abandono su lugar y la cerro contra su miembro que froto con fuerza. Tuvo que obligarse a pensar en otra cosa para no correrse como un novato.

-¿Así que creías que me acostaba con Sam Winchester, eh?-mascullo Jensen mordiéndole las nalgas. Jay asintió rápidamente y lloriqueo con fuerza cuando su marido se incorporo con brusquedad y le dio un fuerte cachete en el trasero.- Muy, muy mal, Padalecki.- gruño dándole un segundo golpe. Jared se puso de puntillas al sentir la fuerte picazón e intento alejarse pero Jensen no le dejo, parándole con otro fuerte golpe. Casi seguro que tenia la zona roja, al menos eso creía por lo sensible que lo tenia, cosa que le quedo confirmada cuando Jensen le acaricio con la yema de los dedos durante un segundo para después volver a golpearlo.

-Nggghhhh.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Si eso crees entonces debería de llamarte Sam ¿No crees?-oyó que preguntaba detrás de el. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y sino hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguro que le habrían rechinado los dientes. No quería que Jensen se lo follara llamando a Sam y se lo hizo saber con una mirada asesina. – Tranquilo, Padasomething, me gustas tu, no ese tipo…Prefiero cien veces tu espalda.- informo acariciándole toda la espalda con obscenidad.- Tu largo cabello.- cerro los dedos sobre su flequillo y tiro con fuerza de el.- Pero lo que mas me gusta es…¡¡Esto¡¡- De una estocada demoledora Jensen se deslizo dentro de el haciendo que Jared se pusiera de puntillas contra la encimera- Estupido idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo….? Oh joder.- Jensen empezo a follarlo con furia descontrolada, haciendo que Jared llorara literalmente de dolor y placer.-Te quiero, gilipollas. Te quiero demasiado como para tirarlo todo por la borda por un polvo.

Jared sentía el grueso miembro de Jen entrar dentro de el con fuerza, las muñecas le dolían, un gimoteo de sorpresa se le escapo cuando una de las manos libres de Jensen tiro del cuero hacia atrás obligándole a incorporarse sobre si mismo, sintiendo el pecho de su marido contra su espalda. La mandíbula le dolía por culpa del cuero y de seguro que le quedaba marca pero le dio igual porque en ese momento Jensen cerro la mano sobre su miembro erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza. Las rodillas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerle y la vista se le nublo por culpa de tanta excitación. Joder, sin duda había echo lo mejor del mudo al dejar a Jo con Cris porque sin duda esa noche amenazaba con ser muuuy larga.

Jensen gruño detrás de el, le mordió los hombros y por donde llegaba con fuerza a la par que lo masturbaba y lo follaba con violencia. Jared no tardo mucho mas en correrse sobre la encimera de la cocina, a escasos centímetros de donde Jo comía todos los días sus cereales Krunch pero no pudo importarle menos, ya lo limpiaría cuando terminaran. El decano no tardo mucho mas en seguirle y el sentir la semilla de su marido en su entrada fue lo mas erotico que nunca había sentido. Fue una pena que ya se hubiera corrido porque lo habría vuelto a hacer encantado.

La cocina se lleno de los jadeos de Jensen que cayo sobre su espalda completamente empapado de sudor. Jared sintió como, después de unos segundos, se incorporaba sobre si mismo y sin llegar a salir de el le quito el cinturón de la boca. Abrió y cerro varias veces la boca intentando volver a poner en su sitio su mandíbula mientras sentía como le liberaba las manos. Una vez hecho eso los gruesos labios de su marido le llenaron la espalda y la nuca arrancándole mas de un ronroneo.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro que solo te quiero a ti, capullo.-Intento hablar pero le fue imposible, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, porque no pienso pasar una semana tan mierda como esta ultima, así que como vuelvas a creer que me encoño con otro tío te parto la cara ¿Vale?

-Vale.- la voz le salio rasposa.-Pero ahora…Es mi turno.

Dicho esto se incorporo sobre si mismo y aprovechando el cansancio de Jen lo sentó sobre la encimera que el habia ocupado hacia tan solo unos segundos y agarrando el aceite de oliva que descansaba pacientemente al lado de las sartenes dijo:

-Hoy me apetece comida española, Jenny.- sonrió embadurnándose los dedos.- ¿Te apetece?

Jensen sonrió ampliamente y abriendo mas las piernas respondió sin dudar:

-Me encanta la comida española.

FIN


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogo.

2026  
El griterío de los recién graduados lleno todo el  
campus  
haciendo que Jensen sintiera unas ganas terribles de llorar; no porque otra futura generación de políticos, empresarios y futuros famosos salieran por última vez por las puertas de Carlisle, sino porque está en particular tenía algo muy especial para el decano.

Joshepine Padalecki-Ackles se graduaba.

Y con honores.

Una conocida picazón en los ojos le advirtió de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Lo habían conseguido. Por fin, después de años, Jo se había graduado en Carlisle. Una sonrisa divertida se formo en su rostro cuando recordó que hace unos años, Jared le propuso irse a otro trabajo para ganar más dinero; no es que las cosas en cuestión monetaria hubiera sido muy buena, de echo hubo meses en los que sopesaron la idea de hipotecar su casa, pero gracias al cielo todo se solucionaba con mas pena que gloria. De todas formas no todo fueron problemas de dinero, sino que también tuvieron que pasar la época adolescente de Jo en la que le dio por encontrar a su autentico padre. Jesús, fue la peor epoca para Jensen. Su pequeña princesa quería conocer a Tom Welling, mierda...¿Y si lo conocía y decidía que era mas guay que ellos y los dejaba tirados?.  
Por suerte, Tom mantuvo el mismo tipo que con Alona y le dio la patada rápidamente....Bueno, fue una autentica crueldad y si hubiera podido de seguro que le habría reventado los huevos a patadas pero una parte de Jensen amaba a ese hombre por no haber aceptado a Jo; claro esta no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura.  
-¿No iras a llorar, verdad?- La voz de Jared le acaricio la oreja izquierda poniéndole los vellos de punta. Jensen se maravillo como después de tanto tiempo, su marido aun podía hacerle estremecer

-¡¡Claro que no¡¡-respondió rápidamente mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Oh...Smeckles...- susurro Jay pasando el brazo por encima de su marido.

-Jared, por favor. Nos están mirando.- reprendió el decano removiéndose incomodo pero sin apartarse, sintiendo como decenas de ojos paternos se posaban en ellos.

-Me da igual. Llevamos casados 20 años y siete años mas de noviazgo y solo estoy abrazando a mi marido, no contratando servicios sexuales.- gruño Jay sin apartar el brazo.

Jensen vio como su marido cargaba su peso de un pie a otro y no pudo evitar maravillarse de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, hace nada estaba recorriendo los pasillos de Carlisle intentando evitar a ese profesor plasta que no entendía un "no" por respuesta y ahora dejaba caer distraídamente el peso sobre ese gran cuerpo que lo volvía loco. Increíble, al final Jared lo consiguió. Consiguió que hubieran un JensenyJared.

Una expresión de lo mas estúpida se le formo en el rostro haciendo que le pasara completamente desapercibido como una sonrisa de lo mas pervertida se dibujaba en la cara de Jay.

-Papi.- Jo apareció en ese justo momento lanzándose sobre los brazos de Jensen, consiguiendo que el recio decano se derritiera en el sitio.

-Sr Ackles....Sr Padalecki.- Ruby apareció a unos centímetros de su hija, respirando de forma enamorada por Jared que se tenso un poco. Ruby no era la típica que Jensen aprobara como amiga de Jo, era demasiado alocada y conflictiva y así se lo hizo saber a su hija pero la muy maldita lo dejo callado alegando que si el podía tener de amigo al tito Cris, bien podía tener ella de amiga a Ruby, la cual por cierto estaba completamente colada por su marido; en mas de una ocasión se burlo de Jay porque de seguro la pobre chica se masturbaba pensando en el, claro esta eso le paso factura porque las demás amigas de Jo estaban mas interesadas en el que en el profesor, haciendo que tuviera que soportar infinidad de bromitas sobre el tema y todas mientras tenían sexo.

¿Como crees que reaccionarían todas esas chicas si te vieran así, Smeckles? Llorando porque te de mas, con las piernas abiertas y el culo lleno.

Jensen se ruborizo por pensar esas cosas en ese momento, sobre todo cuando sintio movimiento dentro de sus pantalones.

-Oye, Papi...Van a organizar una fiesta de despedida....¿Puedo ir?-pregunto Jo todo ojos de cachorro y maldita sea...¿Como podía negarse a eso?. Estaba a punto de decirle la hora de recogida cuando...

-Vale...Y si quieres puedes quedarte en casa de Ruby.

¿Eing?....No, osea...¿¿EING??

Como es normal Jo no espero a que ninguno de los dos se arrepintiera y le pusiera hora, así que ambas chicas salieron escopetadas en dirección ninguna parte gritando que les llamarían si pasaba algo.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene eso?-pregunto de mal modo queriendo estrangular a su marido que se libro porque estaban rodeados de padres.

Jared amplio una sonrisa y de forma lo suficientemente sugerente se agacho a la altura de su oído y con un sugerente susurro le dijo:

-Eso de que estaba contratando servicios sexuales me ha dado una idea, Jenny.- Jensen jadeo al oír semejante cosa. Llevaban sin tener sexo dos meses por culpa de que Jo se había auto clausurado dentro de casa para poder estudiar y a pesar de que su niña ya sabía lo que hacían; Jensen aun recuerda cuando su pequeño bichito de doce años le dijo que habían dado educación sexual y que no comprendía como dos papas podían tener relaciones. Casi le da un infarto. Cuando si le dio fue cuando la descubrió viendo una película gay, una en la que los protagonistas se parecían sospechosamente a ellos y la muy desvergonzada en vez de apagarla y disculparse va y le pregunta si el habia echo eso mismo con su padre. ¡¡Joder, con la niña¡¡ Aunque no sabia que era peor, si eso o al día siguiente cuando le pregunto a Jared quien daba a quien mientras el tomaba café. Tuvo que ir al hospital para que hicieran un trasplante a corazón abierto. Y lo peor fue que Jared respondió.¡¡LE RESPONDIO¡¡ a su pequeña e inocente Jo. Cristo, fue como ver a una niña pequeña con coletas preguntando quien le rompía el culo a quien, pero eso era divagar y lo que acontecía ahora era que llevaban mas de dos meses sin follar porque aun tenía miedo de traumatizar a su hija (a pesar de todo lo que habia vivido. Sip, el era así de gilipollas).

-¿Si?-pregunto coqueto, sin importarle que mas de un padre lo mirara con ganas de hacerle algo mas que apretarle la mano. Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando la punta de la nariz de Jared le rozo la oreja.-¿Y qué es lo que tenias pensado?

En ese momento Jared se separo de el y le hablo con voz seca y con gesto serio, como si fuera un hombre de negocios que esta a punto de cerrar un trato de millones de dólares.

-¿Cuánto?

Los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta al oír la pregunta pero sobre todo ese tono de voz de viejo verde tan poco conocido. La pregunta de que como era posible que aun siguiera excitándole después de tantos años acaricio la mente del decano que en ese momento fue muy consciente de que ya no tenia un cuerpo tan atractivo como antes; sus hombros ya no eran tan cuadrados y aunque seguía manteniendo la línea el paso de los años habían echo que sus abdominales se desdibujaran un poco; las arrugas de sus ojos se hizo mas evidente y a pesar de que no tenia canas en el cabello la barba estaba plagada de vellos blancos.  
De todas formas decidió obviar ese tema ya que Jared tampoco era el chico de veintitantos años que el conoció y a pesar de eso seguía poniéndolo como una moto.

-Depende de lo que quieras.- Los ojos de Jared brillaron en lujuria y una sonrisa afilada se dibujo en su rostro y ¡¡Oh Señor¡¡ Tenia que pararlo porque a este paso seguro que terminaba rozándose con el como un perro en celo; aunque era mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, tenía que reconocer que cuando estaba con Jay su famosa fuerza de voluntad se iba al garete.-Si es una mamada es un precio; penetración otro pero si quieres "cosas especiales" la cosa cambia.

Una sonrisa de pura diversión se dibujo en su rostro cuando esas últimas palabras acariciaron el oído de su marido que se puso rojo de pura excitación.

-¿Cosas especiales?....¿Como por ejemplo?- puro caramelo liquido.

Jensen sabia que debía callarse, estaba rodeado de padres y alumnos y no solo eso sino que su hija se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ellos charlando con unos compañeros; sabia que en el momento en el que se pusieran a hablar Jared explotaría y se lo llevaría a rastras hasta el coche y allí le haría hacer vete tú a saber que pero....Estaba demasiado excitado.

-Vibradores, bolas chinas, látex, látigos.- Jay se iba poniendo mas tenso a cada palabra que decía animándolo a seguir.- Incluso acepto una doble penetración.- solto dejándose llevar. Tuvo que morderse la carcajada que luchaba por salir cuando Jared se puso increíblemente recto al oírlo.

-¿Como...Como es eso?-jadeo.

Jensen cambio su peso de un pie a otro y acercando mas los labios a la oreja de Jay informo:

-Tu polla y un vibrador. Los dos apretados dentro de mi, luchando por entrar en mi culo mientras yo sollozo porque me duele pero no dejo de pedirme que me folles contra la cama de esa forma que tu solo sabes, duro y sucio, consiguiendo que solo diga una guarrada tras otra.- Y bueno..Puede que se hubiera pasado un poquito pero estaban jugando...¿No?

-Sr Ackles venia para decirle que....- Sam Winchester apareció junto a su hermano Dean con una sonrisa en los labios haciendo que Jensen recuperara la compostura y sonriera a los dos hermanos de los cuales eran amigos y que a pesar de las peticiones de su marido y el mayor de los Winchester no tuvieron una noche salvaje de sexo los cuatro juntos.

-Mas tarde Sam...El decano y yo tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.- rumio Jay agarrándolo del brazo y tirando literalmente de el hacia el coche ignorando por completo a los padres que intentaban pararlo para hablar.

-¡¡Jared¡¡ ¿¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo??-gruño Jensen en cuanto su cuerpo golpeo contra el asiento del copiloto pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que enseguida se vio aplastado contra el cuero debido al acelerón que pego Jay nada mas encender el coche.

El viaje duro muy poco debido a la alta velocidad, de echo duro tan poco que Jensen no se atrevió a hablar en todo el trayecto porque estaba demasiado asustado, sobre todo cuando el coche aparco como si de una película de acción se tratara. A Jensen no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que Jared lo saco del coche como si fuera una niña de cinco años y lo arrastro hasta su casa donde, literalmente, lo empujo dentro.

-¿¿Es que estas...??-Iba a decir loco pero no pudo decir ni esta boca es mia ya que enseguida unos fino labios le taparon la boca.- Hummmppp.

Jensen se dejo besar mientras sentían que le arrancaba la ropa con urgencia. ¿Se podía saber a que venía semejante comportamiento? Vale que llevaban una buena temporada sin follar pero …Joder, tampoco era para ponerse así de violento y ….Su cuerpo reboto de mala manera sobre el colchón haciendo que Jensen gruñera un taco por ser empujado de forma violenta contra la cama, se giro con rapidez dispuesto a decirle dos burradas a su marido pero se quedo con la boca abierta de par en par al ver como este se metía de cintura para arriba en el armario y empezaba a tirar cosas hacia afuera como si estuviera poseído.

-Jared ¿Qué?....- se quedo de una pieza al ver lo que el profesor saco del armario.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oye, Jo…Creo que tus padres se han ido.- informo Ruby buscando con la mirada a ambos docentes.

Joshepine miro a su amiga con una sornisa en los labios, conocía lo suficiente a sus padres como para saber qu estaban haciendo, no en vano mas de una vez tuvo que ponerse a escuchar música con los cascos a todo volumen porque a pesar de intentar ser silenciosos siempre se entusiasmaban mas de la cuenta.  
Una sonrisa divertida se formo en el rostro de la joven que se regaño a si misma por la época tan estúpida que paso al intentar buscar a su padre biológico. Sus padres eran Jensen y Jared y ya nada podía cambiarlos, daba igual que no fueran del mismo material genético.

-Sip, los vi irse…-Mas bien escabullirse de mala manera.- Supongo que estarán haciendo cosas aburridas de padres.- mintió encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Nos vamos ya a la fiesta?  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oh, joder, Jay tienes que estar…Tienes que estar de coña.- Jensen mordió la almohada y lloro sin importarle que lo escuchara el vecino de al lado.

-Nop. No estoy de coña, así que abre mas las piernas.- Gruño su marido agarrándole de un tobillo y levantándolo con brusquedad.  
-Pero..Pero…- Jensen arqueo la espalda y separo la pierna que tenia libre por culpa del vibrador que se deslizaba dentro de el. Sinceramente, Jensen pensó que había olvidado que lo tenían, por eso dijo semejante cosa, ¿Quién le iba a decir que Jared lo vio mientras arreglaba el armario. Mala suerte.

Un sollozo de lo mas humillante se escapo de su garganta al sentir el mango golpear contra sus nalgas y manoteo con sin fuerza las manos de Jared para intentar apartarlo pero le fue inútil; Jared era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado excitado.

-Hoy vas a ser mi puta, Ackles…y voy a hacerte lo que yo quiera.- gruño alzando un poco mas el tobillo que tenia agarrado apretando con fuerza la suave piel y consiguiendo que el decano soltara una maldición.  
Jensen observo con horror como agarraba el lubricante con la mano libre y quitaba el tapón con el pulgar sin importarle el llenar las sabanas y parte de su cuerpo con lubricante para luego verter el viscoso liquido sobre su entrada impregnándola aun mas.  
-Jay….Jay…No…No creo…- Intento razonar con el pero le fue imposible, antes de poder decir nada mas sintió como el miembro de su marido se empujaba contra su, ya ocupada, entrada. Jensen siseo al sentir la presión en su cuerpo e intento huir pero el profesor lo tenía bien agarrado y no le dejaba escapar. Sentía el plástico aplastarse dentro de el y el miembro duro como la roca de Jared deslizándose lentamente dentro de el.

-Oh Dios, Jensen….Joder, ostia puta.- maldijo Jared agarrándole los dos tobillos y tirando hacia arriba haciendo que su cuerpo se estirara y dejara mas espacio para lo que estaban haciendo.

Jensen se removió, grito, lloro, suplico pero nada de lo que hizo sirvió para que parara y la verdad era que tampoco quería, puede que el dolor de tener dos pollas (aunque una fuera de plástico) dentro fuera doloroso pero eso fue al principio, ahora…ahora sentía el miembro duro de Jay entrar y salir con dificultad de dentro de su cuerpo mientras el aparato vibraba con fuerza estimulando su próstata de tal forma que le hacia ver las estrellas.

-Sabia que te gustaría, zorra.- jadeo Jared con el cabello pegado a la frente debido al sudor.- Eres una autentica, zorrita, Jensen. -Si en ese momento Jared no hubiera empujado con todas sus fuerzas de seguro que le habría dicho alguna burrada en lo referente a ese último comentario, pero el muy mameluco se sumergió en el con tres cortas estocadas haciéndole rozar el cielo y obligándole a darle la razón en una retahíla de cortos jadeos inconexos. – Tócate, quiero ver como te tocas.- a pesar de haber oído infinidad de veces que esas mismas palabras, esta le sonó demasiado obscenas, fue como oír a un sádico sexual y joder…como para no tocarse, sobre todo cuando las pupilas de Jared se oscurecieron al ver como su mano se cerraba sobre su miembro y empezaba a bombearlo con fuerza.

Las embestida se recrudecieron arrancándole lagrimas de dolor debido al sobre estimulo que sentía tanto por la polla de Jared, por el vibrador y por sus propias caricias. Fue un orgasmo arrollador, uno que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y gritar como una virgen, estaba seguro de que se habría quedado laxo en el sitio de no se porque Jay aun le sujetaba por los tobillos con una fuerza sobre humana. Jensen se contoneo y apretó como pudo sus músculos internos suponiendo que a su marido le quedaba poco pero el muy bastardo le ordeno que volviera a tocarse que quería verlo otra vez duro y palpitante. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero Jared le empujo de tal forma que sus rodillas tocaban su pecho y se dedico a golpear con su miembro ese punto mágico que lo volvia loco a la vez que las fuertes vibraciones lo enloquecían.  
Jensen pensó que no volvería a empalmarse, que era físicamente imposible pero si que pudo y no solo eso sino que en menos de cinco minutos volvia a tener un orgasmo de lo mas arrollador, casi le da un infarto cuando Jared se corrió con una estocada final que le hizo golpearse la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama.

-JO.DER.- mascullo su marido cayendo sobre el como un peso muerto. -Smeckles..sin duda eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

No podía estar mas de acuerdo con eso. Jared también era lo mejor que le había pasado pero en ese momento lo único que quería era dos cosas:

-Jared, primero: sacame esa cosa.- ordeno con un gemido de dolor. Como era de esperar este obedeció rápidamente.- Y segundo: Creo que me debes dinero.- soltó siguiendo el juego que el propio Jared había impuesto.

A su marido le llevo un poco mas de tiempo el procesar la información pero cuando lo hizo estallo en carcajadas y le beso castamente en los labios.

Si, sin duda Jared Padalecki era lo mejor que le había pasado a Jensen Ackles.

FIN

Si has llegado hasta aqui es señal de que te ha gustado el ff. Porfi, dame un kudo y un comment ^^


End file.
